


Me enseñó a vivir

by lemniscata



Series: Me enseñó a vivir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry solo quiere olvidar y empezar una vida ahora libre, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando la señora Malfoy le pide hacerse cargo de su bebé. Los años pasan y el Niño Que Vivió ha cumplido su palabra, pero cuando una terrible noticia llegue a sus oídos, se dará cuenta que no todo era tan perfecto como creía. ¿Cómo lo hará ahora para no derrumbarse?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, gente.  
> Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a compañías que se han hecho millonarias con el mundo mágico, lo único que consigo es el placer de saber que el Drarry existe. Respecto a ello, mi historia es slash, la relación es entre chico y chico, si a alguien le molesta, mejor cierre la página o vaya hacia atrás, no sea que les genere trauma de por vida.  
> Por otro lado, esta historia va a ir muy lenta, trata sobre la recuperación emocional y anímica de dos personas que no se la han pasado bien, así si no quieren deprimirse, mejor no lean. 
> 
> ¡Un placer tenerlos aquí! Disfruten.

Cuando una mirada desesperada se cruzó con la suya, supo que había problemas.

  
Dejó pasar a la mujer al vestíbulo, indicándole el perchero donde podría abandonar su abrigo mientras llamaba a Kreacher para que preparara té. Ella no había dicho nada desde que se había presentado delante de su puerta, no le sorprendía que la casa no hubiese avisado antes por la visita tan inesperada, después de todo, aquella bruja era una Black.

La guió hacia el salón, probablemente la dama habría analizado los cambios hechos en la mansión desde que había vivido allí, habría notado cómo Harry se había esmerado en hacer aquel un lugar acogedor, sin siquiera poder acercarse a ello. Claro, lo habría notado en el caso de no mostrarse tan nerviosa y tensa, incluso su máscara de fría elegancia dejaba entrever lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Parecía a punto de explotar o llorar y el mago no estaba seguro de querer tener a Narcissa Malfoy derrumbándose frente suyo.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá frente a su visita, intentando no mostrarse tan ansioso como se sentía, sabía que la mujer estaba juntando todo el valor para explicar el motivo de su llegada o lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo en su casa. Si alguien le hubiese dicho el día anterior que tendría a la señora Malfoy sentada en su salón con una taza de té entre las manos y en un estado completamente devastado de seguro habría mandado a aquel a San Mugo. Pero ahí la tenía, con el porte de una reina, la elegancia que emanaba, el hecho que te hacía sentir inferior, sucio e indigno. Sin embargo la bruja estaba jugueteando con la taza entre sus manos, tamborileando los dedos sobre la porcelana, mirando todo nerviosa, como si no fuera capaz de decir aquello por lo que había venido.

—Necesito su ayuda, señor Potter —sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

—¿En qué la podría ayudar yo?

—Usted es el mago más famoso por ahora, usted derrotó al Señor Oscuro… —comenzó la mujer de forma nerviosa, fijando de nuevo su vista desesperada en el joven—. Estoy embarazada.

La noticia le impactó, no notó que había dejado de respirar hasta que los pulmones le dolieron, demostrándole la falta de oxígeno. Boqueó un par de veces y se frotó el puente de la nariz, nervioso, asustado, ¿qué podía hacer él con una mujer encinta? Él ni siquiera había vivido con un embarazo, el niño más cercano a él era Teddy, su ahijado, pero tampoco había estado muy involucrado con Tonk para saber cómo había sobrellevado aquello. Quizás la mujer quería otra cosa, no era dinero, por supuesto, ¿protección? Sintió una punzada de culpa, había estado en el juicio de ella, de ella y de su hijo y los había defendido en un gesto completamente Gryffindor, había hecho lo que creía correcto.

—Sabe que no puedo impedir que vaya a Azkaban —dijo apenado.

—No le pido eso. Sé que estuve en el bando perdedor y que hice cosas horribles, cosas por las que debo pagar, al igual que todos los demás. En las guerras se pierde o se gana o ambas. Perdí muchas cosas, entre ellas mi libertad, son las consecuencias de mis actos y asumiré la responsabilidad de ellos —mencionó como si fuera una nimiedad—, el punto es que el niño que estoy esperando no tiene por qué pagar lo que Lucius o yo hicimos. No es justo.

Harry asintió lentamente, pensando en la reciente guerra, apenas un mes atrás y sintió su corazón encogerse al pensar en todos aquellos que ya no estarían más. Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar como respirar, últimamente le pasaba a menudo. Cuando al fin se repuso, volvió a observar a la bruja, había esperado que se calmara y lo miraba ansiosa, como si él fuera la solución a todos sus problemas. La presión por hacer lo que se esperaba que él hiciera volvió a surgir y tuvo que apartar la mirada de los ojos anhelantes de Narcissa.

—Tampoco puedo hacer mucho… Quizás Hermione sepa algo, alguna ley que impida… Pero yo no… Intenté que no la llevaran, a usted y a su hijo… Mucha gente murió… Están enojados… —sabía que balbuceaba y la mujer le sonrió, lo que lo hizo sentir peor, era la sonrisa de la derrota. Colocó lo más dignamente que pudo la taza sin beber sobre la mesita de centro, se levantó y apoyó su mano en el hombro del Niño Que Vivió.

—No le estoy pidiendo que me libere, señor Potter, conozco las leyes, conozco mis derechos. Solo quiero salvar a mi hijo, quiero asegurarme de que estará bien. Draco sufrió mucho en esta guerra y no pude hacer demasiado, le fallé. No quiero que este niño pase por el mismo tormento… Si usted se vuelve su padrino, estará protegido, nadie tocaría a un pequeño a su cuidado, incluso si es de una familia de mortífagos —la mujer volvió a sentarse y le observó suplicante—. Por supuesto, cae en usted si acepta ser el padrino.  
Padrino…

Eso le recordaba a Sirius, que había sido asesinado por la tía del futuro crío y le recordaba a Teddy, sus padres, muertos en guerra. Se mordió el labio inferior, angustiado. Aquel pequeño que traería Narcissa tenía todas las de perder. No tendría familia al menos hasta que fuera mayor y solo si esta no hubiese muerto en prisión, poseería un apellido por el cual sería repudiado en el mundo mágico, probablemente sería odiado, sería la víctima del odio de aquellas familias que habían perdido todo, de aquellas familias que habían creído que solo por estar del lado de Harry Potter saldrían ilesas. Respiró hondo, calmándose. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y esta vez había decisión en sus ojos. No iba a permitir que una pobre criatura sufriera por algo que ni siquiera era consciente. Por un momento pensó en los Durleys y asintió hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Acepto.

 

 

  
Dos meses después había recibido una carta del ministerio, explicaba que Narcissa Malfoy había tenido a un niño de nombre Alioth y que como ningún pariente cercano podía hacerse cargo de él, la responsabilidad caía en el padrino, en este caso él. Todo el escrito era muy oficial, impersonal y triste, horriblemente triste. Le citaban al día siguiente para buscar al niño y le informaban que una bruja le ayudaría con todo el procedimiento legal.

Ya había hablado con sus amigos y los Weasley sobre aquello, incluso se lo había comentado a Andrómeda que había reaccionado de la mejor manera, había asentido y había murmurando que era mejor una educación por parte de él que por una familia loca de sangre pura, le había deseado suerte y le había ofrecido ayuda. Hermione se había negado en un principio, pero le basto unos segundos para cambiar de opinión, tal como en quinto año había apoyado a los elfos, estaba decidida a apoyar a un pobre niño hijo de horribles personas. Aquella mujer habría servido como política. Los Weasley habían reaccionado de diferente manera, Ron se había molestado, había gritado y luego había bromeado, diciendo que era lo más irónico del mundo. Ginny no podía aceptarlo, dejó a Harry con un ultimátum y aún no iba a buscarla para pedirle perdón, las visitas a La Madriguera se habían vuelto incómoda por ella, que se sentía cada vez más enfadada porque su novio no hacía nada para intentar recuperarla. Molly y Fleur habían reaccionado igual que Hermione, la primera porque era madre por naturaleza, la segunda… bueno, dudaba un poco su razón de aceptar, pero era bueno.

Cuando había intentado cambiar la casa para hacerla más acorde a la llegada de un niño, se dio cuenta que era demasiado peligrosa, grande y oscura como para poder criar a uno, además habían muchas habitaciones que no visitaba porque le recordaban a la guerra, partiendo por la cocina. Compró una casa cerca de los Weaslys, pequeña, pero acogedora, además quedaba cerca del mar. La llenó de hechizos de protección para niños y acomodó una habitación para el pequeño Alioth, hasta el último momento había ido cambiado colores, muebles y formas. Había terminado por dejar un cielo que de noche era estrellado y de día mostraba un cielo veraniego con unas pocas nubes, el suelo alfombrado de un color verde césped y las paredes con dragones que se movían de aquí para allá. Teddy se había mostrado fascinado y había tenido que abrir un cuarto para él para cuando se quedara, aparte de esos dos y el suyo, había uno de visitas, que consistía en Andrómeda cuando su nieto se quedaba, Ron y Hermione. Su hogar era tranquilo, pero acogedor, se había encargado de ello y, sin querer, había estado pensando siempre en cómo sus padres habrían actuado con él.

El día en que tuvo que ir a recoger a Alioth se encontraba excesivamente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Era ridículo, no se había sentido así desde esa cita con Cho en quinto año y ahora solo iba a recoger a un pequeño bebé.

Llegó al Ministerio, cubriendo como podía la cicatriz. Se había colocado un hechizo glamour, pero tampoco estaba seguro qué tanto le funcionaría. Le llevaron con una vieja bruja quien lo trasladó a la prisión y luego lo llevó a la celda de Narcissa. La mujer estaba medio sentada en su cama con un pequeño bebé en brazos, blanco como la nieve, con el cabello rubio platinado. Estaba tan arropado como podía, prendas limpias, pero viejas. Estaba seguro que era la primera vez en siglos que un Malfoy debía vestir así. 

Se acercó a ellos y observó a la mujer, se veía mucho más vieja y cansada, casi enfermiza, pero tenía una sonrisa que la hacía ver mejor, más relajada e incluso hermosa. Narcissa cuando no estaba despreciando a los demás era una mujer bella.

—Alioth, él es Harry Potter, tu padrino. Vivirás con él hasta que alguno de nosotros pueda salir. Bueno, Draco o yo, hasta el momento estaremos cuidándote desde aquí —besó la cabeza del bebé y fijó sus ojos en los del gryffindor—. Puede tomar a un elfo doméstico de la mansión, Holly estará encantada de atender a mi hijo, ella estuvo a cargo de Draco, sabe cuidar a un pequeño Malfoy.

—¿Un elfo no debería ser fiel a un lugar? ¿Cómo vendrá conmigo?

—Olvidaba que usted no ha sido bien criado —otra vez el gesto despectivo—. Los elfos domésticos son fieles a sus amos, Holly irá con usted. Y hablando de eso, usted también tendrá acceso a la mansión cuando lo necesite, también a nuestra cámara en Gringotts, aunque veo que no tiene problemas para meterse en lugares que no le pertenecen.  
Harry enrojeció por la vergüenza y el coraje, pensó en dar media vuelta e irse, pero el llanto infantil le hizo detenerse. Observó embelesado como la bruja calmaba al bebé. Delicada, pero firme, una madre aristocrática. Potter sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña familia, sintiendo que la vida no era justa para esa nueva vida. Un mago les fue a decir que el tiempo se había acabado, parecía contrariado por el hecho de que el Salvador del mundo mágico estuviera allí con la esposa de un mortífago.  
Narcissa le entregó al pequeño con reticencia, buscando tenerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Harry lo acomodó contra sus brazos, había estado practicando cómo cargar a un niño, pero ahora se le antojaba demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil. Su corazón le dolió, no podían separar a una madre de su hijo de esa forma.

—La mansión y los duendes saben que usted está al cuidado de mi hijo, no crearán problemas. Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para comprar nada para Alioth, tendrá que hacerse cargo usted de eso. Cuídelo bien, sé que no podrán visitarme, esperaré que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible. Debe hablarle de mí, de Lucius y de Draco —la mujer pareció dudar un momento antes de besar la frente de su hijo, quizás por última vez—. Espero verte pronto, Alioth. Recuerda que te amo.

 


	2. Capítulo I: Aprender a cuidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes ni el mundo mágico me pertenece, lo único es Alioth y ni es mío, es de Narcissa(?). No gano dinero escribiendo esto y probablemente podría estar haciendo algo más útil.
> 
> Espero disfruten la lectura. ♡

“Yo que todo lo he perdido

ahora tiemblo hasta al dormir.

No resbales de mi brazo:

¡duérmete apegado a mí!”

Gabriela Mistral

 

 

 

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, tenía fuertemente agarrado al niño y sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Habría optado por abandonar el mundo mágico de momento, la noticia que era padrino de un Malfoy ya había llegado a la prensa y había tenido que usar todo su poder y autoridad para mantenerlos alejados, al menos hasta que el chiquillo fuera más grande no se mostraría en público.

 

En casa ya le esperaban Molly y Hermione, la primera se apresuró a revisar al niño, diciendo que habría que alimentarlo bien y explicándole a Harry hechizos y pócimas que debía aplicarle. En realidad ya no le escuchaba, estaba agotado, física y mentalmente y pensó de nuevo por qué no se había ido apenas la guerra había terminado. Observó la casa y soltó un suspiro, ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad, algo que no había pedido y se sentía en el deber de cumplir. Todo era horrible.

 

Una taza de té se le puso enfrente y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Hermione.

 

—Todo estará bien, Harry. Leí muchos libros de cuidado de niños, los muggles no tienen ni la mitad de cosas que los magos y han logrado mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Todo te será más fácil ahora, me tienes a mí, a la señora Weasley, a Ron y todos sus hermanos… —se mordió el labio inferior, en el ambiente estaba el rechazo de Ginny.

 

—Lo sé, gracias, Mione.

 

—Además, todavía podremos vernos. Ron está ocupado con George y yo estoy estudiando y todo eso, pero podemos organizarnos para siempre vernos, como cuando íbamos en la escuela.

 

—Claro.

 

Un par de horas después recordó al elfo doméstico. Le pidió a las mujeres que se quedaran con el niño y probó aparecerse en la entrada de Malfoy Manor. Se estremeció un poco e intentó no pensar en la última vez que estuvo allí. El portón abrió sus puertas, invitándolo a pasar, así que  caminó hacia la mansión, cada recuerdo intentando volver a su mente. El lugar estaba arreglado, el jardín perfecto, cada centímetro limpio y lustrado, los jardines eran hermosos, pero todo se veía tan abandonado, ya no había nadie allí para disfrutar la vista. Llegó a la gran puerta y cayó en la cuenta de que solo los elfos debían moverse por el terreno, por la casa, ningún humano estaría allí.

 

El ministerio había dispuesto de los terrenos y fortunas de los Malfoy, pero tal como Harry y los mismos imputados le habían recordado, su ayuda había sido crucial para derrotar a Voldemort, además Draco Malfoy todavía era menor de edad cuando tomó la Marca Tenebrosa y ahora, con la llegada de Alioth, no podían tocar nada que fuera a pertenecerle luego de la muerte de Lucius. Por supuesto, nada era suficiente para parar a los saqueadores. Estaba seguro la casa estaba protegida por varios hechizos oscuros, pero siempre había forma de introducirse, de todas maneras se notaba que nadie había entrado en la mansión desde la llegada de los Malfoy a Azkaban. Levantó el brazo para tomar la aldaba con la figura alguna gárgola para tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, un elfo muy parecido a Dobby le observó.

 

—¡Señor Harry Potter! Lo estábamos esperando, señor. ¿Quiere pasar, señor Harry Potter?

 

—Busco a Holly… —preguntó algo dudoso, haciendo una pequeña venia al ver todas esas manías hiperactivas y ansiosas. Creía que jamás se acostumbraría a ellas, en realidad, creía que no tendría que volver a ver a un elfo más que a Kreacher.

 

—Holly ya viene, señor, Mandy la traerá en un momento —y así desapareció.

 

Mientras esperaba en la entrada, se dedicó a observar lo poco que alcanzaba a llegarle del interior, con un paso al frente podría observar toda la estancia, pero prefería no adentrarse más en ese lugar, no cuando podía escuchar tan claramente a Hermione siendo torturada. Sintió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo y cerró los ojos, empezando a contar para calmarse mientras respiraba hondo.

 

—¡Harry Potter señor! Holly está aquí para lo que quiera el señor Harry Potter, señor.

 

—La señora Malfoy… Narcissa, ella dijo que te podía llevar conmigo para que me ayudaras a cuidar a Alioth…

 

—¡Holly hará cualquier cosa por el amito Alioth, señor Harry Potter! ¿El amito qué más necesita? Holly puede llevar cualquier cosa de la mansión a la casa del señor Harry Potter, señor.

 

—N-no… solo vamos ahora.

 

La elfina era buena en lo que hacía, se mostraba dócil y tenía la manía de tratar a todos con respeto, sin importar el comportamiento de la otra persona hacia ella. Hermione se había molestado en un principio, se había enojado de verdad y había intentado ofrecerle una prenda o que cogiera una por casualidad, había tratado de convencer a la elfina que aceptara un sueldo o algo, pero luego de un par de días de su llegada, la situación era tan insostenible que la chica solo se rindió, ya había notado que hacía más mal que bien. Holly, elfina sumisa y todo, parecía tener un carácter difícil y le ofendía tremendamente la actitud de la bruja, aunque apenas dejaron de aparecer calcetines y gorros por todos lados o los discursos sobre el sueldo digno, se relajó y trabajó con, dicho de alguna manera, todo el amor del mundo.

 

 

El primer año fue el más complicado, despertaba cada noche por los llantos del niño, a veces porque tenía hambre, tenía el pañal sucio o alguna pesadilla. Harry lo mecía y le cantaba mientras se movía con él por la habitación, encantando diferentes cosas para que se calmara. El pequeño había ido poco a poco afinando sus facciones, tenía ese aire de los Malfoys, pero continuaba siendo un niño de rostro redondo y una sonrisa siempre presente. Reía mucho y se preguntó si los sangre pura solían reír tanto, recordaba a Draco haberlo hecho en la escuela, pero siempre por alguna razón cruel. Se imaginaba a su excompañero como Alioth, un niño sin preocupaciones y feliz; probablemente fue así por unos años nada más.

 

Holly lo ayudaba siempre, cocinaba todo y preparaba fórmula para el niño, mantenía todo en orden y atendía a las visitas. Harry en un principio y más motivado por la actitud de su mejor amiga que por iniciativa propia, intentaba que la elfina fuera más relajada, sin embargo, cada vez que mencionaba que podría hacer las cosas de otra forma, ella se molestaba en serio, se ponía a lloriquear o de plano se castigaba. Como odiaba tener que estar al pendiente de ella además del niño, simplemente dejó que hiciera las cosas a su modo y con la actitud que quisiese, por supuesto siempre le ofrecía halagos y se tragaba cualquier mal gesto para que no comenzara a golpearse otra vez, Holly era bastante sensible para la desgracia del mago.

 

 

—Compañero, ¿dónde estás? Eh, hola, Holly. Puedes traerme un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y no sé, los pastelitos están bien.

 

Harry bajó con Alioth en brazos, el niño balbuceó algo y estalló en carcajadas cuando vio a Ron que se había acomodado en un sofá y se embutía con la comida que la elfina había traído. Se sentó en otro sillón, dejando al pequeño en el suelo quien gateó hasta llegar al pelirrojo y agarrándose del mueble, se colocó de pie y le exigió uno de los dulces. En eso sí que se parecía a los Malfoys que él conocía.

 

—Eh, mocoso, esto no es para ti. ¡Holly! Alioth me quiere robar mis pasteles —Ron siempre era así con el pequeño, como si fuera parte de la familia y no viese sus ojos grises, su piel pálida o su cabello rubio.

 

—Señor Weasley, señor, no debe tratar al amito Alioth así. Amito Alioth, venga, Holly le dará pasteles a usted —la elfina hizo aparecer una bandeja mientras llevaba al niño a sentarse a una sillita pequeña que tenía en un rincón, junto a una mesita a su tamaño, dejó los dulces a un lado y se desapareció.

 

—Compañero, parece que los niños crecen rápido, esa bola de carne hasta se para —comentó el pelirrojo.

 

—Sí, es como tener a Teddy de esa edad, es gracioso, porque cada cosa que hizo Teddy, ahora la hace Alioth.

 

—¿Y cómo está ese renacuajo?

 

—Bien, la próxima semana se viene a quedar conmigo. Andrómeda no quiere que esté con los dos niños, pero ya sabes, no tengo mucho que hacer tampoco —se encogió de hombros y observó mejor a su amigo, despegando al fin sus ojos de su ahijado.

 

—Hermione quería que te hablara sobre eso, dijo que podrías escribir. Creo que tiene un serio problema, no entiende que ya salimos de la escuela y que ya no queremos tener más tareas. Aunque la verdad tengo que seguir ocupándome de cosas así, George y Fred nunca mencionaban la parte aburrida del trabajo.

 

—¿Qué quiere que escriba Hermione? —preguntó, ignorando por completo la queja, Ron podría decir que odiaba lo que hacía, pero no era verdad.

 

—No sé, dijo que podrías escribir lo que pasó en la guerra, sobre Voldemort o cualquier cosa, dijo que serviría para que superaras tu pasado y luego hizo un discurso enorme que no quiero repetir, porque la verdad no le presté atención, pero no vayas a decirle nada.

 

—Claro —le sonrió y se acercó al niño para robarle un pastelito, los del crío eran menos dulces, más blandos y suaves, perfectos para él—. ¿Está todo bien por allá?

 

—De maravilla, George creó una nueva cosa, luego te la mostraré, Bill y Fleur están felices en su casa, ella dijo que podría venir a ayudarte con lo que fuere. Charlie sigue en Rumania, pero creo que vendrá para estas navidades, Percy… es Percy, no me preguntes por él, seguro está siendo detestable con alguien. Mamá y papá siguen en casa, ahora que recuerdo, mamá dijo que tenías que darle no sé qué pócima al mocoso, que fueras a casa a buscarla; pero pásate de noche, Ginny está y no quiero nada incómodo de nuevo.

 

—¿Volvió de Francia? —aunque se había dicho que su prioridad era el niño antes que cualquier cosa, no podía negar que extrañaba a su exnovia.

 

—Compañero, es mejor que no me preguntes por ella, solo te advierto para que no te aparezcas cuando ella esté, menos con el crío. La otra vez hizo un desastre y lloró mucho, fue espeluznante. Además, el mocoso está grande, llorará y le generarás un trauma. A Ginny se le pasará en algún momento, quizás… y si eso no pasa, entonces ya verás qué pasará cuando sea mayor y no tengas que cuidarlo.

 

—Sabes que no me buscaba esto, solo… no podía dejarlo solo, siendo un Malfoy no tendría muchas oportunidades…

 

—Lo sé y tienes una deuda de vida con ella. No te juzgo, eres como eres y no podrías dejar a alguien solo, menos si es un bebé. Entiendo por qué lo haces, todos lo hacemos, menos Ginny, tampoco debes culparla, ¿sí? —Ron se había levantado y había apoyado su mano en su hombro.

 

—Es que la extraño…

 

—Harry, Ginny lo superará, dejará de ver a Alioth como un Malfoy y empezará a verlo como a un niño, entonces volverán a estar juntos, si es que es eso lo que quieres o solo. No me voy a meter solo porque tú seas mi mejor amigo y ella mi hermana. No me voy a meter…

 

—Gracias, Ron.

 

El pelirrojo le sonrió y volvió a presionarle el hombro.

 

—Ahora, volvamos a lo interesante, ¿sabes quién y qué pidió el otro día en nuestra tienda?

 

 

Los días transcurrían de forma extraña, parecía que todo era lento y repetitivo, pero Harry se dio cuenta demasiado rápido que no era así, que todo era tan rápido. No notó cuando tuvo que poner protecciones por todos lados, junto a hechizos de rebote y acolchonamiento porque Alioth se la pasaba corriendo por toda la casa, el pequeño había descubierto que pintar paredes era de lo más divertido y que con solo usar la boca podía parlotear por horas y horas. Cuando Teddy se quedaba, todo se volvía una pesadilla y Harry tenía que ir tras ellos, obligarlos a bañarse y a comer los vegetales, no entendía cómo los niños podían detestar tanto ese tipo de alimentos.

 

Con la ayuda de Andrómeda, Molly, Fleur y Hermione, crío a los dos mocosos más revoltosos que cualquier mago podría desear, a veces se reía por la ironía de toda la situación, otras pensaba en el futuro, para cuando los muchachos llegaran a Hogwarts y los pobres profesores tuviesen que controlarlos. Pero, en general, solo pensaba en el ahora, en cuidarlos, protegerlos y entregarles todo el amor posible. Ambos eran huérfanos, de alguna manera, y quería darles la infancia más feliz, una infancia muy diferente a la suya.

 

Hizo caso a Hermione y escribió, pero no habló de la guerra ni de Voldemort, no tenía ganas de hacer eso, no iba a desempolvar ni abrir las heridas que no estaban bien cerradas, en su lugar escribió ficción, a veces usaba las aventuras que vivió con sus amigos en Hogwarts, a veces metía cosas que a él le habría gustado vivir, otras que alcanzó a escuchar de Remus o Sirius. Cuando tuvo el primer libro, su mejor amiga lo revisó y se lo llevó a una editorial, bajo un seudónimo empezó a publicar y fue todo un éxito, tanto así que la bruja lo convenció de probar en el mundo muggle, solo con un par de arreglos en el principio para explicar la magia y todo lo demás, uno que otro detalle y logró tener miles de fans, incluso lo tradujeron a varios idiomas. Si no estaba ocupado criando y cuidando a los niños, entonces lo estaba escribiendo. Era una buena vida.

 

Cuando Alioth cumplió cinco años, se dio cuenta que debía empezar a educarlo, enseñarle a leer y a escribir, matemática, historia y no sabía qué más, así que averiguó. Teddy pasaba un montón de tiempo con ellos, de alguna manera casi vivía allí, así que aprovechó para meter a ambos en clases de todo tipo. A Fleur le pidió que les enseñara francés, creía que un Malfoy lo necesitaba y, aunque no había ninguno para que lo juzgara, sí era mejor mantener al niño con un nivel básico. Alioth era inteligente, aprendía rápido y no era tan pedante como lo había sido su hermano, probablemente porque no creció creyendo que era el dueño del mundo. Teddy era igual a su padre, aunque se veía tan hiperactivo como lo había sido su madre. En poco tiempo, ambos pequeños aprendieron todo lo que debían y como premio, les regaló a ambos pequeñas escobas, ellos no cabían en sí de felicidad.

 

Esa tarde estaban en el jardín, era verano y corría una fresca brisa, los pequeños volaban en sus escobas a una distancia segura del suelo mientras Harry estaba sentado en la hierba, animándolos y cuidándolos. Tenían ocho y nueve años, estaban enormes, pero a la vez eran tan pequeños y frágiles. Harry no entendía cómo lo hacían los padres al darse cuenta que sus hijos crecían, pero él estaba seguro que cuando se fueran a la escuela lloraría y cuando llegasen a irse de casa, estaría deprimido por días, semanas, había vuelto a esos niños en todo su mundo. Intentó espantar esos pensamientos y vivir el presente, gritándole a Teddy que tuviera cuidado y a Alioth que no fuera tan rápido.

 

Un día totalmente normal. Hasta que una persona apareció por detrás y se sentó a su lado. Harry se giró un poco y vio de reojo el hermoso vestido floreado, el largo cabello pelirrojo y ese rostro pecoso que no había visto hace años. Estaba preciosa.

 

—Hola —susurró Ginny con una agradable sonrisa.

 

—Hola… —pronunció él sin lograr comprender qué hacía ella aquí.

 

—Hace mucho que no vas a la Madriguera… Te he extrañado —la chica observó al frente, hacia los niños que seguían jugando.

 

—Sí, supongo… No pasan cosas buenas cuando voy y estás tú —quiso no sonar a acusación, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Alioth. El crío sonreía mientras agitaba la snicht hechizada frente a Teddy, riendo infantilmente—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

—Me ofendes, Harry. Antes nunca te importó que te fuera a visitar —ella se removió un poco, alisando su vestido—. ¿Ya no me quieres?

 

—Claro que te quiero, Ginny. Pero tú no aceptas lo que tengo ahora, lo que soy ahora. Quieres al Harry de la escuela.

 

—Quiero a todos los Harrys.

 

—¿Incluido el que viene con Alioth?

 

—Es un Malfoy —escupió la última palabra y observó al frente, al pequeño rubio—. Tú ni nadie lo quiere ver, pero yo sí.

 

 

—Lo siento, Ginny, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. No permitiré que hagas una escena frente a Alioth o Teddy.

 

—Harry, pensé que ahora podríamos estar juntos de nuevo… Ahora que ese Malfoy no iba a estar más aquí.

 

El hombre la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sin entender lo que decía. Se había puesto de pie, esperando que ella también lo hiciera para ir a escoltarla a la chimenea. La llevó a la cocina, fuera de la vista de los niños, quizás tendría que cerrar el acceso para la Madriguera, no querría que Ginny se apareciera en cualquier momento y perturbara la paz en casa. La chica lo miraba curiosa, se había puesto de pie y se había dejado guiar hacia el interior de la casa sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

 

—Oh, Harry, ¿no lo sabes? —aunque sonaba algo preocupada, parecía divertida por la situación. Con su varita hizo aparecer algo, un trozo de papel, y se lo entregó.

 

Era una hoja del Profeta, hace mucho tiempo que había decidido no leer ese diario pues solo traía mentiras. Ahora se arrepentía de ello. La noticia era corta, pero con solo leer el titular le bastó para ponerse pálido. “ _Draco Malfoy, el mortífago más joven en la historia, será liberado”_ , luego había una pequeña explicación de su participación en la guerra y cómo el Ministerio no había podido darle una sentencia más larga. Harry le devolvió la hoja como si fuera fuego.

 

—Sal ahora.

 

—Pero, Harry…

 

—¡Vete!

 

Harry reprimió las ganas de maldecir, pero en cambio su magia explotó e hizo añicos un montón de utensilios de cocina. La chica se sobresaltó y asustada, asintió y se fue rápido. Al estar solo, se dejó caer en una silla y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Había sido un tonto, porque nunca había vislumbrado la opción de que Malfoy saldría de prisión y podría reclamar la custodia de su hermano. Él sabía que la sentencia de Lucius era para toda su vida, y varias más, y que la de Narcissa era al menos de 30 años, pero jamás había pensado qué pasaría con Draco Malfoy.

 

Ron y Hermione aparecieron casi de inmediato, la chica se le acercó y lo abrazó fuerte, llevándolo al baño para que se limpiara, ni siquiera había notado que se había hecho daño. Cuando regresó y vio hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta que los niños ya no estaban. Ron le explicó que los había llevado con Andrómeda, era mejor que no estuviesen cerca de un Harry alterado.

 

Esa noche lloró, maldijo y hechizo cada cosa que encontró hasta que Ron le quitó la varita. Después tuvo varios ataques de magia donde terminó destrozando varias cosas más y cuando quedó demasiado cansado mágicamente, se puso a patear y golpear todo. Hermione estaba asustada e intentaba calmarlo, nunca le había visto así de alterado, pero el pelirrojo la había hecho desistir y la había mandado a dormir al departamento que compartían, prometiéndole que cuando fuera demasiado para él la llamaría.

 

Apenas quedaron solos, Ron sacó varias botellas de whisky de fuego y le ofreció. Se sentaron en el patio y se pusieron a hablar de la vida. Harry volvió a llorar y despotricar, Ron solo lo escuchaba y le ofrecía más bebida. Después de un rato, el Niño Que Vivió terminó dormido, medio apoyado en los escalones al pie de la puerta de la cocina, medio recostado en el marco. Así el otro se lo llevó a la cama, le quitó los zapatos y le dejó una pócima para la resaca al alcance, en la mesita de noche. No podía hacer nada más por él, así que se fue.

 

A la mañana siguiente, luego de una ducha bien fría y consumir toda la poción, tomó una decisión, primero tendría que hablar con Alioth y después… Después vería que hacer. Se arregló y se compuso lo mejor que pudo y fue a traer al niño. Lo llevó a Grimmauld Place y le mostró el árbol genealógico de los Blacks, ya antes le había hablado de ellos, de su parentesco con Teddy, de los Malfoy, del por qué no estaban con él. El niño no había hablado por dos días y al finalizar su silencio, le preguntó a Harry si era por eso que Ginny lo odiaba tanto, le había dolido tanto esa pregunta, que prefirió no volver a sacar el tema hasta que el pequeño lo decidiera. Sin embargo, ya era tarde.

 

Le mostró el nombre que estaba al lado del suyo y le habló de su hermano, le contó todo… o casi todo. Siempre pasaba por encima acerca de Voldemort, aún era muy pequeño, se decía, ya en unos años más, intentaba convencerse. Pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado preocupado por su reacción. Mientras le hablaba del sexto año y luego de la batalla final, Alioth le miraba atento, haciendo preguntas cuando no entendía algo, pero sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Por Merlín, detestaba que fuera tan cerrado en momentos críticos.

 

—Así que cuando mi hermano salga de Azkaban, ¿vendrá a buscarme? —preguntó Alioth cuando Harry terminó de hablar.

 

—No lo sé, no sé si haya hablado con tu madre en todo este tiempo, si sepa de tu existencia o si sepa de que soy tu padrino. Tarde o temprano se enterará y supongo querrá verte.

 

—Harry…, ¿tú quieres deshacerte de mí? He escuchado algunas cosas, sé que no quieren decirlas frente a mí, pero a veces me da curiosidad… ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí para estar con Ginny?

 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Alioth, eres muy importante para mí, tú y Teddy lo son, no quiero perderlos nunca y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlos y cuidarlos… Jamás, ¿me escuchas?, jamás querría deshacerme de ti.

 

El pequeño se abrazó de su padrino y asintió varias veces, como si se convenciera a sí mismo de las palabras del adulto. Harry lo abrazó de vuelta y se quedaron allí un buen rato antes de volver a casa. Teddy ya los esperaba y dejó que los niños hablaran entre ellos mientras preparaba la cena. Quedaba tan poco para que Malfoy saliera y la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que no podría ocultarle la existencia de Alioth. Después de que acostó a los niños en sus respectivos cuartos, se fue a su estudio y frente al escritorio redactó una carta. Su instinto del deber le decía que debía informarle a su antiguo compañero de escuela sobre su hermano. Dejó la carta en un sobre y se fue a dormir.

 

 


	3. Capítulo II: Aceptar a tu némesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Se supone debí actualizar ayer, pero estuve todo el día ocupada (y eso que es mi día libre), así que aprovecho de subir el capítulo hoy.
> 
> De nuevo, nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece y no gano dinero al escribir esto, aunque me gustaría.
> 
> Desde ahora la cosa se pondrá un poco más tensa y depresiva, así que haré una que otra advertencia, partiendo con que yo no soy psicóloga, psiquiatra o terapeuta, así que cualquier diagnóstico o tratamiento es más bien una acumulación de información (no siempre válida) encontrada en gugul y una que otra que me ha pasado o que creo que podría funcionar. Cualquier adicción es mala y las drogas no ayudan con los problemas, siempre se debe recurrir a un especialista y ningún problema de corte mental o emocional es menos, por mucho que ustedes así lo crean, así que si se sienten siempre "tristes" o con sentimientos que no logran entender del todo, de verdad pidan una horita con algún especialista, a veces es nada, pero a veces hay mucho detrás y pedir ayuda antes de que el asunto se desborde, es correcto y necesario♥.
> 
> Disfruten la lectura y gracias por leer.

 

  

"A perdonar sólo se aprende en la vida cuando a nuestra vez hemos necesitado que nos perdonen mucho"

Jacinto Benavente.

 

 

El día que Malfoy salió, no se apareció en su casa, aunque Harry se tuvo que convencer que era porque se había mantenido todos estos años bien oculto de la prensa que porque no quería saber nada de él. Sin embargo, tampoco hubo lechuza o algo que permitiera la comunicación. Así que fue donde Ron, pensando que el pobre tipo ni siquiera estaba enterado de la existencia de su hermano, y le pidió su lechuza para mandar la carta que ya había escrito, después se quedó en su hogar, ansioso. El resto de la tarde ocurrió sin problema, Harry estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pero nada malo pasó. Acostó a los niños y fue a su estudio a intentar avanzar algo en su libro, pero no lo logró, así que salió al patio trasero a beber un poco, intentando dominar así sus nervios; le ponía peor el que no hubiese habido respuesta por parte del rubio pretencioso.

 

 

 

Como si lo hubiese invocado, las protecciones de la casa vibraron. Entró de nuevo por la cocina y avanzó hacia la puerta principal, no necesitaba ni verificar quién estaba al otro lado para saber que era Draco Malfoy. Abrió la puerta y lo observó, alto, delgado, llevaba una camisa simple, su piel pálida al descubierto parecía brillar por la luz de las estrellas, la Marca Tenebrosa resaltaba aún más con esa poca luz. El cabello estaba largo, quizás un poco más allá de los hombros y lo llevaba tomado en una coleta, no como la que alguna vez expuso con orgullo Lucius, más bien una funcionalidad. Su rostro mostraba lo demacrado que estaba, ojeras, arrugas, ojos inexpresivos y cansados.

 

 

 

—Potter —saludó y sonó como si fuera la primera palabra que decía en años.

 

 

 

—Malfoy —correspondió, dejándolo pasar y guiándolo hacia el interior de la casa.

 

 

 

Lo hizo sentarse y la elfina llegó de inmediato a servir a su amo, si el verla allí le había sorprendido, no lo demostró. Claro, Harry había explicado todo en su carta, quizás la elfina solo era una confirmación a todo lo que había escrito. Al final, Malfoy se quedó con un vaso de whisky de fuego, al igual que Harry.

 

 

 

—Entonces tú te estás haciendo cargo de mi hermano.

 

 

 

—Sí. Ahora está durmiendo, pero se despierta temprano, puedes verlo allí.

 

 

 

—Asumo que le has hablado de mí, de nuestra familia, de la guerra.

 

 

 

—Sí, sí y más o menos. En realidad no sé cómo manejar ese tema con él, es solo un niño… —se arrepintió de inmediato al decir eso último por la forma en que Malfoy se tensó.

 

 

 

—Un niño —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, fijando sus ojos en Harry, fríos como el hielo—. Tú eras un bebé cuando él te quiso matar, cuando mató a tus padres. Luego, en Hogwarts, cada año intentó hacerlo y eras solo un niño. Yo era un niño cuando mi padre fue a prisión, era un niño cuando me encomendaron una misión suicida, era un niño cuando me hicieron mortífago. Sin embargo, a él no le importó que fueras un niño cuando tuviste que enfrentarlo y al ministerio no le importó que yo era un niño cuando me metieron a Azkaban.

 

 

 

—No voy a hacer sufrir a Alioth.

 

 

 

—Oh, ¿te preocupas por él? No me sorprende, el jodido Niño Que Vivió, tomando entre sus brazos al hijo de mortífagos, porque él es tan bueno. ¿Sacas a Alioth como a una mascota a mostrarte frente al mundo?

 

 

 

—¡No seas imbécil! Jamás he hecho nada para que Alioth quede expuesto. El que te haya avisado, no fue por ti ni porque me haya querido librar de él, fue por él, porque aunque sea una familia horrenda, tiene derecho a saber que tiene opciones.

 

 

 

—Oh, claro, Harry Potter, el famosísimo Harry Potter siempre hará lo más noble.

 

 

 

—Cállate, Malfoy, si solo vienes aquí a joder, la puerta es muy grande.

 

 

 

—Por supuesto, porque Harry Potter solo tiene que mover un par de influencias y tendrá a Alioth para sí, pero claro, aunque el Niño Que Vivió quiere parecer altruista, sabe que criar al hijo de un mortífago no es una buena idea.

 

 

 

—¡Me importa Alioth! Él es… Yo no quiero que crea que el ser un Malfoy lo marcará negativamente, él debe saber todo… Y es mejor que lo sepa de ti, no de mí.

 

 

 

—¿Me dejas el trabajo sucio a mí? Por supuesto, deja el problema a un Malfoy, ya tiene las manos sucias —el joven se tiró hacia atrás y Harry pudo notar de mejor forma lo cansado que se veía.

 

 

 

—No quería decir eso… —murmuró con culpa—. Eres su hermano, eres necesario para él…

 

 

 

—¿De verdad te preocupa Alioth?

 

 

 

Harry asintió y el otro hombre pareció conformarse con eso, se levantó y la elfina de inmediato apareció, llevándoselo todo. Malfoy se quedó mirando a la nada y después de un poco dudar, Harry se levantó también y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Lo guió hacia el único dormitorio desocupado, allí solía quedarse Andrómeda o Ron y Hermione. Holly se preocupaba de mantener todo limpio y ordenado, una habitación simple, pero acogedora. Lo dejó allí, le informó que en la mañana podría hablar con su hermano y que llamara a la elfina si es que la necesitara. Después lo dejó solo y se fue a hundir en sus propios demonios.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, despertó temprano, bajó a la cocina y se quedó allí sin hacer nada hasta que los niños bajaron, charlando animadamente. Podía fingir que nada había ocurrido. Hasta que una figura delgada y con la misma ropa del día anterior, pero limpia, bajó, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta y ambos críos se giraron hacia él al notar como su padrino miraba a esa dirección.

 

 

 

—¿Alioth? ¡Es igual a ti! —chilló Teddy, colocándose de pie y acercándose al extraño, extendió su mano hacia él, como si fuera un adulto y puso una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Soy Teddy, ¿tú quién eres? Ven, siéntate, Harry hizo desayuno, bueno, en realidad lo prepara Holly, pero eso no se lo podemos decir a la tía Hermione… Harry, ¿se lo podíamos decir a él? —preguntó algo asustado, girando la cabeza hacia el adulto.

 

 

 

—Teddy, está bien, deja que se siente… —Harry le sonrió al niño y le señaló una silla enfrente, observó a Alioth que parecía embobado observando a Malfoy y sintió la incomodidad del último—. Alioth, cómete todo y no eches más azúcar, ¿entendido?

 

 

 

El desayuno siguió tranquilo, los niños hablaban entre sí, Harry decidió que estaba demasiado nervioso para comer algo más y parecía que su invitado quería hacer lo mismo, pero comió todo, quizás en la prisión mataban de hambre a sus prisioneros, tendría que hablar con Hermione para averiguar eso. Cuando terminaron, dejó que Draco y Alioth salieran a dar una vuelta mientras él y Teddy jugaban.

 

 

 

Harry aún podía recordar el día que se dio cuenta que a veces los prejuicios no te permiten ver más allá y la verdad es que hasta él los poseía, sí, se había admitido a sí mismo que aquello era cierto, que era una persona que muchas veces se había movido por los prejuicios. Aún así, había continuado su vida como siempre, porque admitir algo no significaba que lo tenías que solucionar, además, ¿qué podría hacer? Suficiente era hacerse cargo del menor de los Malfoy, era un gran mensaje y el mundo mágico aún lo procesaba. Pero a eso no iba, no. El día en que Harry Potter se dio cuenta que un prejuicio valía más que la realidad su corazón se hizo añicos.

 

 

 

Había tomado como costumbre visitar a los Weasleys todos los domingos, a la hora de la comida. Eran charlas amenas que podían extenderse hasta la tarde, casi siempre estaban todo el clan, comiendo en el jardín en una gran, gran mesa. La familia había ido aumentando entre matrimonios, novias, hijos e hijas. Cuando Alioth tenía poco más de tres años, parloteaba sin descanso y corría por todos lados, divertido cada vez que chocaba y caía al piso, allí fue cuando la tradición acabó. Un día de verano.

 

 

 

La señora Weasley preparaba la merienda y el postre, algo con mora, toda la casa tenía aquel olor dulzón. Mientras sus hijos ponían la mesa o arreglaban otras cosas, recordaba que iban a poner música, estaban festejando, Ginny volvía de Bélgica después de que su equipo hubiese salido invicto esa temporada. Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, cuidando que Teddy no arrastrara a Alioth a las escaleras y terminaran los dos llorando y moqueando. Era desastroso cuidar a dos revoltosos y aquello le había producido una gran admiración hacia Molly, cuidando a siete niños, casi todos seguidos. Ron estaba a su lado, explicándole emocionado algo de quidditch o de la tienda, no estaba seguro, porque estaba prestando atención a sus niños, sí, sus niños, sus ahijados.

 

 

 

Era un panorama normal, todos se habían acostumbrado, excepto quizás Charlie que cada vez que se pasaba por Reino Unido se mostraba más sorprendido por los cambios, el tiempo hacía mella en todos y aunque aceptó al mocoso rubio y de ojos claros, siempre parecía asombrado cuando Harry entraba en escena. Charlie no se había visto afectado tan directamente por los Malfoys y quizás por eso fue el primer en estrechar relaciones con su ahijado, incluso cuando venía poco siempre se acordaba de ambos por igual.

 

 

 

Pero ese día era especial, habían pasado años desde Ginny le había terminado y cualquier relación había acabado, Harry simplemente se dedicó a cuidar a los niños y ella a jugar por toda Europa y las pocas veces que había venido a Inglaterra, por una u otra razón, nunca habían coincidido. Ahora iban a verse de nuevo y aunque no estaba tan emocionado como debería estarlo, la seguridad que esa chica le ofrecía parecía suficiente.

 

 

 

Harry se había levantado a terminar una discusión entre sus ahijados y había terminado por tomar en brazos a Alioth quien estaba discutiendo con una pequeña Victoire, Teddy se reía y había empezado a jugar con la chiquilla, tirándole suavemente del cabello mientras la niña chillaba y balbuceaba. Había regañado al mayor y se había ido a sentar con el pequeño rubio en brazos, empezando a tararearle una canción para calmarlo. El crío era extremadamente sensible al rechazo y tenía poca tolerancia a la frustración, a Harry esa actitud le recordaba a Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy y se había preguntado si quizás su excompañero era tan delicado como su hermano menor. En esa pose los encontró Ginny, con Harry consolando al bonito niño que aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y un pequeño mohín y Ginny había fijado la vista en ellos, había fruncido el ceño y se había puesto a gritar.

 

 

 

"¿QUÉ HACE ÉL AQUÍ? ¡ES UN MALFOY!", los tres niños habían empezado a llorar por la voz estridente, buscando el consuelo en sus padres o padrino, en el caso de Harry, y había terminado con sus dos niños abrazados a él, escondidos en su pecho, lloriqueando, "SÁCALO AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¿ES QUE NO LO VEN? ¡ES UN PUTO MALFOY!" Y George la había sujetado apenas sacó la varita, la había alejado y le había pedido que se calmara. Pero ella no se calmó, gritó y pataleó y sacó a luz mil cosas que Lucius había hecho, que Draco les había hecho y acusó a Harry de venderse, lo acusó de un montón de cosas y Harry se había levantado, con sus ahijados en los brazos y como pudo se había ido por la red flú a casa.

 

 

 

Aunque Ginny volvió a irse al extranjero y podía ir a la Madriguera sin ningún peligro, dejó de hacerlo. Si iba en domingo y se quedaban a comer, Alioth empezaba a lloriquear y Teddy a hiperventilar, además, estaba ese olor a mora, tuvo que sacar ese alimento definitivamente la dieta de los pequeños, incluso después de años, se ponían tan nerviosos que parecían a punto de darles una crisis cuando se percibía aquel olor. Harry se odió por siempre por haberles creado tal trauma y simplemente se programó con los demás Weasleys para no volver a coincidir con la menor de los hermanos nunca más.

 

 

 

Cuando estaba en la escuela había pensado en ser auror, pero después de tanta muerte e injusticia de parte del ministerio, le había quedado un gusto amargo y por eso mismo había decidido tomar su tiempo, darse unas vacaciones. Pero se había quedado el primer mes por todos los funerales y por los Weasleys y el segundo por los juicios. Y cuando al fin todo se había arreglado, teniendo en cuenta que hablaban de vidas y libertades, estaba dispuesto a empacar sus cosas y fugarse por varias semanas antes de enfrentar el futuro con algo más que una muerte a manos de Voldemort… entonces había llegado Alioth.

 

 

 

Había descubierto que estaba cansado y que los niños traían felicidad, pero que agotaban más, paradójico. Tenía un propósito y se dio cuenta, que había estado igual que antes de saber que era mago, perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Lo bueno de ser criado como cerdo para matadero era que creías ibas a servir para algo, que tu destino estaba definido y él estaba lo suficientemente deprimido para creer eso. Pero Alioth cambió todo, porque estaba obligado a cuidarlo siempre, no era como Teddy, Andrómeda andaba encima de su nieto lo suficiente para impedirle hacer una estupidez. Pero Harry, con su pequeño Malfoy había empezado a crear una rutina, le había dado una razón para vivir, por muy mal que sonara.

 

 

 

Despertaba temprano, muchas veces por pesadillas, se ponía unos pantalones cortos, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera y salía a correr. Dependía qué tipo de pesadilla era el tiempo que corría por la arena, pero eso lo relajaba y cuando sentía que no iba a explotar y hundirse en la depresión, regresaba y se duchaba para así comenzar el día. Sin importar qué clima hiciera, si había tenido pesadillas, debía correr. Ya arreglado iba a despertar a Alioth, si Teddy estaba en casa, también lo hacía y los obligaba a bañarse y los ayudaba a vestirse y asearse y todos juntos bajaban a desayunar algo que Holly hecho. Después los llevaba a sus clases y en su tiempo a solas arreglaba sus asuntos con la editorial o dormía, almorzaban juntos y a la tarde, dependiendo del día o el clima salían a jugar afuera, visitaban amigos o los mandaba a más clases. Después del té los dejaba a sus aires, si solo se quedaba con Alioth, el niño normalmente leía o le pedía ayuda en alguna tarea y Harry aprovechaba de avanzar en sus libros. Cenaban, los obligaba a ducharse de nuevo, pues temía que si no seguían una buena higiene se enfermaran, y los acostaba, diciéndoles las buenas noches y ya a solas y en la oscuridad salía al patio y se ponía a escribir y a fumar.

 

 

 

Hermione lo había llenado de sermones cuando se había enterado de aquel pequeño vicio, y Harry solo se había encogido de hombros, pues si le hubiese dicho que se ponía ansioso y que el humo lo calmaba, ella lo habría mandado directo a un psicólogo o lo que sea que tengan los magos en esa área, pero jamás le había confesado la verdad, porque no estaba loco, solo había vivido una guerra. Si es que hacía demasiado frío, encantaba el salón o el dormitorio para que el humo se fuera adheriendo a una burbuja, encerrándose allí y cuando veía lo negra que quedaba simplemente sentía asco, porque sus pulmones seguro estaban peor.

 

 

 

Cuando los días eran buenos, a veces hasta no se acordaba de fumar, pero si eran malos entonces se le sumaba alguna botella de whisky de fuego, entonces pronto terminaba rendido en la cama, babeando y teniendo una feliz noche sin pesadillas, para despertar al día siguiente con una resaca horrible, sabía que se estaba volviendo viejo por eso mismo, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba tanto como antes.

 

 

 

Harry sabía que su monotonía lo estaba destruyendo, sus ahijados eran suficiente novedad para tenerlo interesado en sus juegos y ocurrencias, pero a la ausencia de ellos se hundía en su depresión. Ron lo había notado, la elfina lo había notado y Hermione lo había notado. Cada uno lo había intentando arreglar a su modo y todos habían fallado, porque, diciendo la verdad, ¿quién podría dormir tranquilo teniendo un complejo de héroe y sabiendo que muchas personas murieron solo por apoyarte? A veces Colin se le aparecía en sueños, Tonk, Remus, Snape, incluso Crabbe, lo culpaban, lo culpaban de todo y Harry se despertaba sudando frío, con lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que había gritado. Hacia años que había aprendido a mantener un hechizo silenciador en su habitación, así nadie se podría enterar que tenía todos esos terrores nocturnos, suficientes traumas para sus niños como para crear otro.

 

 

 

La llegada de Malfoy no cambió mucho las cosas, solo le ofreció una habitación vacía, que quedaba al lado de la propia y agregó un plato más en la mesa, bueno, en realidad dos, pero nunca admitiría la verdad de porqué necesitaba poner dos puestos y no solo uno, si alguien preguntaba, inventaba una excusa. Los primeros días cumplió con su acostumbrada rutina. El rubio solo era una sombra de lo que había sido, hablaba muy poco y mayormente escuchaba a Alioth, devoraba todo lo que le ponían en su plato, sino estaba haciendo alguna de estas dos actividades, salía a pasear, pero siempre llegaba a la hora de las comidas.

 

 

 

Un par de noches después de la llegada de Malfoy, Harry tenía demasiado frío como para salir de la cama, por lo que se había dedicado a trabajar allí y a las tantas de la madrugada había escuchado los gritos. Había ido a ver y se había encontrado con su antiguo compañero de clase revolviéndose en su cama, luego de hacer un hechizo para que los niños no escuchasen, se acercó y suspiró. Ceño fruncido, lágrimas, labios entreabiertos en una mueca de horror y asco, puños apretados. Era la muerte, era ver a la muerte. Harry se sentó en la cama y aún con varita en mano, le tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó un poco.

 

 

 

El joven abrió los ojos, asustado, en ellos se traslucía el miedo, la culpa, el horror. Ambos habían vivido una guerra y ambos habían perdido. Habían estado al frente y eso les había costado la cordura, lo sabía y, probablemente, Malfoy también lo sabía. Harry suspiró y observó el reloj en su muñeca, era tarde, pero Malfoy temblaba de tal forma que parecía un niño pequeño… un niño. Su corazón se sintió más duro, más oprimido y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse, estaba al borde de una crisis, ver a Malfoy le recordaba el pasado, verlo así de mal, pálido, ojeroso, demacrado… Era verse a sí mismo. El rubio había tenido razón, ambos eran solo unos niños cuando les tocó enfrentarse a tamañas situaciones. Con la varita invocó sus cigarrillos y luego de colocar la burbuja de siempre, sacó uno y se lo puso en los labios, ofreciendo la cajetilla a su huésped. Parecía algo más calmado, quizás avergonzado, pero por sobre todo curioso, aunque el terror seguía presente en sus facciones.

 

 

 

—Es un horrible hábito, hace más mal que bien, pero por Merlín, calma completamente —explicó, el otro dudó un momento antes de agarrar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y aspirar. Tosió de inmediato, haciendo muecas, seguramente el sabor no le había gustado—. Tienes que aspirarlo como si fuera aire y luego soltarlo lentamente, poco a poco te acostumbras.

 

 

 

—Esta cosa es horrible, Potter, ¿cómo puedes ingerirla? —preguntó con la voz extraña, quizás por el cigarrillo, quizás por la pesadilla.

 

 

 

—Es muggle, entiendo por qué no lo conoces, pero pensé que los magos tenían habanos o algo así, mucho más genial. Las primeras veces no tiene ninguna gracia, pero después… Bueno, es estupendo para calmarte.

 

 

 

—¿Lo haces frente a los niños? —Malfoy miraba con ojo crítico el cigarrillo, observándolo consumirse. Harry aprovechó de invocar el cenicero para así ir botando las cenizas, sonriendo apenas un poco—. En realidad esos son vicios propios de nacidos muggles o magos o brujas que se han ido a vivir al mundo muggle o tienen un contacto permanente con ellos. Ningún sangre pura aspiraría esta mierda.

 

 

 

—Es genial no ser uno entonces —comentó en broma, Malfoy levantó los ojos hacia él, se había calmado, más por la charla estúpida que por el cigarrillo, al cual de todas formas seguía aspirando—. Y se dice fumar, por cierto. ¿Entonces con qué se drogan los de tu clase? En el mundo muggle hay cosas mucho más sofisticadas y caras, pero adictivas que crean sensaciones mucho más geniales que la calma de la nicotina.

 

 

 

—Pociones… —murmuró, intentando fumar como lo hacía Harry, parecía que le había agarrado el truco—. Se hacen adictos a las pociones. Es sorprendente que tú no seas un adicto… A la poción para dormir sin sueños, me refiero. Antes de venir aquí fui a darme una vuelta por la anterior casa del profesor Snape, creí que tendría de esas pociones… o cualquiera, en realidad, pero no había nada útil, en la mansión tampoco había nada, aunque era algo esperable. Ya antes de que nos sentenciaran habíamos gastado todo.

 

 

 

—¿Eres adicto a esa poción?

 

 

 

—No… —se rió y fue extraño, era triste, era sarcástico, pero no era cruel. Malfoy tenía todas las defensas bajas, se veía más humano y por ende, mucho más derrotado que cuando tuvo su explosión de ira—. Pasé ocho años sin la poción, tiempo suficiente para que el cuerpo la expulse…

 

 

 

—También tengo pesadillas, por eso suelo silenciar mi habitación de modo que nadie escuche lo que pase, pero yo pueda seguir escuchando a los niños por cualquier cosa… Aunque nunca pensé en beber una poción, creo que Snape me creó tal aversión a su asignatura y, bueno, todos esos golpes que terminaban en la enfermería que… no sé, son horribles.

 

 

 

El slytherin lo miró, probablemente Harry se veía igual de derrotado que él, quizás él era capaz de ver lo que sus amigos y la elfina habían visto, el hoyo profundo en el que estaba, que ni siquiera los niños habían logrado sacarlo. Y no le importó, no le importó que Malfoy lo supiera, porque él podría comprender mejor que nadie, porque él había vivido lo mismo. Misión suicida, títere de otros, hacer siempre lo que se espera de él. Ron y Hermione solo podían tener un atisbo de todo, pero Draco Malfoy lo podía comprender y lo podía juzgar, porque había estado al otro lado de la moneda.

 

 

 

—Bueno, otra cosa que sirve es el whiskey de fuego, pero las resacas son horribles, casi una década sin beber nada no creo que te funcione bien. De todas formas, estoy al lado, por si quieres cigarrillos. Lo mejor es salir, pero a veces el frío o la flojera son suficientes para querer invocar esa burbuja y es necesaria, si Hermione huele un solo rastro de nicotina, nos colgará de los huevos.

 

 

 

—¿Por qué haces esto, Potter?

 

 

 

—¿Fumar? Porque calma, tengo insomnio, cuido a dos críos, es algo pesado y estresante y… Calma.

 

 

 

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

 

 

 

Harry suspiró, se levantó y apagó su cigarrillo, Malfoy había hecho lo mismo hace solo unos minutos, hizo desaparecer todo, incluida la burbuja, el olor se fue en seguida y respiró hondo. Volvió a mirar al joven, estaba sentado en su cama, esperando una explicación y el gryffindor no la tenía. Pensó en sus libros, pensó en los personajes de su saga… Algo así había pasado antes, lo había escrito y se dio cuenta que era algo que había esperado hacer desde hace mucho, que era necesario de hacer.

 

 

 

—Por la paz… —su voz sonó demasiado triste, eso cargaba demasiado—. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como siempre hemos creído. Puedo decir que te conozco mejor que muchas personas, descontando a los de tu casa y tus padres, te observé por años, lo mismo por ti, nos odiamos, nos analizamos y todo se vio envuelto en algo más grande, más cruel, más duro… Si hubiese estado en tu posición, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú y no me habría arrepentido de mis decisiones… Pero lo que ocurrió con tu familia afectará negativamente a Alioth, puedo protegerlo ahora, pero cuando vaya a la escuela recibirá el rechazo cruel, lo odiarán… El odio es algo terrible, ¿sabes? Viví toda mi infancia sintiéndome un incordio, alguien que no merecía nada, Alioth no merece una infancia así. Si puedo protegerlo, si puedo hacerlo feliz por once años antes que llegue la hora de que se aleje de mí, lo haré y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre.

 

 

 

Le sorprendió ser capaz de hablar de eso, de sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que estaba en el límite, el miedo de perder a uno de sus ahijados era suficiente para romper con el precario equilibrio de su vida. Volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama al notar que sus piernas le temblaban, quiso volver a hablar, pero no podía, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y algo quería salir de él. Fueron las lágrimas, lágrimas que derramaba en las solitarias noches, el dolor que había soportado, porque hablar era demasiado, no podía, había intentado fingir que no existía; pero siempre estuvo allí. Y se derrumbó frente a la persona que menos había pensado, le habló de las pesadillas, del miedo que le generaba la situación de Alioth, de Ginny y su rechazo, de como se había aislado con la excusa de estar cuidando a los críos, pero que en verdad no era capaz de enfrentarse al mundo, también le habló de lo mal que se tomó la noticia de su liberación y un montón de cosas más. Se desahogó, había empezado a hablar y no podía detenerse, había empezado a llorar y cada frase se interrumpía por sollozos o hipidos. Malfoy solo lo miraba, Harry sentía su vista clavada en él, pero no se atrevía a observar su expresión. Entonces pasó la cosa más extraña que había vivido hasta el momento, el rubio le abrazó, había rodeado su cuerpo con ambos brazos y lo había obligado a apegarse y Harry estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado necesitado de cariño y consuelo que solo se apegó a él, llorando más. El otro acarició su espalda suavemente, sin decir ninguna palabra.

 

 

 

—Gracias… —susurró cuando Harry al fin se calmó—. Gracias por aceptar cuidar de Alioth, por aceptar ser su padrino… No podíamos protegerlo y tú lo hiciste por nosotros, aún con todo el peso que llevabas encima… De verdad, gracias.

 

 

 

Se quedaron así un rato, cada uno intentando recomponerse, reunir sus pedacitos. Harry había vivido una guerra, había soportado el peso de ser la pieza crucial que la definiría, había creído que moriría, pero solo había visto morir a los demás; había vivido toda su vida bajo prejuicios y estigmas y al acoger a Alioth todo se había vuelto peor. Malfoy, por otro lado, había vivido la guerra, había sido prisionero en Azkaban y ahora se preparaba para un futuro incierto. Ambos tenían heridas demasiado profundas, habían tenido que madurar demasiado pronto y se habían odiado tanto que se habían llegado a conocer y como buenos enemigos, ambos sabían que el otro estaba en su momento más débil…

 

 

 

Y habían hecho una tregua. Por ellos, por Alioth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegamos. Nos veremos el próximo miércoles si es que así debe pasar. Acá en el sur de Latinoamérica está oyéndose fuerte el problema del machismo y su expresión máxima que es el femicidio y con tanta mala noticia (de femicidios, violaciones, acosos... violencia de toda índole) me estoy haciendo un pequeño manojo de tristeza y rabia, por lo que los capítulos que siguen y en los que he avanzado tienen ese rastro y hay algunos en los que no queda, en otras va, lamentablemente, perfecto. Así que tendré que revisarlos más.
> 
> Que tengan un lindo día todos, todas y todes.


	4. Capítulo III: Convivir es más fácil que vivir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia.  
> Espero lo disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter ni el mundo mágico me pertenecen, tampoco gano dinero escribiendo esto y blablablá.

> “Cada uno tenía su pasado encerrado dentro de sí mismo,    
>  como las hojas de un libro aprendido por ellos de memoria;    
>  y sus amigos podían sólo leer el título”
> 
> Virginia Woolf

 

 

Ahora que estaba en una mejor situación con Malfoy, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, el ambiente en la casa era respirable y ambos no se evitaban en todo momento para no tener una pelea colosal. Harry podría vivir así eternamente, pero el destino lo odiaba, el destino o lo que fuera que dominara en su vida. Lo odiaba y lo odiaba mucho.

 

Apenas una semana después de la tregua con el rubio, Ron llegó de visita, siempre llegaba sin avisar y, en realidad, aquello no molestaba en absoluto, pero en ese instante no estaba preparado para ver cómo se armaba toda una batalla campal en su sala cuando el pelirrojo se encontró con Malfoy. Para su suerte, y sin cuestionarse mucho el por qué, el rubio no hizo más que quedarse callado y bajar la cabeza. Quizás Azkaban no le hizo tan mal. Se pateó mentalmente por pensar así y desvió la atención a una salida que harían con los niños, Ron de inmediato se integró a ese tema y Malfoy pareció respirar tranquilo.

 

—Iremos al mundo muggle en un par de días más, quizás la semana próxima. Pero hoy vamos a ir a comprar libros, ya sabes, como estamos en una zona mágica, el correo no llega, el correo muggle. Y aunque tengo ese buzón en Londres, a Alioth y a Teddy les gustan las librerías, especialmente porque tienen gran variedad de literatura para niños —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

 

—Ah, eso es genial, ¿y dónde están esos mocosos? —Malfoy arrugó la nariz tras ese comentario de Ron, como si estuviera oliendo mierda.

 

—Supongo que bajarán pronto —murmuró y rogó porque así fuera.

 

Un cuarto de hora después los niños entraron al salón, iban vestidos al estilo muggle con la ropa que Hermione o Harry les había ido comprando, generalmente usaban ropa de mago, porque les era más cómodo para sus tonterías. Allí solo era Harry quien seguía vistiendo la ropa de toda su vida, pero realmente no importaba, si los críos estaban bien con eso, él no se quejaría.

 

—No van a salir con esas pintas, ¿verdad? —exclamó Malfoy como si el solo hecho de pensarlo fuera muy doloroso para él.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen? Siempre salimos así —preguntó Teddy, mirándose a sí mismo y luego a Alioth quien se había sonrojado tras el comentario de su hermano.

 

—¿Los hacen salir así? Por Merlín… —el rubio se acercó a los niños y analizó la ropa—. Estas prendas son de una pésima calidad, ¿no sabes que los niños corren, sudan, juegan y otras cosas, Potter? Deberían vestir mejor. 

 

—¿Quieres que vistan como tú a esa edad? De negro y bien arreglado, muy quietecito, como si ensuciarse fuera algo muy lejano para ti, ¿no? —atacó Ron con malicia.

 

Malfoy solo lo ignoró y siguió mirando las prendas, obligándolos a quitárselas a los niños que obedecieron felices, adoraban ver a Ron perder los estribos y, al parecer, el nuevo inquilino iba a lograr todo un espectáculo. Harry se quedó quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, detestaba esas situaciones.

 

—Iré a la mansión a buscar la ropa que tenía de niño —terminó diciendo decidido Malfoy.

 

—Agradezco tu intención…, pero iremos al mundo muggle y necesitamos ropa muggle… —susurró Harry, no queriendo crear más problemas de los que ya habían.

 

—Eso es obvio, Potter —replicó el rubio, apartándose de los niños para mirarlo—. Cuando era pequeño visité muchas veces el mundo muggle, puedo asegurar que lo conozco mejor que  _ Weasel  _ [comadreja].

 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa maldito hurón? Ojalá hubiese aprendido ese hechizo para transformarte en el bicho blanco ese.

 

—¿De verdad? No tienes imaginación alguna,  _ Weasel _ . Usaré tu chimenea para llegar a la mansión y traeré la ropa, deben haber varias prendas que le queden.

 

—Oh… ¿le heredarás ropa a tu hermano menor? —Ron no odiaba a Alioth, eso era claro, pero sí quería vengarse de años de humillación, por lo que con ese comentario no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa burlona y ganadora.

 

—Claro, el pobretón siempre lo vería así —mencionó Malfoy casi como si estuviera cansado, pero más bien parecía un comentario hiriente—. Mi madre era una fanática de la moda. Aunque vistiera diferente cada día, no habría alcanzado a usar todos los trajes que compró para mí. Obviamente iré por las prendas que tienen hasta la etiqueta. Si quieres puedo ver si tengo algunos trapos para ti.

 

Ron iba a responder, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se fue por la chimenea. Después de eso, nadie pudo parar al pelirrojo que ni siquiera el gran banquete que comieron como desayuno impidieron que se siguiera quejando “del rubiecito malagradecido”. A Harry, por otro lado, lo que le preocupó fue otra cosa. Malfoy había llegado sin ningún equipaje y al parecer luego de salir de prisión habría ido a la casa de Snape a buscar pociones, pero nunca pasó por su casa. Además, desde que se había quedado a vivir con Harry, Teddy y Alioth usaba la misma ropa siempre, cada día aparecía limpio y sus prendas hasta se veían como si estuvieran planchadas, pero siempre era el mismo traje. Mientras comía, deseó que Malfoy trajera un poco de ropa para él, con ese orgullo que se traía, seguro debía ser doloroso vestir cada día lo mismo.

 

Unas horas después, Malfoy se apareció por la chimenea, traía un saco lleno de ropa y una maleta que de inmediato Holly hizo desaparecer, probablemente hacia la habitación que el rubio ocupaba. Los niños se acercaron curiosos a ver el contenido del saco y hasta Ron se mostraba atento, seguro ya tenía varios comentarios para hacer.

 

Sorprendentemente, las prendas eran bastante comunes, eran algo que verías en las estanterías de las grandes tiendas. Malfoy murmuró algo de que eso era lo que había seleccionado de lo que tenía y Harry se acercó a mirar. Todo era de marca, con materiales agradables al tacto y que al parecer también eran resistentes. Había una variedad de pantalones, camisas, sudaderas, camisetas, suéteres y una que otra chaqueta o abrigo. Los críos de inmediato se zambulleron a elegir, separando prendas del montón que había traído Malfoy para reclamarlas como suyas.

 

Ron no pudo decir nada, la ropa era de buena calidad, nueva y, por sobre todo, infantil y totalmente muggle, nada era elegante y pretencioso. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era extraño, ¿acaso Narcissa era una mujer que gustaba de la moda muggle? ¿O que llevaba regularmente a su hijo a museos o de compras? Levantó la cabeza para preguntar, pero Malfoy ya no estaba, probablemente él también estaba viendo la ropa que había traído para sí. Harry sonrió y siguió viendo cómo sus niños se ocupaban en probarse prendas y escoger.

  
  
  


En una de las tantas visitas de Charlie, Alioth recibió un conejo de peluche de color azul, el niño se volvió inseparable a éste de inmediato, Teddy, por otro lado, destruyó a la primera el perrito que le correspondía. El conejo era más bien un cojín, un cuerpo más o menos triangular donde colgaban sus cuatro patitas, en la base del supuesto triángulo estaba su cola redondeada y en la punta se formaba su cabeza, de esta aparecían dos orejas alargadas. No era un conejo clásico, pero sí tenía toda la forma de uno. El problema era que Alioth había sacado de quién sabe dónde que era una foca, y así le había llamado:  _Seal _ [foca], en un principio nadie le contradijo ni le corrigió, tenía poco más de cuatro años, estaba bien que le llamara como quisiera.

 

Pasado el tiempo aquel peluche se volvió esencial para el niño, lo llevaba a todos lados, dormía con él incluso cuando se dormía con Teddy. Eran uno y las pocas veces en que no estaba involucrado era en las comidas, principalmente porque Andrómeda lo convenció que el peluche también debía comer, pero en su mundo; cuando debía salir, porque Teddy lo había molestado lo suficiente; y cuando volaba, porque podía ser peligroso para él, aún cuando las escobas no le permitían ir más allá de un metro de altura.

 

Malfoy aún no conocía al famoso peluche y lo vino a conocer en un día normal de domingo, Harry estaba medio durmiendo en uno de los sofás, había tenido una noche de pesadillas y debía enfocarse en hacer una entrevista en línea, así que intentaba recuperar fuerzas. El rubio estaba sentado en otro sofá, al parecer leyendo y Teddy y Alioth jugaban sobre la alfombra algún juego de cartas inventado por George y Ron.

 

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Teddy! —chilló la voz de Alioth—.  _ Seal _ , ven conmigo, no podemos jugar con tramposos. 

 

Entonces Malfoy había levantado la vista, curioso y probablemente había notado cómo el niño se abraza con fuerza al peluche de conejo, haciendo mohines y mirando el juego.

 

—¿ _ Seal _ ? Tiene más pinta de conejo que de foca, en realidad, ni siquiera parece una foca. —comentó Malfoy.

 

Un silencio extraño se instaló, el niño rubio había levantado sus ojitos del juego y los había enfocado en su hermano mayor, parpadeando confundido, como si no hubiese entendido a lo que se refería. Harry se acomodó y observó la situación, preguntándose si debía intervenir o solo observar lo que ocurriría.

 

—Es una foca, por eso se llama así.

 

—Claro que no, míralo, tiene orejas, ninguna foca tiene orejas tan largas. Es un conejo.

 

Harry se levantó rápido al ver el rostro de Alioth quien había mirado a su peluche con atención y había acariciado las orejas de éste, el mohín se hizo más pronunciado y el labio comenzó a temblarle.

 

—¡Es una foca! —volvió a chillar y se abrazó más al animalito.

 

Malfoy se mantuvo callado, mirando a su hermano y al peluche, el niño, mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente, observaba analíticamente a su peluche, tocándolo y revisándolo. Teddy se mantenía en silencio, presenciando la escena como si no se creyera lo que pasaba. Harry tampoco supo qué hacer, pero no hizo falta. El pequeño se levantó, se acercó a Malfoy y le entregó el peluche como si le diera asco, como si hubiese descubierto la mayor mentira de su vida. En su rostro se veía la decepción y el dolor que ésta le producía.

 

—Es un conejo —concluyó al fin, empezando a llorar esta vez no como un niño mimado a quien se le contradice, sino con el dolor de quien da cuenta de una verdad que no logró ver antes.

 

En ese momento Harry se acercó y tomó en brazos al niño quien rápido se acurrucó contra su hombro, abrazándose con sus delgados y pequeños bracitos a su cuello, sollozando con verdadera pena por tal descubrimiento. Malfoy seguía sentado en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer, con el peluche de conejo sobre su regazo, abandonado allí como si fuera el mensajero de una horrenda verdad. Teddy también se había levantado y se abrazaba a Harry, acariciando como podía la espalda del niño que seguía llorando desconsolado. 

 

—Yo… lo siento… No sabía… —Malfoy parecía confundido, se levantó, tomando al peluche de una de sus patas y salió de la sala.

 

Harry quiso ir detrás de él, pero su preocupación era su ahijado, así que solo intentó consolar al pequeño y a Teddy, terminando por prepararles un poco de chocolate caliente. Después de todo, era su deber proteger a esos niños que no tenían a nadie más.

  
  
  


Unos días después Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para revisar el desayuno. Al parecer Holly ya había arreglado todo, pues la mesa estaba puesta y los platos del día anterior lavados y secos. Iba a dar media vuelta para ir por los niños y de paso despertar a Malfoy cuando notó que solo habían cuatro puestos. La elfina no haría algo así, estaba seguro. 

 

Sintiendo el corazón palpitar con fuerza, esa horrible opresión en el pecho y el dolor terrible en la cabeza. Temblando se acercó a la mesa y constató que sí, eran cuatro puestos. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un torbellino, no podía moverse, no podía respirar por mucho que boqueaba, el aire entraba y salía, las manos le sudaban, un pitido era lo único que escuchaba y cuatro… Veía el cuatro en todas partes… Debía sacarlo, debía arreglar. Pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada. No importaba hacia donde mirara, habían cuatros, si restaba, si sumaba, multiplicaba o dividía, todo era ese jodido número. Se agarró al respaldo de la silla como si fuera una tabla de salvación, los platos lo miraban, los tenedores y las tazas, cuatro de cada uno. Iba a vomitar. O iba a hacer explotar la casa, notaba su magia temblorosa queriendo desbordarse. 

 

Una mano pálida entró a su campo visual y movió un par de cosas, Harry solo miró sin hablar y no fue hasta que aquella mano retiró uno de los platos, con su tenedor, su taza y su servilleta, que pudo respirar tranquilo. Malfoy lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y algo de temor, Harry iba a hablar, pero solo se echó a llorar, la tensión de ver ese número lo superó. El rubio dejó las cosas a un lado, no sobre la mesa, y se acercó a darle un pañuelo.

 

—Me apresuré e hice el desayuno con Holly, disculpa, no sabía que… tenías ciertos rituales.

 

Harry asintió, cuando al fin se recompuso, llamó a la elfina, esta se apresuró a integrar el puesto faltante para que fueran cinco puestos y se despidió. Malfoy en algún momento había preferido huir, dejándolo solo en la cocina. No supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso y terminar de tranquilizarse. Aún temblaba cuando Teddy se acercó a abrazarlo y Alioth le sonrió, temblaba, pero estaba bien, gracias a Draco…

  
  
  


Hermione, a diferencia de Ron, no había hecho ningún escándalo al ver a Draco. Le había saludado con cortesía y luego se había enfocado en otras cosas. Harry no sabría decir si era gracias a su madurez, inteligencia y demás virtudes, o porque las hormonas de su embarazo le impedían ser cruel, especialmente con alguien que se veía bastante demacrado. Draco había subido de peso después de tanta comida, su piel no parecía tan cenicienta y su rostro algo más calmado, pero seguía mostrándose como si le hubiesen dado una horrible paliza o como si la noche anterior hubiese sido luna llena y él hubiese tenido que aguantar su licantropía, así como se veía el profesor Lupin, pero quizás, mucho peor.

 

Todos los años su amiga llegaba a obligar a Harry a ordenar un poco la casa, a deshacerse de lo que ya no utilizaba. Esto más bien consistía en Harry echando todo lo que su amiga no quería ver en una caja y tirándolo en un cuarto anexo en la casa por el patio trasero. Ese día de verano se había aparecido con su hija, Rose, de la cual también era padrino, por cierto, y se puso manos a la obra, sin embargo, tal actividad no funcionaba con tanto niño revoloteando, mucho menos con el avanzado embarazo de Hermione, así que terminaron rindiéndose en el patio, teniendo un día de picnic, con un Teddy y un  Alioth sobreexcitados creyéndose tan mayores frente a una pequeña Rose de un año que parecía sorprenderse con todo. En eso estaban cuando Hermione preguntó por cierto objeto mágico para bebés que no había podido encontrar de buena calidad y que sabía Harry aún conservaba, dos para ser más exactos, así que se levantaron y fueron al bendito cuarto.

 

Éste estaba oscuro y olía encerrado, todo entraba allí, pero era muy poco lo que salía, más allá del árbol de Navidad junto a sus adornos y una que otra cosa, todo lo demás quedaba sellado allí. Harry se adentró junto a Draco y desde la puerta Hermione veía con su hijita encima, impidiendo el paso a los otros dos revoltosos. Mientras Harry removía las cajas y Draco iluminaba con una lámpara, el niño que vivió sintió algo agradable, era como un anhelo, como oler algo que te recordaba a tu hogar o a una persona, era como escuchar los pasos de alguien que se había ido y volvía después de tanto, era como cuando reparó su varita e hizo el primer hechizo. Se apresuró a moverse para acercarse a esa fuente de… algo. Y se sorprendió un poco que tanta energía viniese de su baúl de la escuela. 

 

Se inclinó y con ceremonia abrió la tapa. La sensación sólo aumentó y algo en su interior ya sabía qué encontraría cuando metió la mano dentro y sus dedos evadieron túnicas, pergaminos y libros hasta dar con el objeto. Lo agarró fuerte en sus manos y lo sacó con cuidado. Una varita. Esta se removió ansiosa, pero Harry no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el llamado no era hacia él. Levantó la vista y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, su expresión anhelante, pero quieto, como si no supiera que fuese correcto ir por lo que le pertenecía. Había un silencio agradable, ceremonioso, ninguno de los niños abrió la boca, porque el momento era tan importante que no debían arruinarlo y eso lo sabían. Era magia pura.

 

Harry extendió la mano y le ofreció la varita, apenas Draco la tomó fue como si el mundo se detuviera, como si ahora todo fuera a estar bien, cada pieza en su lugar. El rubio ya no estaba tan ojeroso, ni tan pálido, ni tan demacrado o eso parecía a los ojos del otro mago. Draco se dedicó a observar su varita con verdadero amor y cuando hizo un pequeño hechizo, un _lumus_ , fue como si el mundo terminara de ser perfecto.

 

— _Frater magicae_ —susurró Hermione.

 

—¿Qué? —Harry se giró y el hechizo se terminó, aunque la sensación quedó presente.

 

—Solo lo había leído en libros, jamás había visto uno hecho realidad… —siguió parloteando—. Eso significa que el pelo de unicornio de tu varita te fue dado directamente por el unicornio.

 

Draco la observó algo avergonzado, mirando ansioso su varita, como si quisiera huir con ella. Los niños, por otro lado, apenas salieron de su estado, se abalanzaron sobre él y lo llenaron de preguntas. Harry no entendía mucho y observó confundido a su amiga, ella estaba mirando al rubio con una expresión extraña, como cuando se tragaba las miles de preguntas que quería hacer porque esperaba una maravillosa explicación. Al final, terminaron saliendo de aquel oscuro cuarto y se sentaron sobre el césped, Alioth y Teddy seguían emocionados mientras que la pequeña Rose en cambio, se había acurrucado en los brazos de su madre embarazada y se había terminado por dormir.

 

—¡Draco! ¿Entonces viste un unicornio cuando pequeño? —terminó por preguntar Teddy, demasiado emocionado para aguantar más, el rubio, algo nervioso, dejó de observar su varita y respiró hondo.

 

—Algo así, no lo recuerdo bien… —al fin la levantó y creó un par de chispas plateadas aparecieron—. Fue cuando era muy pequeño, mis padres solían ir a hacer picnics cerca de un bosque cerca de uno de las tantas casonas de nuestra familia, era normal que los domingo en la mañana saliéramos y nos quedáramos un rato allí. 

 

—¿Salías mucho con papá y mamá? —preguntó con emoción contenida Alioth.

 

—No… —a Draco parecía no dolerle eso, pero sí la expresión de su hermano, por lo que agregó—. Cuando era más pequeño me llevaban a todos lados, conocí toda Gran Bretaña y buena parte de Europa, pero con la muerte del abuelo, papá tuvo que encargarse de más cosas acá en Inglaterra y dejamos de salir.

 

—¿Recuerdas el nombre del bosque? —cuestionó a su vez Hermione, deseosa de averiguar algo más de aquella situación tan extraña.

 

—No realmente, nunca pregunté. Continuando con el relato, se supone que fue un día de verano, así que estaba un poco más caluroso, mis padres se distrajeron en algo y yo me perdí, asumieron que me adentré en el bosque y buscaron por horas y horas, desesperados, en una de las tantas veces que regresaron por si yo también lo había hecho, me encontraron durmiendo sobre las mantas, tapado con otras, tenía la boca manchada de moras, cosa relevante, porque en el bosque la mitad eran venenosas y diferenciarlas era algo complicado, obviamente no morí, así que o tuve mucha suerte o alguien me entregó las correctas. Finalmente, en la mano, tenía agarrado varios pelos de unicornios. Madre se sentía orgullosa con eso y siempre me dijo que sería más especial que otros niños, pero padre no estaba tan contento y me obligó a que no debía decir nada a nadie. El día que fuimos a hacer las compras, le entregué los pelos a Ollivander, él se emocionó también y mientras esperábamos que creara la varita con la madera que, al parecer, funcionaba mejor, fui a hacer lo demás…

 

Se instaló el silencio, Harry intentaba imaginar a Draco como ese niño pequeño que se había perdido y el amor que al parecer le profesaban sus padres, era algo complicado, porque Lucius siempre había sido un desgraciado en su mente y Narcissa, bueno, ella se preocupaba por su familia, pero no parecía muy afín al contacto físico. Entonces recordó que cuando él había ido a comprar sus cosas con Hagrid, se encontró en la tienda de túnicas a Draco y que lo había detestado por creerse superior, ahora entendía un poco el porqué de su actitud, más allá de crianza como un sangre pura, Draco Malfoy se creía superior porque un unicornio le dio sus pelos para su varita, Harry también se habría pavoneado en ese caso.

 

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué es eso de frater no sé qué? —los pequeños seguían cuestionando a Draco y éste intentaba responder lo mejor que podía.

 

— _Frater magicae_ , hermanos mágicos. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando un ser mágico le ofrece a un mago o bruja una parte de sí para que su poder se despliegue a través de éste, es porque la criatura vio en el humano algo especial. En el Reino Unido desde hace muchos años solo se trabaja con tres núcleos, fibra de corazón de dragón, pluma de fénix y pelo de unicornio, por supuesto hay más, pero es lo que funciona en este país. Las varitas con un núcleo de pluma de fénix son escasas y hasta el momento no hay registro alguno de que un fénix ofreciera su pluma a alguien en específico. Los dragones, en cambio, han entregado parte de su corazón a brujas y magos poderosos, algunos fueron reyes, otros grandes generales. El poder era lo más importante y, la verdad, es que los dragones son bien machistas, no recuerdo que exista registro de alguna mujer a la que le hayan ofrecido directamente la fibra de corazón —soltó un suspiro y negó, pero pronto se repuso, observando a Draco—. Los unicornios, por otro lado, tampoco entregan sus pelos muy fácilmente y si lo hacen, es por amor… Se enamoran de las doncellas vírgenes, brujas puras que se volvieron sanadoras importantes o simplemente viven el día a día. Se dice que Helga Hufflepuff fue una de ellas, pero no hay demasiados registros.

 

—¿Pero qué diferencia hay con una varita de la tienda?

 

Hermione lo observó como si fuera idiota y Harry se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir algún comentario fuera de lugar, después de todo, su amiga estaba en cinta.

 

—Los dragones son codiciosos, ¿verdad? Las personas que recibieron directamente de ellos su núcleo mágico también lo eran, buscaban el poder. Los unicornios quieren pasar desapercibidos y son las criaturas más puras que existen, por eso se inclinan por las mujeres, porque, social y culturalmente, no buscarán ascender en el poder y no se meterán en conflictos… Si Malfoy recibió un pelo de un unicornio, quedó ligado a éste de por vida y, probablemente, toda la situación de Voldemort y ser mortífago le creó más de un problema. Eso explicaría su actitud en sexto año, era como el pelo de unicornio que muere de tristeza por culpa de la magia negra, Malfoy estaba pasando por el mismo estado. Eso explica el por qué la madera es de espino. Ollivander sabía de su familia y sabía que ese pelo de unicornio en particular solo podría funcionar bien si estaba bien resguardado.

 

—¿Qué tiene que ver la madera con todo eso?

 

—Dios, Harry, te falta estudiar y leer. La madera fue el escudo de ambos, de Malfoy y el núcleo de la varita, así ninguno murió de tristeza por usar maleficios o las Artes Oscuras en general.

  
Ambos se quedaron mirando a Draco, el cual seguía conversando animadamente con los niños, mostrándoles hechizo tras hechizo. Seguramente él se sentía muy solo sin su varita y Harry había sido muy torpe al olvidarla y guardarla como si fuera alguna otra chuchería más. Conocía el dolor de no tener tu varita, el sabor amargo de usar otra. Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, más allá de la valla y el acantilado, donde estaba el mar. De nuevo había lastimado a alguien y, aunque había enmendado su error, la herida estaba hecha y la cicatriz… la cicatriz siempre quedaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo la demora, he estado ocupada con los estudios y he tenido algunos problemas personales para continuar la historia. Sé cómo terminara y el final ya está escrito, pero este capítulo me costó demasiado porque no quería hacer una suma de cosas, sino que cada pequeño cuadro expresara algo importante sobre las relaciones o las personalidades de cada personaje. :(
> 
> Por cierto, eso del peluche de Alioth es un hecho 100% real. Cuando tenía 13 años una amiga me regaló para mi cumpleaños un peluche/cojín de un conejo rosado y no sé de dónde saqué era una foca, no soy de ponerle nombres a mis peluches, pero yo lo llamaba Foca. Cuando tenía 17/18 años le dije a mi hermana “Oye, pásame a mi foca” y ella muy, “¿De qué estás hablando?” y yo bien “Anda, mi foca, el peluche rosado” y allí vino su frase que me cagó la existencia “Es un conejo”. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que comprendan un poquito mejor el actuar de cada personaje. Nos leemos pronto, besos.


	5. Capítulo IV: Superar no, ignorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!  
> Mi ánimo no estaba para este capítulo en particular, así que lo destroce y lo volví a unir antes de entregarlo. No tengo beta, así que quizás tenga unos DEDAZOS (es con z, ¿verdad?), no duden en decirme.   
> ¡Feliz Navidad por adelantado!   
> Estos días han sido una mierda y esta historia es mi escape… bueno, uno cuando las cosas no se desbordan demasiado. Así que, mi estimado/a lector/a. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, especialmente la última parte <3
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

> “La memoria del pasado no redimía el futuro,
> 
> como él se empeñaba en creer”
> 
> Gabriel García Márquez

 

Todos los años, hacían una junta en verano, normalmente en agosto, para celebrar los cumpleaños pasados, reunir a la familia y contar las nuevas buenas. Harry, Teddy, Andrómeda y Alioth no pertenecían exactamente a la familia de los Weasleys, pero de todos modos eran invitados a estas fiestas. Aunque lo normal habría hecho esas visitas en La Madriguera, Fleur tenía demasiados mareos y náuseas por su temprano embarazo como para moverse a cualquier sitio por magia o sin ella. Por ello estaban en El Refugio. Era un día agradable, así que luego de instalar la carpa que serviría para hospedar a todos los invitados, las mujeres se habían encargado de hacer la comida, los niños a pasearse por allí y Harry con todos los tíos solteros a poner las protecciones para que ninguna fuera a tirarse por el acantilado o pegarse con una punta de la mesa.

 

Poco a poco más gente empezó a llegar. Antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, gente que había sobrevivido a la guerra, incluso familia de los Weasleys que solo había visto en la boda de Bill, pero que lo saludaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Avasallado por tanta persona que se le acercaba con adoración, aún cuando había pasado casi una década de la derrota a Voldemort, decidió entrar a la casa. En la sala estaban sentados Alioth, Teddy y Victoire jugando con algún producto marca Weasley que si perdían les explotaba en la cara y les hacía tener partes de animales. Sabía que Alioth y Teddy iban a mantenerse lejos de las masas para no tener conflictos y aquello le causaba alivio y pena en partes iguales, no era justo para Alioth. Pero desde pequeño había aprendido que con solo su presencia, lograba que las personas se molestaran.

 

Se dirigió a la cocina donde Molly estaba despachando los bocadillos mientras Angelina reía contenta haciéndose cargo de las sopas y contando los últimos chismes de los que se había enterado en Sortilegios Weasleys. La mujer mayor que lo había tratado como un hijo apenas lo vio, lo sacó de allí, tratándolo de inútil en lo que se refería a la cocina, así que buscara otra cosa que hacer. Pero no había nada que quisiera hacer. No quería charlar con Ron, Seamus y Dean sobre el último partido, porque hace tiempo que el quidditch no le interesaba y con su mejor amigo solo había tenido que asentir, negar o fruncir el ceño para permitir que la conversación continuara. No quería ir con Hermione que charlaba demasiado emocionada con Percy y Bill sobre algún asunto espinoso del Ministerio o de Gringotts. Tampoco se iba a acercar a Neville que parecía tener una conversación íntima con Andrómeda de la cual no quería saber ni por asomo. Y no quería acercarse a Luna por el simple hecho de que ella siempre había sido capaz de ver más allá de lo obvio y lo que menos quería era preocupar a los demás. Así que decidió quedarse pegado en una mesa, medio escondido, comiendo de los canapés y dulcecitos que iban apareciendo, bebiendo zumo de calabaza, deseando que el día terminara al fin.

 

Harry no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo más y, silenciosamente, se adentró en la casa de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo al baño. Se lavó la cara varias veces, hasta que sintió que se desdibujaba y se perdía junto al agua por la cañería. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavatorio y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Levantó un poco la vista y se observó en el espejo. Demacrado. Estaba jodido. Su cuerpo tembló, anunciándole un sollozo y solo atinó a agarrarse con fuerza a los bordes de cerámica. Su magia se iba a desbordar de nuevo. Él se iba a desbordar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para no seguir mirándose e intentó pensar en otra cosa, recitar algún tonto poema, recordar la forma de la habitación de los niños, recrear algún cuento que les había contado.

 

Pero no estaba funcionando.

 

Se soltó al fin y mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo de cerámica, observó sus nudillos volver a recuperar el color. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sus piernas con fuerza como si así pudiese mantener todo dentro de sí. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Los sollozos se volvieron frecuentes y estaba aterrado con la idea de que alguien entrara y lo viera en ese estado. Tenía tanto miedo…

 

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Se aferró más a su cuerpo, esperando alguna pregunta incómoda, algún grito de horror suprimido. Empezó a temblar más. No quería la lástima de nadie.

 

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, aquella acción le tomó de improviso y levantó la vista. Frente a él y en cuclillas estaba Draco, se veía ligeramente preocupado, se mordía el labio inferior como si no supiera muy bien qué decir o hacer y tenía los ojos fijos en él. Por alguna razón agradeció que de entre todas las personas que habían en la casa, fuera él quien lo encontrara así.

 

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien, Potter?

 

Harry negó en seguida y miró sus manos, no podía parar el temblor y solo atinó a entrelazarlas para calmarlas un poco. Draco se levantó y extendió una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. A Harry aquello le trajo un recuerdo de hace años, de cuando todavía se sentía como en un sueño al enterarse de que era mago y podía estar lejos de los Dursleys por una buena temporada. Esa vez no había querido estrechar su mano, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Se agarró a ella como a una tabla salvavidas y se levantó.

 

—¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó con cuidado el rubio, como si no estuviese seguro de su propuesta. Harry solo asintió.

 

Bajaron hacia la playa que se formaba entre los riscos, por el otro lado de la casa, así no serían vistos. Harry no estaba seguro si ese camino había sido a propósito o no, pero se lo agradeció. La playa, como era natural, no tenía arena de aquellos paisajes paradisíacos, solo miles de piedras corroyéndose por culpa del viento y el mar. Allí se formaba un sonido extraño, casi un silbido, pero era agradable. Quizás se asemejaba a las películas de terror que Harry había visto obligado con Dudley, pero aquí era especial, era tranquilizador. Porque aquí podía explotar.

 

Draco fue hasta una roca plana y tomó asiento sobre ella, Harry fue hasta su lado, siempre mirando el mar. Ninguno habló y cuando Harry quiso hacerlo sintió todo subiendo desde su estómago, se tiró hacia un lado y vomitó allí, una, dos, tres, no supo cuantas arcadas fueron hasta que sintió el estómago vacío. Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco no se movió, más bien, se le había acercado y había apoyado una mano en su espalda.

 

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó algo preocupado, de nuevo se estaba mordiendo el labio.

 

—Sí… Gracias.

 

—No me agradezcas a mí, yo solo esperé a que terminarás. Además, alguien bajará en algún momento y pisará tu mierda —mencionó con tono jovial, pero seguía jugueteando con su labio.

 

—Supongo es una buena broma…

 

—Uhm, Potter… ¿Quieres intentar algo? Quiero decir, no sé muy bien qué te pasa, pero no me vayas a engañar con lo de mucho trabajo o que algo te sentó mal. Nada de mentiras, ¿correcto? Pero el que no podamos mentir no significa que tengamos que decirnos la verdad, ¿cierto?

 

—Supongo tienes razón.

 

—Perfecto. No preguntaré qué te pasó, pero podemos hacer que tus pensamientos se dirijan hacia otro lado, ¿te parece? Cuando era pequeño y pasaba algo malo, mi madre me obligaba a hacer una búsqueda del tesoro. Luego de un rato hasta olvidaba lo que me tenía mal. Acá no hay mucho, pero podemos hacer esto.

 

De entremedio de una de las rocas cercanas sacó una caracola pequeña y blanca. Tomó la mano de Harry y le hizo extendarla para poner aquella pequeña cosa en su palma.

 

—Nos vamos a tomar una media hora para encontrar de estas, ¿sí? El que encuentra más, gana. ¡Ah! Pero sin magia.

 

Apenas dijo eso, Draco se levantó y saltando por sobre las rocas se puso a buscar, Harry sonrió al verlo en esa actitud tan infantil, nunca habría creído que Draco Malfoy estaría metiendo las manos en la tierra y las rocas para recuperar pequeñas caracolas y que, peor aún, estuviese haciendo todo ese show solo para animarlo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se levantó también para dar de su parte. No podía dejarse vencer por sus pensamientos.

 

Media hora después volvieron a encontrarse, en una roca alejada a la que él había vomitado. Draco estaba sudado y el flequillo se le pegaba en la frente, además de estar todo enterrado y con la mitad de los pantalones y zapatos mojados. Harry suponía que debía estar en condiciones similares, pero él toda su vida había estado así, por lo que era un espectáculo ver al rubio tan fuera de órbita.

 

—Muy bien, Potter, cuántas agarraste. No cuenta la que te di, por cierto. —empezó con un brillo en los ojos que lo hizo reír. Harry extendió la mano y mostró seis caracolas, eran de diversos colores, pero todas pequeñas. Tomó la más blanca y la guardó en su bolsillo.

 

—Tengo cinco, ¿tú? —Draco tenía una expresión agria en el rostro cuando mostró su mano, en ella solo habían cuatro.

 

Harry palideció apenas vio el número, empezó a hiperventilar y se sintió mareado. Se iba a desmayar. Le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. Se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada. Los oídos le zumbaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora, los pulmones le dolían porque no podía llevarles aires y veía todo borroso y doble. ¿Por qué no desaparecía ese peso en su pecho? ¿Por qué no todo se detenía y ya? Sentía su magia alrededor suyo, como un escudo, como un caparazón. Sí, eso debió haber hecho hace tiempo. Porque solo si se escondía de todo no dañaría a nadie. Porque si él no existiera nadie estaría muerto. Porque todos estarían felices.

 

Volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Le costó procesar que era Draco el que estaba enfrente suyo, observándolo con verdadera angustia, ¿qué había pasado? Se sentía extremadamente cansado, como si alguien hubiese drenado toda su energía. Cuando levantó la mano para quitarse el sudor que le impedía ver, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Eso lo desbordó más y tal como un río que ha tenido una represa por mucho tiempo, dejó salir todo, aferrándose a Draco. Qué patético era, las dos últimas veces que no había podido más, había sido con ese hombre.

 

El rubio lo arrastró hacia una zona más plana y se mantuvo callado mientras Harry se iba reponiendo. Cuando al fin dejó de sollozar, miró con vergüenza a su antiguo némesis que miraba distraído el oleaje, como si nada de lo acontecido hubiese sido cierto. Harry se obligó a limpiar sus gafas y respirar hondo, le debía una explicación, lo sabía.

 

—Es el cuatro… —susurró, en un principio sintió que su voz se había perdido con el viento, pero pronto notó los ojos grises del otro fijos en los suyos—. Yo… Yo no sé por qué… Pero después de la guerra no puedo ver ese número…

 

—¿Por una fecha especial o algo? —Harry negó, respiró hondo. Era algo que ni siquiera le había contado a sus mejores amigos.

 

—Cuando todos estaban atentos a los juicios, aproveché de escaparme varias veces al Londres muggle solo. Solía ir a un pub, bebía hasta que ni siquiera podía pronunciar mi nombre y me iba a casa. Entonces conocí a una chica. Trabajaba en uno de los lugares a los que iba… Empecé a esperarla o llegar más temprano para verla. Era muggle, por supuesto y la verdad es que no esperaba que esa relación avanzara demasiado —Harry se agarró las manos, apretándolas con fuerza—. Un día bebí demás y terminé en su departamento. No sé qué hablamos, pero me prestó un libro de leyendas y mitos japoneses. Ah, su familia era de allá. Como sea, los días pasaron y los juicios se volvieron más demandantes, necesitaban de mí siempre. Así que leía esas historias en el tiempo libre… Entonces llegue al número cuatro.

 

—¿ _Shi_? ¿Verdad? Por lo que recuerdo, los asiáticos del oriente tienen problemas con ese número, no solo los muggles…

 

—Sí, bueno, al principio solo fue una curiosidad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo… Solo no podía estar en una reunión de solo cuatro personas, no podía ver cuatro cosas juntas. Cuando Alioth y Teddy cumplieron cuatro yo constantemente pensaba en que tenían 5 años menos uno… Para ese entonces lo podía controlar así, pero ahora… Ahora todo se transforma… —terminó por susurrar, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

 

—¿Te molesta la muerte porque te sientes responsable de ella? —la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero de todas formas asintió.

 

Draco se levantó y se puso enfrente de él, tapándole la vista del mar con su silueta, se veía serio, más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto. Por un momento pensó que le tiraría la maldición asesina y disfrutó que su final ya no estuviera en sus manos. Pero pronto se obligó a pensar racionalmente y le mantuvo la vista a ese chico, Draco Malfoy no haría algo tan estúpido.

 

—Sé que la has pasado mal, Potter. Esta no era nuestra guerra y terminamos en medio. Sangre pura, sangre sucia, mestizos, squibs. Todos estábamos en el mismo costal de mierda. Tú no eres responsable de la muerte de otros —Draco apoyó su índice en su frente, justo donde estaba la cicatriz que Voldemort le había hecho de bebé—. Ellos te hicieron su símbolo. Tú sólo eras la esperanza. Pero no te define. Tú no mataste a tus padres, ni a Diggory, ni a tu padrino, ni al profesor Dumbledore ni siquiera al Señor Tenebroso. Solo eras un crío, ¿entiendes? No debes culparte de nada, porque nada fue tu culpa…

 

—Pero ellos confiaban en mí, ellos y muchos más. Por algo Teddy es huérfano, por algo el padre de Luna está encerrado en San Mungo… —se quedó callado al sentir que un sollozo le cerraba la garganta.

 

—No, Harry… —Draco lo observaba con verdadera pena—. Nada de eso define lo que eres. ¿Recuerdas que les conté sobre cómo obtuve el núcleo de mi varita? Bueno, también soy el portador de esto —se levantó la túnica, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa—. Ni lo uno ni lo otro me definen. No somos personas completamente buenas ni completamente malas. Son las razones de nuestras acciones las que nos definen. Lo mismo para ti. Salvaste a muchas personas y, lamentablemente, no pudiste salvar a todas, pero no debes culparte por ello, ¿entendido? Puedes encontrarte con el hombre más puro del mundo, que no ha matado ni siquiera a una mosca, pero a mirado al lado ante una injusticia y no por vestir de blanco y nunca haber hecho algo malo es bueno. Harry, si lo que necesitas es escucharlo, tú eres una buena persona, una grandiosa persona. Tuviste que vivir cosas horribles y ya es hora de que las dejes atrás y continúes, que avances...

 

Harry asintió, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Draco sobre su hombro. Quería seguir llorando, pero ya era hora de reponerse y volver. Se levantó y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, Draco, por otro lado, se dedicó a tirar hechizo tras hechizo sobre su ropa hasta lograr dejarla impecable. Harry se le quedó mirando fijo varios segundos y cuando cruzaron miradas, el otro le sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, sin sorna, sin ironía ni burla. Por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado y desvió su mirada hacia el acantilado. Mientras subían para volver a reunirse con los demás invitados, Harry trataba de convencerse que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era por el ejercicio,

 

Apenas se adentraron a la carpa, Draco se desvió hacia su tía, nunca hablaban mucho, pero parecían lo suficientemente cómodos en la compañía del otro como para mantenerse así. Harry habría querido encontrar un escondite de no ser porque Ron lo agarró antes de huyera y se lo llevó con el grupo con el que hablaba. Una botella de cerveza muggle bien fría terminó en sus manos y mientras daba sorbitos, iba escuchando la acalorada discusión, intentando entender qué tema era el que estaban tratando.

 

—¡Te estoy diciendo que eso es imposible! —decía Ron.

 

—Mira, es lo que todos vimos, ¿verdad, Dean? Eran tres dementores sobre el squib. Aún no entendemos cómo un grupo llegó hasta él y se quedó allí hasta darle el beso, pero eran tres —Seamus, después de la guerra, había sido auror, al igual que Dean.

 

—Pero si van en grupo es porque alguien los está mandando, ¿no? —mencionó Hermione, diciendo lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a decir—. Y, lógicamente no es el Ministerio.

 

—Podría serlo, atacaron a Harry cuando en su verano antes de quinto, ¿cierto, Harry? —preguntó George—. Alguien pudo mandarlos contra el pobre squib.

 

—Pero ese hombre no hacía nada que lo podía vincular a algo, vivía normalmente. Incluso en la guerra se mantuvo escondido y neutral, no podría tener represalias —siguió Ron.

 

Harry dejó de prestar atención un momento de la conversación. Se sentía cansado después de las dos pequeñas explosiones de magia y necesitaba chocolate para recuperarse. Pero la cocina estaba al otro lado de la tienda y no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, así que se quedó mirando su botella de cerveza, las pequeñas gotas que escurrían y humedecían su mano. La alzó y le dio un buen sorbo. El sabor amargo llegó de inmediato y se obligó a no hacer una mueca mientras tragaba. Cuando volvió a bajarla, se fijó que había creado espuma, joder, nunca podía conseguir empinarla sin provocar un montón de espuma.

 

—Creo que están persiguiendo a alguien —una voz dulce y cantarina vino de su lado, trayéndolo de nuevo a la conversación. Se giró lo suficiente para ver a Luna, que tenía su eterna sonrisa en su rostro—. Alguien que no quiere ser encontrado y los dementores no saben buscar así, solo van.

 

Se produjo un silencio y todos miraron a la chica. No había vuelto a cursar Hogwarts cuando se reabrió, quizás por los recuerdos, quizás por alguna criatura extraña que sólo ella conocía. Después de eso se había dedicado a viajar, últimamente con un tal Rolf que era bien simpático y, por lo que decía Hermione, era descendiente de un escritor famoso o algo así, no estaba seguro.

 

—¿Pero a quién buscarían, Luna?

 

Ella se encogió y sonrió, susurrando algo muy parecido a “nargles”, por lo que los demás le dejaron de prestar atención y siguieron con el tema un poco más antes de desviarlos a otras cosas referentes al Ministerio y al duro trabajo de cada uno. Harry, lógicamente, se apartó de inmediato, con la excusa de que iba a buscar algo para picar, acercándose a una de las tantas mesas de donde sacó un emparedado. No se dio cuenta que la chica de Ravenclaw le había seguido hasta que la escuchó decir su nombre varias veces.

 

—Es una pena, ¿verdad? Ellas están tejiendo sus telarañas y cada vez son más apretadas. Papá estuvo mucho tiempo así, nunca supe cómo logró deshacerse de ellas —el chico se movió incómodo, sin saber muy bien de qué hablaban—. Alioth me contó que Draco está viviendo con ustedes. Es algo grandioso, Harry. Él también está lleno de telarañas.

 

Dicho eso, la chica se retiró a su buscar a su pareja, moviéndose como si estuviera en un vals que solo ella conociera. Luna era definitivamente extraña. La siguió con la mirada y observó que la pareja se acercaba hacia donde estaban Draco y Andrómeda, se presentaban mutuamente y luego comenzaban  a charlar. Draco no parecía tener problemas en las charlas civilizadas, no como él. No se veía incómodo o intimidado, sonreía cortésmente e incluso soltaba alguna risa por algún comentario de la chica. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar de qué hablaban, pero le habría gustado estar allí, ver a Draco de otra manera. Tragó saliva y fue por su mejor opción: los niños.

 

El resto de la tarde estuvo con ellos, contando cuentos, jugando, haciendo hechizos para su diversión. Poco a poco todos fueron durmiéndose y Harry, con ayuda de Draco que en algún momento se le había unido, los fueron a acostar. Ahora era el turno de los adultos y mientras Ron y George hacían gala de sus fuegos artificiales, todos se iban acomodando en mantas. Ya no había carpas que los cubriera, solo el cielo estrellado y a lo lejos, el sonido del mar.

Harry terminó una de las del fondo, con la peor vista y más cercana a la casa. La gente que se consideraba mayor y ya no estaba para esos trotes se había entrado, así que estaba solo en la manta, estirado boca arriba, mirando parte de la fachada del Refugio y parte del cielo. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando notó por el rabillo que alguien se sentaba. Giró un poco la cabeza y observó a Draco. Se veía mucho mejor que hace unas semanas atrás, cuando había llegado. Su cabello se veía blanco bajo la única luz de la luna, su piel de marfil, sus rasgos angulosos. Era alguien guapo si te gustaba cierto tipo de belleza. Miraba el cielo, con las piernas estiradas y una enlazada sobre la otra otra. Los brazos apoyados hacia atrás, permitiendo esa postura recostada. Había estado toda la fiesta con una camisa con mangas largas, procurando que en cada movimiento la Marca no se viera, en casa esa preocupación no era tanto. Los niños no habían preguntado nada, Andrómeda no había dicho nada y él… él no lo creía correcto. Ahora mucho menos después de que lo consolara en la playa.

 

Soltó un suspiro y observó a los demás, cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo, besándose, abrazándose o simplemente acurrucados y hablando. Pero Harry y Draco no harían algo así, ¿verdad? Se fijó de nuevo en él, no se había movido demasiado, parecía disfrutar de la brisa marina que removía sus cabellos cortos. Negó para sí, él no quería que Draco se acurrucara contra él, le susurra o lo besara. No, no, claro que no, es solo que estaba cansado, muy cansado… Se hundió más en su puesto y se giró en su posición, hacia el rubio, pues era de donde se podía ver más que la oscura maleza y la puerta trasera. Este pareció notar el escrutinio y lo miró.

 

Draco se veía siempre tan calmado, se veía siempre dueño y de la situación. Lo hacía odiarlo un poquito por ello, odiarlo a la vez que lo envidiaba. Él también quisiera que sus emociones no lo dominaran siempre hasta el punto de hacer un desastre. Cerró los ojos para dejar de perderse en los del rubio y se enfocó en su respiración. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. Estaba en ello cuando sintió unos dedos fríos sobre su mejilla. Ahogó la respiración y la retuvo en sus pulmones. Los dedos deslizaron un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego bajaron lentamente por su cuello, apenas acariciando con la yema de los dedos. Su pulso estaba a mil, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Aún sintiendo el cosquilleo en su piel, se quedó inmóvil varios minutos más antes de atreverse a mirar. Draco había recuperado la postura y parecía tan calmado como siempre. Harry optó por ponerse boca arriba y dejar escapar un suspiro. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día.

 

Contó exactamente sesenta segundos después y se giró, Draco estaba más recostado, con los antebrazos apoyados en la manta y la vista fija en él. Harry se sonrojó al verse descubierto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Draco también lo hizo, no era como ninguna sonrisa que le había visto antes, con doble intención, con burla, ni siquiera era sarcástica. Era pequeña, pero real. Completamente real. Draco Malfoy le estaba correspondiendo con una sonrisa real. Se giró de nuevo y se enfocó en el cielo estrellado. Se sentía avergonzado y a la vez tan feliz, era extraño sentirse así por Draco.

 

—¿Cuál es Draco? —preguntó de la nada,

 

—¿Disculpa?

 

—La constelación, ¿dónde está Draco? Ya sabes, el dragón, esa que da tu nombre.

 

El chico parecía confundido, pero volvió a sonreír al entender. Se apegó a Harry, costado a costado y con suavidad tomó su diestra, haciendo que extendiera el dedo. De este modo figuró lo que se suponía era un dragón, susurrando las palabras contra la oreja de Harry, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de su mano. Harry podía sentir su calor. Estaba avergonzado y ni siquiera veía al jodido dragón, ni siquiera prestaba atención. Su mente solo estaba en un lugar: Draco Malfoy.

 

Como un niño, se dejó arrullar con las explicaciones del otro. Del mito que se formó en torno a la constelación, de los militares que vivieron con tal nombre. Incluso anécdotas estúpidas de su infancia producto de tener un nombre que decía mucho para alguien tan pequeño. No supo cuándo terminó de hablar, pero sí tuvo claro que fue porque se durmió y que Draco jamás dejó de hablar. Por primera vez después de tanto, no tuvo que recurrir a pociones, ejercicios, cigarrillos o sexo casual para tener el cuerpo tan agotado que lo obligara a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan AMADO esa última parte. En este fic vemos TODO desde el lado de Harry, así que no podemos tener ni idea de lo que piensa Draco de Harry. Pero ESO FUE AMOR PURO ASHDJASKDNASI vale, la autora ha vuelto, jajaja. Mucho amor para ustedes, tengan unas lindas fiestas y nos vemos para este nuevo año (que ojalá sea muuuuuuucho mejor).


	6. Capítulo V: Lastimar en todo sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo!
> 
> Estaba motivada así que escribí, sin embargo, el capítulo tiene algo dulce, algo amargo, algo triste, algo alegre… Ya saben, un poco de todo.
> 
> ¡Espero disfruten!

> “siempre intentó escapar de la violencia aun    
> a riesgo de ser considerado un cobarde,   
> pero de la violencia, de la verdadera violencia,   
> no se puede escapar, al menos no nosotros”  
> Roberto Bolaño

 

El verano iba terminando, las personas hacían sus compras, niños y jóvenes preparándose para ir a Hogwarts. Ni Alioth ni Teddy eran lo suficientemente mayores para ir, pero su emoción se comparaba a la de los magos y brujas que comenzarían sus estudios. ¿Por qué? Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Alioth. Aquel niño había nacido agosto el 31 de agosto de 1998, lo que hacía que, para cuando su carta llegara, fuera compañero de Teddy. Eso siempre los había mantenido contento, eran como gemelos, pero con padres diferentes y, como los pseudo hermanos que eran, Teddy también había aprovechado la diferencia de los pocos meses para hacer de hermano mayor, aunque en personalidad siempre había sido Alioth.

Esta festividad siempre la celebraban en casa. Molly llegaba temprano, junto a Andrómeda que ya hace tiempo veía al niño como otro nieto, después de todo, era el hijo de su hermana. El ajetreo era grande, pues desde temprano que Ron y George despertaban al niño con una broma distinta, era imposible que Hermione o Angelina los convenciera de no hacerla. Fleur había venido caminando para no aumentar las náuseas, aunque Bill se las había arreglado para que el camino fuera más llevadero. Charlie ya había mandado su regalo, en realidad, solía mandar todos los regalos de cumpleaños de la familia en un paquete y en Navidad intentaba hacerse un espacio para visitarlos. Percy aún no llegaba, pues la fiesta no iba a partir hasta la tarde y él era demasiado puntual para anticiparse. Draco parecía desentonar en ese ambiente, se encontraba en un rincón, callado y mirando todo, quiso acercarse, pero justo fue el momento en que los bromistas y el cumpleañero bajaban.

Alioth portaba un cetro, una corona de esas que llevaban los reyes que no guerreaban, así como un gorro. Harry no sabía de coronas, no podría explicarlo, pero llevaba una de esas. A su conjunto iba una capa de un rojo chillón con el borde dorado y al cinto una espada de juguete. Por supuesto, bajo todo eso, llevaba la ropa que Harry le había apartado para la festividad. Al llegar abajo, miró a Teddy y lo señaló con el cetro.

—Tú serás mi bufón —inmediatamente Ron, que estaba más cerca, le colocó un gorro verde con cuatro puntas que eran cascabeles.

—Y vos seréis la princesa —titubeó Alioth, inseguro con la pronunciación de las palabras en un inglés más antiguo.

Esta vez fue George el que estuvo más cerca de Victoire quien le puso con cuidado una tiara y arregló con un hechizo el vestido simple que llevaba para que fuera pomposo y vaporoso, la niña rió encantada, mirando a sus padres quienes le sonrieron de vuelta.

—Vos seréis princesa también —Le dijo a la pequeña Rose que balbuceó contenta algo—. Pero habéis sido secuestrada por la bruja malvada.

En un pestañeo George y Ron transformaron a Hermione en la mujer común y corriente que era en una bruja de cuento, le hicieron crecer la nariz, le pusieron una verruga y transformaron su ropa para que fuera oscura, además de colocarle el característico sombrero de copa. Todos rieron, aún bajo las protestas de su mejor amiga. Poco a poco, Alioth iba transformando gente más por lo que recordaba que existía antes que por maldad, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su hermano, hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Si me vuelvo granjero, juro que tu herencia será mínima —amenazó Draco más en broma que en verdad—. Y te digo que es bien grande, tanta que podrías comprar todos los chocolates del mundo.

Alioth rió y lo volvió marqués. El momento tenso había pasado y todo había salido sin problema. Salieron a disfrutar los rayos de sol y a jugar un rato, Alioth metido en su papel, junto a Teddy, el cual era seguido por la pequeña Victoire. La comida estaba servida y todo estaba en orden. Cuando Percy llegó ya todos estaban cómodos en su papel y Alioth lo obligó ser clérigo, porque siempre mandaba, mientras que a su esposa monja, porque así podrían estar juntos. Solo una pequeña parte del grupo rió por la equivocación. Y a las dos chicas las hizo lavanderas.

Ya cuando el atardecer llegó, Ron y George quitaron todo disfraz, sentaron a Alioth en la cabecera de la larga mesa y le pusieron enfrente un pastel de crema y fresas, su favorito, encima había nueve velas, la edad que cumplían. Esperó ansioso a que terminaran de cantar y cerró fuerte los ojos para pedir su deseo. Luego las sopló todas, pero en vez de apagarse, se juntaron y recorrieron la mesa, tenían la forma de un dragón, al volver con Alioth, abrió las fauces y se extinguió. Todos aplaudieron.

Molly repartió el pastel y convenció a todos, especialmente a los niños, a entrar, puesto que ya empezaba a hacer frío, la brisa marina subía, aún en verano. Ya adentro, las visitas se acomodaron en diversos lados de la sala, fue entonces que Teddy se levantó entre entusiasta y horrorizado “¡Faltan los regalos!”, Andrómeda lo regañó y le dijo que cuando todos terminaran su porción de tarta, Alioth abriría los regalos. Fue impecable. Eso le causó gracia a Harry, él no podía con los berrinches del niño, pero sí era estricto con los horarios, Andrómeda era todo lo contrario.

Finalmente Alioth se sentó en el centro con todos los paquetes que había recibido frente suyo. Primero abrió el de Charlie que contenía protecciones para cuando volara, todos los mayores agradecieron eso, Alioth era algo intrépido aún con las escobas que Harry les había regalado hace unos meses. Luego tomó una caja muy elegante, con un papel color azul cielo y unas cintas crema, el niño la abrió con cuidado y su rostro se iluminó al ver el contenido, Harry tuvo que moverse apenas un poco para ver, dentro había un surtido de unas galletas a las que su ahijado se había vuelto adicto, pero eran tan caras que solo las disfrutaban de vez en cuando. El crío volvió a tapar la caja y fue a abrazar a su tía, la mujer, no muy acostumbrada al contacto físico, correspondió como toda una dama.

Los siguientes regalos no tuvieron gran impacto, un ajedrez mágico de parte de Ron, un surtido de Sortilegios Weasleys de parte de George y Ron, Angelina, por otro lado, le había regalado una caja de bombones. Molly le había tejido un gorro, una bufanda y un par de guantes. Hermione era la que estaba detrás del libro sobre varitas y, obviamente, Percy era el aburrido que regaló pergamino, pluma y tinta a un niño. El de Bill y Fleur fue interesante, desde donde estaba parecía solo un dije, tendría que esperar a que se fueran todos para averiguar. Quedaba un solo regalo y Harry sonrió, el suyo era el mejor: la copia del manuscrito de una de las obras en las que estaba trabajando, incluso la había firmado. Mientras observaba el rostro emocionado de Alioth y los saltos mientras Teddy se le unía, se dio cuenta de un detalle: Draco no le había dado ningún presente a su hermano. ¿Qué pasaba con Draco? ¿No le había comprado nada?

Pensando en eso, no percibió que su ahijado había llegado hasta él y lo había abrazado.

—¿Aún no está editado, verdad? —El crío se puso a saltar ansioso y se acercó a Teddy a comentar el regalo apenas asintió a su pregunta.

Harry sonrió con calidez, era bueno tener una familia. Adoraba la emoción de Alioth, las preguntas de Teddy, la curiosidad de ambos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era demasiada felicidad y a veces, cuando estás lleno de algo o vacío era horrible, porque eso era como tomar agua fría luego de haber estado en el desierto, rompía tu garganta. Las visitas se fueron yendo de a poco, primero los con niños, después los que ya se les hizo tarde y finalmente quedaron solo los cuatro. Harry intentó no pensar que eran cuatro. Draco se inclinó hacia Alioth, que seguía revisando los regalos y le entregó un paquete. La envoltura era simple, al igual que el lazo. Supuso que le dijo “Feliz cumpleaños”, pero no podía asegurarlo, estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

El pequeño abrió la envoltura y un libro negro se presentó, ninguna inscripción, nada. Draco tomó la mano de Alioth y le pinchó el dedo índice, luego lo puso en la portada. Eso despertó las alarmas de Harry, no había tenido una buena experiencia con libros que chupan sangre o tinta y se vuelven almas y que quieren matarte. Pero antes de intervenir, el rostro de Alioth cambió y cambió fascinado las páginas en blanco. Teddy estaba en silencio, a su lado.

—Es el libro familiar, ¿verdad? Solo los que pertenecen por línea sanguínea familia pueden verlo… —comentó Teddy, Draco asintió.

—El de los Black seguramente quedó en la casa que heredó Potter —Draco levantó la vista y Harry sintió que estaban a kilómetros de distancia—. Pero Sirius Black negó su propia familia y Regulus debió tenerlo. Si es que aún lo conservaban.

—No creo que tuviera ninguno de esos libros —respondió con más rudeza de la que quería. Alioth lo observó y se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Qué te dieron Bill y Fleur?

—Un amuleto, es muy común en Francia —Draco la tomó, parecía una piedra apenas traslúcida, alargada y en forma hexagonal, aunque las puntas terminaban en triángulo. Estaba sujeto por un alambre o plata o algo parecido en los dos puntos dos se formaban los triángulos y luego, subían por un lago para así seguir la cadena que le quedaría bien a cualquiera, pero pocos podrían mostrar—. Es de protección. Deben quererte mucho.

Alioth asintió y tomó la cadena, observándola con atención. Harry miró el resto de los regalos y se levantó. En su mente aún perduraba que había cuatro personas en la habitación, así que se puso a ordenar sin varita.

—Harry… —levantó la vista y se encontró con Teddy, tenía el pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, eso pasaba cuando estaba preocupado o triste—. ¿Estás enojado?

Negó, sentía la garganta cerrada. Todo el mundo había pensado en la protección de Alioth, en que sepa su pasado y él le había regalado un estúpido libro que siempre podría contarle por las noches. Sintió calidez en su mano empuñada y bajó la vista, Teddy trataba de tomarle la mano.

—No hagas eso, la abuela dice que lo haces cuando te preocupas mucho o cuando te pierdes en tu mundo. Harry, me gusta estar contigo, no tienes que irte, por favor.

Se inclinó y le revolvió el cabello, entregándole una sonrisa que suponía era la más triste que había hecho en toda su vida.

—Soy tu padrino, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Ahora es hora de dormir.

Llevarlos a la cama no fue tan complicado, estaban cansados después de jugar todo el día y, aunque seguían emocionados, sus cuerpos ya no podían más. En ningún momento habló con Draco y éste no parecía interesado en tener una charla, lo que fue bueno, no sabía en qué posición estaba con él. No sabía nada.

Volvió a la sala luego de que Malfoy se encerrara en su cuarto y tocó ciertos libros en cierto patrón, una compuerta se abrió, de un metro por un metro, dentro tenía las pociones para dormir que rara vez usaba y el alcohol. Sacó dos pos botellas, una de cerveza y otra de whisky de fuego, luego cerró y sacó de otro sitio una cajetilla de cigarrillos con un encendedor, salió al patio exterior y se dedicó a auto compadecerse. En algún punto terminó acostado sobre el césped y observó las estrellas, pero no encontró al dragón y era como la vida real, jamás iba a encontrar al verdadero Draco. Iba a dar otra a su cigarrillo cuando alguien se lo quitó, lentamente se giró, sentándose. Se sintió mareado y asqueado, por lo que cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca para no vomitar. Cuando los abrió había dos Dracos que se movían, que lo miraban sin expresión.

Al fin logró enfocarlo, frunció el ceño, murmuró alguna tontería para luego dar un buen sorbo del whisky, estirando la mano para ofrecérselo. Draco no lo rechazó, pero no lo vio beber, aunque eso daba igual en ese momento. El alcohol se comparte.. ¿Y sus cigarros? Oh, allí. ¿Por qué no enciende? Mierda, esto no es el encendedor. Al fin logró dar una calada, profunda, que raspa su garganta y dan cuenta de lo jodidamente ebrio que está. Ahora si pudiera estar inclinado sería genial, ¿dónde quedaron las sillas de playa? Esas que pones en la arena y que compró para usarlas solo un par de veces. De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpen y observó a un costado, en donde está Draco.

—Potter, deberías darte una ducha y dormir —su voz sonó tan lejana.

—Me llamo Harry —Sí, es algo que le ha molestado desde hace tiempo, pero no lo había notado hasta que hay más alcohol que sangre en sus venas.

—Como quieras, _Harry_ , sé buen niño y dúchate para luego ir a la cama.

Eso le molestó más, ese tono entre cansino y burlón, es casi como si lo escupiera. Cerró los ojos y decide que no, que no quiere entrar. Se mueve un poco, probablemente Draco creerá que se va a levantar, pero en vez de eso se recogió sobre sí mismo, como una bolita y rodó hasta donde están las piernas del rubio, éste las tenía estiradas, como si supiera que lidiar con un Harry Potter ebrio toma tiempo. Aprovechándose de eso, reposó su cabeza sobre sus muslos, mirando boca arriba para así ver las estrellas y la barbilla de Draco. Escuchó un quejido, pero no le importa. Quizás ahora se siguió quejando, pero su cerebro se va apagando. Quizás siguió bebiendo, o fumando. O quizás…

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, su estómago no paraba de girar y cada palabra que escucha del resto de casa le parecen la mayor tortura. Se levantó para ir por la poción anti-resaca cuando ve una en la mesita de noche, al acercarse al frasco notó la nota, “Recupérate. No vuelvas a beber así. —Malfoy”, a Harry le dieron ganas de reír. Se la bebió por completo y se sentó, esperando a que hiciera efecto. Luego de unos minutos decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es darse una ducha, así que va al baño.

En el camino, chocó con Teddy quien emocionado le explicó que Draco y Ron estaban jugando con el ajedrez mágico que le regalaron a Alioth y que llevaban así desde hace varias horas. Que mientras Alioth se ha puesto leer y él venía a buscar sus pinturas y otras cosas que se llevaría donde su abuela. Aunque la podía ver en cualquier momento, solía ir cada dos semanas a quedarse un fin de semana con ella, Alioth raramente se unía. Harry asintió por toda la información para luego suspirar, decidido a ducharse al menos.

Al bajar, se dio cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo, se olía la comida que Holly estaba cocinando, era demasiado tarde para desayunar y su estómago le dolía, quizás no era buena idea comer algo, lo vomitaría en seguida. Caminó hacia la cocina y le pidió a la elfina una infusión, ya con ella fue a la sala. En efecto, Draco y Ron seguían con su juego, que ya pronto iba a terminar, Alioth está contento con sus regalos, los cuales ya ha distribuido en prioridad y funcionalidad y Teddy anda emocionado por la visita a su abuela, metiendo todo en su mochila. Mientras jugaban ajedrez, sorprendentemente, los jugadores conversaban sobre diversas cosas, el tema central rondaba sobre los dementores, al parecer seguían moviéndose por todo Reino Unido, atacando a diversas personas, normalmente magos. Harry se sentó a beber la manzanilla, mientras escuchaba sin interés la conversación.

Luego del almuerzo, Teddy se despidió de todos y se fue por chimenea a donde su abuela, Alioth se puso a leer el libro de la familia de los Malfoys con Draco, quien aclaraba una que otra cosa, era divertido escuchar su voz. Harry daba pequeños sorbitos a su taza mientras los observaba. Escuchando la historia de los Malfoys, siempre tan grandilocuentes, arrogantes y pedantes, se fue durmiendo.

Alioth lo despertó para que fuera a comer, solo tres personas, un buen número. En la tarde, Harry intentó seguir con su libro. Había sido todo un éxito cuando publicó el primero, contaba la historia de los Merodeadores y cómo se hacían amigos, después se siguieron una serie de libros, el contrato con la editorial en un principio había pensado en una trilogía, pero al ver lo bien que iba, decidieron hacer siete. Ahora estaba escribiendo el quinto, donde tenían problemas en un laberinto que a veces era subterráneo y a veces acuático; los tres amigos debían cruzarlo para obtener algo que había sido robado, el giro argumental sería que en verdad el “cliente” era el ladrón y que el objeto pertenecía al laberinto. Pero no estaba convencido y tenía un bloqueo de escritor.

Paralelamente, había ido sacando libros sobre personajes que habían salido muy poco, como el del gigante que los había ayudado cruzar un bosque en el libro tercero. O la del hada del segundo libro, ese personaje se parecía mucho a Luna y era el libro que le había regalado a Alioth, puesto que no sabía si la chica estaría contenta o no con ser un personaje, al menos la inspiración; pero ella había aceptado con gusto.

Para la noche no había escrito ninguna línea y estaba demasiado cansado. Alioth se despidió de él, llevando el libro bien apretado, como si fuera lo más importante y quizás lo era. Draco también se despidió y Harry se demoró una media hora en subir, estaba deprimido de nuevo, aunque no estaba seguro por qué. Se desvistió con desgana y se acostó solo con la ropa interior, mirando el techo. Tomó su varita y creó un par de luces hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, bajó temprano y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar, Draco pronto se le unió y se le quedó mirando extraño hasta que Alioth terminara sus cereales y preguntara si podía retirarse para jugar. Harry asintió y se quedó sentado un momento más, esperando que el otro hablara. Su ánimo estaba más elevado, pero sentía que dependía de lo que Draco dijera si subiría o bajaría. El otro respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Enséñame a hacer un patronus.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Pudiste hacerlo cuando estábamos en tercero.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué quieres saber hacer uno?

—Por los dementores, claro —Draco rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuese de lo más obvio, aunque volvió a ponerse serio para explicarse—. Estamos en medio de la nada y a unos cuantos kilómetros están los Weasleys, en otro el otro Weasley y en otro Luna. Estamos en medio de la nada y podrían llegar aquí y solo tú sabes hacer un patronus.

Harry asintió, era lógico, luego le sonrió con ánimo y se levantó, llamando a Alioth. Empezarían de inmediato y sería divertido para el niño ver eso.

Salieron al patio trasero y el niño se sentó sobre una manta, con su libro y chucherías, Harry se puso al lado de Draco, observando hacia la casa, estuvieron una media hora practicando el movimiento de la varita hasta que al rubio le resultó a la perfección, luego lo hizo practicar las palabras correctamente _Expecto Patronum_ , las palabras se dijeron hasta que perdieron sentido y se tomaron un descanso, sentándose junto al pequeño. Comieron chocolates y dulces y charlaron de cualquier tontería, entonces Harry le comentó que para hacer el hechizo se necesitaba un recuerdo feliz, algo muy feliz.

Entonces se levantaron y empezaron a practicar, en un principio, la varita no hizo nada, pero Harry lo motivaba para que tratara con otro recuerdo, uno que no fuera sobre volar en una escoba, verlo a él —Potter— siendo humillado, o alguna fiesta toda elegante de la mansión. Pero por mucho practicar, no funcionaba, aunque al final del día logró hacer que una pequeña luz apareciera, algo así como una pequeña nube de vapor. Draco, frustrado, se sentó y le dijo a Harry que si era tan fácil, hiciera uno. Harry, con una sonrisa ganadora se plantó delante de ambos y procuró pensar en un momento feliz, movió la varita, dijo las palabras...Y nada.

Estuvo intentando un buen rato, pero cada vez se angustiaba más, empezando a encerrarse en sí mismo, solo veía su varita y nada más. Entonces, Draco tomó la mano de Harry, la mano que sostenía la varita y le hizo bajar la mano. Harry lo observó con dificultad, tenía los ojos llorosos, iba a llorar. La expresión de Draco era extraña, se mordía el labio inferior y lo veía con lástima. Odiaba que lo miraran con lástima. Supo que se puso a llorar cuando ya no pudo ver más, sintió los brazos de Draco, sus pechos apegados y él apoyando en su hombro, llorando. No podía hacer el hechizo más puro y que necesitaba felicidad. En algún momento terminó sentado en la sala, Alioth no estaba, una taza de té frente a él.

—Te sentirás mejor si lo bebes —dijo Draco, Harry negó, pero de todas maneras le puso la taza entre las manos—. Esto no es nada, estarás bien.

—No puedo… No pude hacer el _Expecto Patronum_ ,

—Solo no usaste el recuerdo correcto, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—No es eso… Estoy vacío… Ya no puedo ser feliz —y se echó a llorar.

No supo cuánto rato lloró, pero en algún momento, Draco lo hizo subir hasta la habitación, que lo recostó y se acurrucó con él, cantándole alguna nada o algo. Harry sabía que su magia podría estallar en cualquier momento, estaba tan frustrado. Y Draco estaba a su lado, calmando un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, o algo por el estilo. El rubio siguió cantando, no lo tocaba en ningún momento, pero se mantenía frente a él. Terminó quedándose dormido, esta vez de la manera más triste que nunca, como si le hubiesen quitado una parte importante de su vida.

Despertó asustado por un ruido. Se encontraba solo en la habitación y el sonido se repitió. Bajó rápido, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, en su sala, saliendo de la chimenea estaban Hermione y Ron, ambos preocupados, mirando a Draco, que estaba pálido y con una carta en la mano, leyéndola con rapidez. Harry había hecho que fuera imposible que las lechuzas llegaran a su casa, así que las mandaba a la casa de Ron y Hermione, quienes luego le entregaban éstas. Alioth también había bajado, asustado, Harry solo atinó a tomarlo en brazos y mirar interrogativo a Ron, quien extendió El Profeta, la portada decía en grandes letras “LA MANO DERECHA DEL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO HA MUERTO”, Harry lo cerró de inmediato y llamó a Holly, pidiéndole que llevara a Alioth con Andrómeda, se despidió del niño apenas antes de verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos y girarse a ver a Draco.

Ya no estaba y sus amigos estaban sentados en los sofás, agotados. Harry se sentó con ellos, su mente estaba en blanco y solo la preocupación de lo que sería Alioth y Draco surgía en su mente. Ninguno habló, ni siquiera cuando Draco se metió a la chimenea, vestido de negro, con el cabello engominado, como el Draco Malfoy que era antes, como el sangre pura que siempre había sido, tiró los polvos flú y se fue al Ministerio. Recién allí, el trío abrió la boca.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró bajo.

—Dicen que fue un ataque cardiaco, pero en realidad fue un complot. Ya sabes que después de la guerra cambiaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, las condiciones de los presos en Azkaban. Viven en las mismas celdas, comen lo mismo, pero ya no hay dementores, además de que tienen una hora libre para ir a un patio común subterráneo, no es mucho, pero es algo. En esa hora hubo una pelea y lo apuñalaron, ¿cómo obtuvo el cuchillo? Nadie sabe. El Ministerio es un desastre, Dean tuvo el turno después del incidente… —explicó Ron.

—Malfoy tiene que ir a reconocer el cuerpo y firmar los papeles del Ministerio, después llevárselo y hacer el funeral.

—Funeral de un sangre pura —mencionó Ron, Harry lo observó curioso—. Nadie irá, porque los ligaría con ellos… Lo siento.

Harry asintió, los Weasleys aceptaban en privado a los Malfoys, pero no públicamente. Y estaba bien, porque todo el mundo era una jodida mierda. Se frotó los ojos, respiró hondo y miró el techo. Iba a ser un día largo. Draco llegó varias horas después, Harry no le preguntó cómo estaba, cómo le había ido o si podía hacer algo. Se quedó en silencio. Porque sabía que ahora no estaba frente al chico que vivía con él, sino con Draco Malfoy, y a ese tipo, él no lo aguantaba.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Alioth se marcharon temprano, entregando una invitación negra al funeral a todo mago y bruja del lugar, Andrómeda no quiso ir, era el hombre que la había separado de su hermana, pero Teddy sí y, con el permiso de su abuela, se lo llevó a los terrenos de Malfoys, lugar donde los citaba la invitación. Era un cementerio tétrico, con tumbas que habían borrado el nombre de la persona a la que pertenecían. Caminaron hacia donde un par de siluetas se alzaban, frente al sarcófago sólo estaban los hijos del muerto, Draco había hecho un buen trabajo en hacer presentable a su padre.

Teddy tomó la mano de Alioth, quien miraba con curiosidad mientras Draco hablaba un discurso que probablemente se repetía para todos los Malfoys, luego, con otro hechizo, lo introdujo al ataúd de piedra, colocando su varita en sus manos. Susurró algo que nadie escuchó y luego se puso de pie para cerrar la tapa y llevar al difunto con el resto de personas que habían pertenecido a esa gran mansión que se veía a lo lejos. Hecho esto, bajó la varita y miró derrotado hacia su hogar, Harry se le acercó con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo, había tanto silencio que hasta las pisadas en el césped húmedo se escuchaban.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta estúpida, pero era inevitable hacerla. No podía darle sus condolencias, porque había odiado a Lucius tanto como él lo odiaba, pero podía preocuparse por Draco.

Él negó y le mostró ambas manos, un anillo que jamás le había visto llevar decorando su índice derecho, dorado, probablemente de oro, tenía inscrita en la banda una M, no poseía más detalles que esos. Por otro lado, la izquierda llevaba en el dedo corazón una serpiente, en un enredo que Harry no entiende, era de plata y simulaba las escamas. No es que tuviese alguna noción de joyería, pero supo que era algo importante, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, algo cambió.

—Ahora, por el estatus que mi sangre me ha dado y por ser el único varón con mayoría de edad, me declaro frente a los invitados, como el líder y señor de los Malfoys —Draco levantó su varita y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda, unas gotas cayeron en el césped y él, luego, se apoyó en la tumba de su padre. Harry ya sabía que la piedra estaba absorbiendo la sangre. El ritual termina y Draco cierra el lugar, girándose hacia Alioth—. Podemos volver a casa.

Harry se remueve incómodo, ¿Cuál es la casa a la que se refiere? La gran Mansión de los Malfoys. O la agradable cabaña al borde de un acantilado. Decide no pensar y solo toma a Teddy en brazos para hacer la desaparición. La respuesta vendrá cuando tenga que venir. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me da mucha pena, porque se va viendo que Harry está muy destrozado con eso del patronus. Y las circunstancias no pueden ser las mejores, así que nuestro héroe tendrá que esperar a tener un futuro mejor.  
> Por cierto, el epígrafe lo encontré genial para este capítulo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


	7. Capítulo VI: Temer a jugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Lamento la demora, tenía bloqueo mental. :(  
> Aquí está la continuación, espero la disfruten. ♡
> 
> Ah, recuerden, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni gano dinero escribiendo esto, lamentablemente.

  
«No todo puede ser explicado, medido o razonado. No todo tiene un sentido...»  
Laura Gallego García

 

Harry se encontró en el salón de su casa con Teddy. A unos metros más allá, Malfoy apareció con Alioth, los niños de inmediato se abrazaron y, sin decir nada, se fueron a la habitación. Para ambos el nombre de Lucius Malfoy era solo eso, un nombre, pero de seguro Alioth estaría shockeado, perder a tu familia por segunda vez. Harry recordó cuando en quinto año había visto morir a Sirius, era realmente poco lo que había compartido con su padrino, pero la idea de tener una familia había calentado tanto su corazón, le había dado tantas esperanzas.

De pronto, Malfoy apareció frente a sus ojos, en cunclillas para quedar a la misma altura, tal vez había dicho algo mientras él se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Pero no parecía querer una respuesta o algo. Harry tragó saliva, se estaba poniendo nervioso y se estaba angustiado, quería fumar o beber o ambas y perderse en un limbo horrible. De pronto recordó que no había dado ninguna condolencia a Draco por la muerte de su padre, ¿pero qué diría? No tenía sentido. Suficiente había sido el gesto de ir a su funeral. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero en vez de eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió en su mejilla algo frío y cuando abrió los ojos, notó la mano de Draco sobre su piel, el anillo de plata entre ellos y se sintió tan lejos de él que pensó iba a llorar. El rubio abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo, pero las chispas en la chimenea distrajeron ambos, separándose a la velocidad de la luz, como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo sumamente incorrecto. El fuego formó el rostro de Hermione, que parecía totalmente preocupada, pero al verlo en la sala, respiró hondo, aliviada.

—Oh, por Merlín, pensé que te había pasado algo o a los niños —empezó la chica, hablando tan rápido como le era posible—. Los aurores lograron detener a un grupo de dementores, estaban rondando Wiltshire, pero lograron hacerse cargo de ellos, aunque Dean no me quiso decir si hubo víctimas y Terry no mencionó nada sobre alguna llegada a San Mungo —la chica se puso a llorar—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella para conversar con su amiga y tranquilizarla. Luego de un rato, cuando había prometido unas mil veces que sería cuidado, se giró, pero Draco ya no estaba en ningún lugar. Seguramente se habría ido a su habitación. Se estiró, sabiendo que por esa noche no dormiría y se fue a su estudio, trabajaría desde allí, era el único lugar que nunca había sido invadido por el rubio y justo en ese momento necesitaba permanecer lejos de él.

Se saltó el almuerzo, justificándose con la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía, aún tenía un par de meses para terminar el libro, pero no llevaba ni siquiera el primer capítulo. Sabía que pronto Hermione empezaría a hostigarlo, sin embargo, no podía evitar el bloqueo. Además de que todas las nuevas situaciones que estaba viviendo le impedían concentrarse en el argumento. ¿Cómo podía escribir de tres amigos salvando aventuras si él mismo se sentía muy lejos de todos? Encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó mirando la máquina de escribir, solo llevaba una frase.

Las horas pasaban y Harry no salía de su encierro, un par de veces Holly le llevó té, pero apenas bebió unos sorbos para luego abandonar toda idea de seguir tragando, sentía el estómago cerrado. Decidiendo que ese día no sería el día en el que seguiría con su novela, se levantó y se abrigó con una chaqueta, salió de su estudio y fue hacia la chimenea, encontrándose con la elfina en el camino.

—Eh… Holly, si preguntan por mí, diles que estoy en la casa de Ron —dicho eso, se fue a través de la red flú.

Ron estaba sentado con Rose en la sala, la niña estaba montando unos bloques mágicos y cada vez que terminaba una figura, aplaudía al ver transformado en realidad aquello que ella tenía en mente, normalmente eran torres de un castillo, pero a veces se transformaba en autos o algo por el estilo. Apenas entró, padre e hija se giraron hacia él y reaccionaron animados. Harry hizo una venia y se agachó para tomar en brazos a la pequeña.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Beeeeen! —chilló la cría, soltando una risita después.  
  
—Compañero, ¿cómo estás? Iba a ir en la tarde a verte, ¿Alioth cómo se lo ha tomado?

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió mimando a la niña por unos minutos para luego bajarla y jugar con ella, sentía sobre él la mirada inquisidora de Ron, pero no quería hablar por el momento. Éste, al no tener respuesta, se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo de inmediato con un par de cervezas. Harry recibió el alcohol con una pequeña sonrisa y dejó a Rose jugando sola para concentrarse en su mejor amigo.

—Apenas llegamos se encerró con Teddy, supongo que está bien. El más afectado es Draco, aunque no lo demuestra…

—Uhm… Ya veo. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí… ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Yo odiaba a Lucius Malfoy —volteó a ver a la niña, ya no se sentía tan cómodo.

—No quería decirte, pero Ginny volvió y te mandó una carta… No estás obligado a nada —Ron se levantó y fue hasta un mueble de donde tomó un montón de cartas, dejándoselas después en las manos. La mayoría era de fans del libro, otras cuantas de fans del Niño Que Vivió y solo una dirigida a él, a Harry.

Paseó los dedos por aquella caligrafía tan conocida, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Respiró hondo y la abrió.

“Querido Harry:

Sé que las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros, pero me gustaría conversar contigo, eras mi novio, pero sobre todo mi amigo. Si te parece bien que tengamos una charla, estaré disponible hasta el próximo jueves.

Cariños,

Ginny”.

Leyó y releyó la carta varias veces, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que la chica no estaba acusándolo de nada. Levantó la vista y la fijó en los azules ojos de su amigo, un suspiro se le escapó y se puso en pie.

—¿Me prestas un pergamino y tinta?

Dos horas después estaba en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante, mirando ansioso hacia la puerta, esperando ver llegar a su ex en cualquier momento. Era bastante tarde y la poca gente que estaba allí estaba demasiado bebida para prestarle atención, una gran ventaja, odiaba salir en público. Otra razón de que nadie lo hubiese notado quizás era por el gorro que llevaba hasta las cejas y el hecho de que hacia tiempo que había cambiado la montura de sus gafas.

De pronto una chica se sentó frente a él, el cabello pelirrojo tomado en una coleta, ropa cómoda, pero a la moda. Ella sonrió primero y como un espejo, él lo hizo después. Ginny extendió sus brazos y agarró las manos de Harry que estaban en la mesa, al lado de un vaso con whisky de fuego. El gesto le incomodó, pero no hizo nada para apartarse, temiendo que aquello ofendiera a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Harry. La última vez que nos vimos no fue el mejor momento, lo siento por eso —comenzó ella.

—Lamento haber explotado, me pillaste desprevenido —confesó él. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el cual fue roto por una mesera que le preguntó a Ginny lo que bebería, apenas se fue, se volvieron a mirar.

—Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarte, Harry —suspiró ella, apartando sus manos al fin para poder recibir la cerveza de mantequilla cuando se la trajeron.

—Yo no tengo mucho que contar. Sigo viviendo en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente. Teddy y Alioth siguen viviendo conmigo —dijo como advertencia, no quería escucharla hablar contra su ahijado otra vez.

Ella parpadeó confundida, terminando por fruncir el ceño.

—No lo entiendo, Harry. Leí en los diarios sobre la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, pensé que con eso era suficiente para que Malfoy hijo te quitara al niño.

—Draco está viviendo conmigo también —masculló con mal talante, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la tensión en su interlocutora.

—¿Vives con esa serpiente traicionera? —Ginny se alejó lo más que pudo, mirándolo como si le hubiese clavado un puñal por la espalda—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te hizo la vida imposible por años! ¡Casi mata a Katie y al profesor Dumbledore! Además de que estuvo en el lado de Quién Tú Sabes.

—¡Porque su familia estaba en peligro! Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—¡Por Godric, Harry! Jamás habría hecho todas las cosas que él hizo, tú no estuviste en séptimo año, nos dejaste peleando solos esas batallas. No sabes lo difícil que fueron las clases, nos obligaron a usar maldiciones con nuestros compañeros o aguantar una y otra vez los Cruciatus.

—¡También estaba peleando! Sin mí, Hermione y Ron hubiese sido imposible derrotarlo, lo sabes —siseó Harry, ya estaba completamente arrepentido de haber concertado una cita.

—Sí… Lo sé, lo siento —Ginny respiró hondo para luego mirarlo fijo—. Aléjate de él antes de que sea tarde, en cualquier momento podría traicionarte. Todos los Malfoys son unas serpientes traicioneras.

Harry se levantó, ya completamente fastidiado, Draco había hecho por él más que cualquiera, ella no tenía ningún derecho de hablar así sobre alguien que no conocía. Dejó un par de galeones sobre la mesa e hizo una venia.

—Adiós, Ginny.

—Sé que crees que soy una loca que vive en el pasado, pero sé de lo que estoy hablando, Harry. Cuando te traicione, no te diré que te lo dije, pero tampoco quiero que vengas a llorar a mis brazos.

El chico se encogió de hombros y salió de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, sentía la magia zumbar a su alrededor. Con el corazón pesado por alguna razón desconocida, regresó a casa. Fue rápido a su habitación y la insonorizó, posterior a ello comenzó a destrozar y patear todo lo que tenía a su alcance, se sentía frustrado y triste. Luego de un cuarto de hora, se sentó entre el desastre que había hecho, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, rompiendo en llanto al fin. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en algún punto se quedó dormido hecho una bolita.

Los días siguientes no fueron buenos, Harry dejó de comer, se excusaba con todos con su libro y se mantenía por horas encerrado mirando una hoja con una sola frase escrita. Salía solo a comprar cigarrillos y alcohol, dormía encima del escritorio un par de horas en posiciones incómodas que le provocaban dolores de espalda. Pero nada de eso le importaba, el dolor físico era bueno para contrarrestar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía miedo de ser abandonado, debía admitir al menos a sí mismo que esa era la razón de toda esa locura.

Un par de días después de comenzar con esa tóxica rutina fue Draco en vez de Holly quien le trajo una taza de té a su estudio, Harry quiso sacarlo de allí de inmediato, pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con él, aparte de ser terriblemente descortés. Simplemente suspiró y lo miró de mala manera, iba a hablar, decir que estaba trabajando, pero el rubio levantó una mano, impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa. Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio junto a un par de emparedados y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé que tienes hambre, Potter —dijo en un tono duro.

—Estoy bien, Malfoy, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —sin embargo su estómago decidió rugir en ese instante. Por mucho alcohol que había bebido y muchos cigarrillos que había consumido, su cuerpo sabía que le hacía falta una buena comida. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y miró a otro lado para evitar la expresión burlona del slytherin.

—Oh, vamos, Harry —comentó riendo disimuladamente—. Come un poco, te hará bien, te ves como una mierda.

—Está bien, comeré. Puedes irte —dijo de mala gana.

—No, me quedaré. Merlín sabe que no comerás lo que te demos a menos que estemos encima tuyo.

Harry suspiró y le dio un mordisco al sándwich, pero pronto el primer bocado se volvió un segundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había arrasado con la comida que Draco había traído. Lamentablemente, seguía famélico y seguramente el rubio lo había notado, pues salió del estudio y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

—Holly dejó un poco de pasta apartada para ti. ¿Sabes que si esto no funcionaba, Weasley pensaba avisarle a su madre? Y por lo que dicen, puede ser una verdadera bestia respecto a la comida.

Harry suspiró y asintió, dejándose llevar a la cocina. Tenía razón, no quería que Molly se preocupara más de lo necesario y todo ese show que estaba armando seguro había preocupado a más de uno, probablemente Draco, Ron y Hermione habían logrado que nadie más hiciera preguntas, pero el conocimiento de que esos tres estaban al pendiente de él lo descorazonaba. Ni siquiera le alegraba el hecho de que el rubio le prestara atención y siguiera viviendo en la casa.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su plato y tuvo que apresurarse a limpiarse los ojos y verificar que nadie lo hubiese visto, sin embargo, solo había una persona sentado con él en la mesa y apenas se había roto, extendió un pañuelo hacia él. Era tan estúpido que el causante de todos sus problemas estuviera consolándolo, ¿pero qué iba a saber Draco? Absolutamente nada. Era mejor de ese modo, ni siquiera él entendía lo que estaba sintiendo respecto al slytherin aparte de que no quería que se apartara de su lado, pero eso era algo que se guardaría para siempre.

—Te propongo algo. Teddy y Alioth han estado algo decepcionados por no pasar tiempo contigo, ¿no quieres que salgamos? Podemos ir a los riscos a coleccionar conchas, como lo hicimos la otra vez.

—¿No tienes que hacer cosas de sangre pura? —preguntó algo dolido, esperando que el sentimiento no se reflejara en su voz.

—No —dijo divertido—. Me he estado ocupando de esas cosas mientras tú te hundías en… lo que sea que te haga hundirte.

—No voy a hablar de eso.

Malfoy suspiró, de pronto se veía mucho más viejo de lo que era, como si todos esos años en Azkaban le pesaran.

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Cuando fuimos a la casa de Weasley mayor. No tienes que decirme la verdad, solo no me mientas. Estamos juntos en esto —señaló la casa ante la última frase—. Juntos en cuidar a Alioth y a Teddy. Si estás mal, necesito saberlo, ¿lo comprendes?

Harry miró un punto más allá de la pared, tragó saliva y asintió, era importante cuidar a los niños por sobre todas las cosas. Draco estaba cumpliendo bien esa función mientras él solo se compadecía por algo que ni siquiera entendía. Suspiró y terminó de comer, después se levantó y se decidió a mostrar su mejor cara, sonriéndole al contrario.

—Iré a decirle a los niños… Y a darme una ducha.

—Eso estaría bien, Harry, apestas.

—Ja, ja. Qué gracioso —salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, los niños estaban en la habitación de Teddy jugando ajedrez mágico, les dio el recado de Malfoy y luego se encerró en el baño para poder tranquilizar su corazón.

El día estaba fresco, por lo que los cuatro estaban bien abrigados, pero a medida que hacían ejercicios bajando las rocas, alejándose de la casa para acercarse al mar, las prendas fueron desprendiéndose. Teddy y Alioth estaban muy metidos en el juego, su apuesta era quién encontraba la caracola más grande y más “bonita”, Harry se había sentado en unas rocas cerca del precipicio mientras que Draco estaba más allá de los niños, observando el mar desde la pequeña playa que se formaba.

Por unos minutos sintió paz, ¿qué importaba cualquier problema cuando tenía a sus pequeños allí, siendo felices? Todo parecía tener solución, todo parecía estar bien. Pero de la nada el sentimiento desapareció, en su lugar comenzó a sentir una horrible soledad, la brisa marina se volvió helada, tan fría que calaba los huesos. Cada cosa mala vino a su mente, cada horror de la guerra, cada muerte se revivió en su mente. Por un momento se le cortó la respiración, sintiéndose abrumado por todos esos sentimientos.

Fue entonces que lo notó, sus ahijados habían dejado de jugar, temblaban y miraban asustados hacia su dirección. No tuvo que voltearse para saber que había dementores arriba del risco. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, echándose a correr hacia los niños mientras sacaba la varita, preparado para tirar cualquier hechizo. Draco, que estaba más allá, también parecía haber notado la situación, pero se encontraba tan lejos, primero llegarían ellos. Abrazó a sus pequeños apenas los tuvo cerca y con el cuerpo los intentó proteger mientras intentaba invocar un _patronus_. Ni siquiera una luz salió de su varita, parecía un estúpido palo de madera. Los dementores comenzaron a rodearlos como si fueran buitres, debían ser diez, quizás un poco más. No podía asegurarlo, estaba tan angustiado que no podía concentrarse en nada, solo en hacer de escudo humano y rezar porque el hechizo esta vez funcionara.

Alioth fue el primero en desmayarse, seguido a los pocos segundos de Teddy. No iba a aguantar demasiado tiempo así. Escuchaba gritos, veía a la muerte, a Voldemort. Su estómago era un revoltijo y su mente no lograba encontrar ningún recuerdo feliz. De la nada una luz cegadora apareció, una luz hermosa. Primero los rodeo y Harry pudo notar que tenía la forma de un gran animal, que galopaba. El _patronus_ se elevó y encaró a los dementores que en seguida se alejaron, luego volvió a bajar, acercándose a Harry. Era un unicornio. El animal hizo como que lo acariciaba con la cabeza, frotándola contra su mejilla, de inmediato sintió la calidez. Levantó la mano y pasó los dedos desde la frente, un poco antes de donde nacía el cuerno, hasta el hocico, el unicornio pareció sonreírle para luego desaparecer. Más allá, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Draco con la varita extendida, el rostro pálido y una expresión consternada. Harry iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento un escuadrón de aurores aterrizó en la zona.

—¿Están todos bien? —dijo quien parecía ser el encargado.

—¡Harry! —apareció Dean frente a sus ojos, tomando con cuidado a uno de los niños para verificar su estado—. Oh, joder, cuando los vi bajar pensé que no alcanzaríamos a hacer nada, ¡es una suerte que hicieras tu famoso _patronus_! Esta vez fue espectacular. Tanto que nos cegó a todos por un momento, los dementores siguen aturdidos, al fin pudimos dar con ellos —explicó rápidamente el auror, otro, un poco más mayor, estaba revisando a su otro ahijado.

—Parece que más allá del shock se encuentran bien. Tengo entendido que vive por aquí, señor Potter, será mejor que vuelva a su hogar para poder darle chocolate a los menores. Así también podremos explicarle la situación… A usted y al señor Malfoy.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, intentando comprender la situación. Suponía que lo correcto era decir que él no había hecho el _patronus_ , sino Draco, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Fue el rubio quien tomó riendas en el asunto, primero cargando a su hermano y encaminándose hacia la casa, por inercia hizo lo mismo, agarrando a Teddy como si fuera el tesoro más preciado, después de todo, había estado a punto de perderlo por su ineptitud.

La explicación no tomó demasiado tiempo, pero sí los detalles, a los cuales Harry no prestó atención. Al parecer, un grupo de seguidores de Voldemort seguían resentidos con la familia Malfoy y de alguna forma habían logrado hacerse con el aparato para controlar a los dementores. Desde la salida de Draco de Azkaban habían estado buscando la forma de emboscarlo, pero, lamentablemente, solía moverse por lugares inmarcables, así que era difícil para los magos dar una instrucción a aquellos seres. Habían estado siguiéndole la pista, por supuesto, pero recién ahora que habían salido por un rato habían logrado dar con ellos. Para su suerte, los aurores les habían seguido la pista desde cerca, así que ya los habían apresado con ese ataque sorpresa.

Tuvieron que dar un par de declaraciones y los dejaron en paz. Para cuando se fueron, ambos niños ya estaban por completo recuperados, lo que era un alivio, pues habían empezado a llegar cartas y personas preguntando por el estado de los cuatro. Andrómeda había roto cualquier esquema de dama que tenía y se había abalanzado a los pequeños para abrazarlos, llorando con verdadera angustia mientras repetía una y otra vez que se aliviaba que estuvieran bien. Los Weasleys hicieron algo parecido, incluso algunos llegaron a abrazar a Draco, quien, extrañamente estaba muy callado.

La noche al fin llegó y con ello la calma en el hogar, Andrómeda fue la única visita a la cual Harry no pudo negarse, su nieto y su sobrino lo eran todo para ella, no podía impedirle que estuviera en la casa después de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, como los niños ya estaban dormidos en sus propios cuartos, y más después de que le costó que se separaran, se ofreció a darle su propia habitación. Draco se negó a eso y le dejó la suya… Bueno, la que había estado utilizando y con la excusa de que debía ver unas cosas en la mansión, se fue.

A los siguientes días, apenas apareció, solo venía a las comidas y siempre procuraba no quedarse a solas con Harry, lo que le daba al moreno la pista de que había hecho algo terriblemente mal, aunque no podría asegurar qué era. La semana pasó rápidamente y finalmente pudo encontrar un momento para hablar con el slytherin y aclarar lo que sea que habría que aclarar. Llevó a Draco a su estudio y le ofreció asiento mientras él se paseaba con un cigarrillo en mano.

—¿Podrías decirme qué coño pasa? —como buen gryffindor, iba directo al punto.

—No pasa nada.

—¡Estás evitándome!

—No seas una reina del drama, Potter, no te estoy evitando.

—¡Lo haces! Y has vuelto a tratarme de Potter.

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos, luego suspiró y tomó uno de los cigarrillos de Harry sin pedirle permiso, lo encendió con la varita y dio una profunda calada.

—Odio esta mierda, sabe asqueroso —dijo con una mueca antes de continuar—. Solo me molestó que le ocultaras a los aurores que no fuiste tú el que hizo el _patronus_.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece?

—No me vengas con ese acto de madurez. Sabes perfectamente que mi reputación está por los suelos y si se enteraban que YO hice un _patronus_ demostraría que no soy un monstruo, tal como me pintan.

—No habría servido de nada, Draco. ¿Crees que le habrían dicho a alguien? No. Habría terminado en un cajón sin importancia.

—Claro, porque solo importa lo que haga el jodido Niño Que Vivió, ¿verdad?

—No seas infantil, Malfoy.

—No soy quien oculta información importante. ¡Te escondes en este jodido estudio porque no quieres enfrentar una realidad! Llevas escondido en esta casa nueve años. ¡Nueve! ¿Y yo soy el infantil? Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirles a tus mejores amigos que tienes problemas.

—Dijiste que no era necesario hablar de ese tema —dijo dolido.

—No, Potter, dije que no debías mentirme. Pero el hecho de que no seas capaz de hacer un hechizo que te salía a la perfección a los trece años muestra lo jodido que estás. Y si estás tan jodido no puedo permitir que te quedes solo con Alioth o Teddy.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Llevártelos?

—Al parecer es la mejor idea. Te la pasas bebido y fumando. No eres la mejor imagen de adulto responsable que ellos necesitan.

—¿Y tú sí? Porque, según recuerdo, eres tú el que lleva la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada —apenas lo dijo, se arrepintió, especialmente al ver la expresión de Draco, pero no dijo nada y solo mantuvo su postura.

—Eres un verdadero gilipollas, Potter —respondió el rubio al fin, dejando el cigarrillo encendido en el cenicero para luego dirigirse a la puerta del estudio—. Y para que te enteres, me llevaré a los niños… Al menos hasta que pueda confiar en ti —luego pegó un portazo, dejando a Harry solo con todas sus emociones.

Cuando reaccionó y salió, ya se habían ido. En la casa solo estaban él y Holly. Enojado como estaba, mandó a llamar a la elfina y la obligó a ir a la casa de Andrómeda, a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, además de prohibirle venir a menos que él la llamara. Después se paseó un rato hasta que finalmente decidió ir a hablar con Ginny, quería despotricar contra el slytherin y sabía que era con la única con quien podría hacerlo. Como no tenía una lechuza para mandar, se fue directamente por la Red Flú hacia la Madriguera.

Antes de que Molly le preguntara la razón de su agradable visita, le explicó que venía a ver a Ginny y si por favor podría llamarla para que pudiese tratar el asunto tan urgente. La mujer llamó a su hija, quien, sorprendida, lo llevó a su habitación para tener algo de privacidad. Apenas la puerta se cerró, Harry comenzó a desahogarse, contándole la discusión que había tenido con el slytherin y lo mal que se sentía. Ginny le permitió los primeros momentos de desahogo para luego detenerlo, con una mirada fría como el hielo comenzó a hablar.

—Harry, yo ya te había dicho que seguir juntándote con Malfoy te haría mal, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte y escucharte y todo lo que necesites si lo que quieres en verdad es alejarte de él. Pero si me cuentas esto solo porque quieres llorar en el hombro de alguien, olvídalo.

—¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué tienes contra Malfoy? La guerra ya pasó hace años.

—Nunca vas a entender, Harry. Yo no perdonaré a Malfoy por lo que hizo. Tú tampoco deberías. ¡Ya ves cómo estás con solo ser su amigo! Es una jodida serpiente traicionera.

Harry se levantó, claramente molesto, apretando los puños a los costados y observándola con el ceño fruncido. Boqueó un par de veces antes de hablar, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No puedo creer que digas eso.

—Si quieres confiar en serpientes, hazlo. Pero ya ves cómo quedas, es tu culpa.

—No debí venir.

Dicho eso, volví a bajar las escaleras, la chica lo siguió detrás, diciendo su nombre, pero eso no lo detuvo. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de la señora Weasley. Solo se fue a casa, odiando a Ginny, odiando a Malfoy, a todo el jodido mundo, pero, por sobre todo, odiándose a sí mismo.

 

 


	8. Capítulo VII: Caer al abismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto.
> 
> Espero hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas, que el fin de año se haya dado bien y que este haya comenzado lo mejor posible.
> 
> Este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, porque se trata un tema muy delicado, que es el suicidio. No estoy haciendo una oda a éste, todo lo contrario, si tienes pensamientos autodestructivos o quieres hacerte daño, recuerda que no estás solx, hay muchos lugares donde te pueden ayudar, sea un profesional (que es lo mejor), sean familiares/amigxs, incluso alguien desconocidx en internet. Sentirme mal no es algo que esté bien, pero tampoco es algo que te haga débil.
> 
> Sin alargar más, dejo este capítulo a su disposición, disfruten.

 

 

“Sí, me estoy dando por vencida. Y a eso, se reduce todo esto. Que yo… renuncie… a mí misma”

Jay Asher

 

Harry no podía asegurar que esto fuera bueno, joder, era todo lo contrario. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y hundió el rostro en las rodillas. No iba a llorar, no iba a permitir que el maldito Malfoy lo dejara derrumbarse de ese modo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Él no estaba, ni Alioth ni Teddy. Estaba solo. Estaba solo como siempre. Era su destino.

 

Se levantó en ese estado en donde has tomado una decisión, pero le pides a quien sea que te detenga, como decir que si llueve, te comerás las verduras, sabiendo que hay un sol espléndido. Respiró hondo, intentando que las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaran, ¿por qué era tan débil? Se acercó a la estantería y luego de tocar ciertos libros en un patrón preciso, se abrió una compuerta que permitía ver el interior de un escondite que no era mayor de un metro de altura, anchura y profundidad. Sacó todas las botellas que habían allí y las dejó sobre la alfombra. A la elfina la había mandado con Andrómeda, sin permitirle volver, así que no sería interrumpido.

 

Estaba bien estar solo, estar solo era lo normal en su vida. Invocó el whisky de fuego de la cocina y comenzó su castigo. Un sorbo de la pócima, otro del alcohol, dos de la poción, uno del trago. Pronto su cerebro se sintió nublado, el dolor menguaba, ¿por qué se había sentido tan mal? Recostó la espalda en la pared y siguió bebiendo.

Su vida era como estar constantemente en ese frío y oscuro lugar bajo la alacena. Sus amigos se habían casado y tenido hijos, sus ahijados pronto entrarían a la escuela y dejarían de necesitarlo. Draco se había ido permanentemente a vivir a esa grande y hermosa mansión. Estaba solo. Ya nadie le necesitaba.

 

Se movió apenas un poco para buscar una postura más cómoda, el sueño lo había invadido, pero debía terminar de beber todo. Apresuró un par de botellitas con la poción y se quedó quieto intentando no devolverlas. Entonces el llanto vino de nuevo, esa horrible opresión en el pecho que Draco se había encargado, quién sabe cómo, de aminorar. Draco. El jodido Draco. Todo era su culpa.

Terminó la última botella y se hizo bolita en el suelo, quería vomitar, quería dormir y quería llorar. Se abrazó más fuerte. Odiaba a Malfoy. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y corazón. Odiaba todo en su vida, porque todo lo bueno se lo había quitado él. Boqueó varias veces y cerró con fuerza los ojos al notar los ojos acusadores de Cedric en el sofá más lejano. Pero fingir que no veía no ayudó, porque allí estaban todos. Cada muerto, cada herido, cada persona que se había lastimado en la guerra. En la horrible guerra.

 

Clavó las uñas en la piel de sus brazos y lloró más, como un niño pequeño que ha tenido un mal sueño. Tenía frío y se sentía mal. Él no quería estar solo. Nunca lo quiso. Él fantaseaba que llegase algún pariente, cualquiera a llevárselo de la casa de los Dursleys, él había matado porque sus padres estuvieran de vuelta, que le cantaran cumpleaños feliz y lo llevaran a la escuela. Harry había encontrado a su familia en Hogwarts, pero no había podido disfrutarla, cada persona que se le acercaba terminaba herida. Hermione sabía tanto sobre él porque era inteligente y habían convivido años, lo mismo que Ron. Jamás se había abierto a nadie, jamás había mostrado su corazón al desnudo.

 

Solo Draco se había hecho un lugarcito, había pasado todos y cada uno de sus muros. Solo Draco se había sentado a su lado en su oscura alacena y lo había abrazado, porque Harry necesitaba, nada de palabras, ni terapias, nada de distracciones ni bromas; sólo había querido algo de cariño, un poco de consuelo. Draco había sido un huequito de luz… Y ahora se había ido, lo había abandonado. Como todos.

 

Harry se sentó y trató de enfocar la habitación, cuestión que le era difícil, la poción estaba funcionando y él no estaba vomitando. Genial. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, quizás así dejaría de llorar. Voldemort había sido estúpido, si hubiese sido más humano y menos esa cosa monstruosa, habría descubierto cómo acabar con él desde un principio. Subió la diestra a su cuello y presionó su garganta, como si quisiera ahogarse, pero su cerebro poco a poco desconectaba con su cuerpo por lo que apenas fue un roce. Harry no quería morir, solo quería dejar de sentir, solo quería dormir para siempre.

 

Había escuchado alguna vez que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos. Él sólo tenía pensamientos aleatorios, recuerdos, sentimientos. Morir era bien jodido.

 

Recordó que cuando iba en tercer grado tenían una maestra, su rostro y su nombre ya no estaban en su mente, pero sabía que era agradable con todos, incluso con él. Enseñaba matemáticas o ciencias. Siempre sonreía, era amable y olía a vainilla. Un día no fue más a clases y llegó un maestro suplente que terminó siendo permanente, nunca nadie dio una explicación de lo que le ocurrió a aquella mujer. Pero Harry sabía, porque desde la alacena se escuchaba todo y un día tía Petunia y tío Vernon hablaron de ella y mencionaron suicidio, hablaron de que se colgó, dijeron que tenía sida, y no dejaron de criticarla por lo irresponsable de su actuar al seguir dando clases con su condición.

 

No supo por qué había recordado eso justo ahora, cuando por casi dos décadas solo lo había olvidado. Pero mientras sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de responder, intentó ponerse en su lugar, intentó imaginar el dolor que debía sentir, el miedo, la humillación. Ella era la mujer que siempre sonreía y le pasó algo tan horrible. La vida era jodidamente injusta.

 

Sus divagaciones seguían, su estómago seguía revuelto, pero ya no iba a vomitar, la poción estaba empezando a producir efectos y él solo sentía placer. Al fin podría dormir sin sueños, podría descansar. Por un momento recordó que en su testamento no había dicho nada sobre lo que pasaría con su cuerpo, no quería terminar siendo un monumento o algo así, pero aquel pensamiento fue olvidado de inmediato, Hermione lo arreglaría, siempre lo hacía, ella sabría que querría estar junto a sus padres.

 

En los momentos antes de caer en la inconsciencia, vio que la chimenea se encendía y de las llamas surgía Draco. Una preciosa alucinación. Al menos moriría viendo la cara de ese tipo. Intentó enfocar la vista en su rostro, para llevarse el recuerdo de todas sus facciones al más allá, parecía preocupado, mucho más pálido de lo normal, hablaba, pero no podía escucharlo, tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo, quién lo diría, y se mordía el labio inferior como cuando las situaciones lo superaban, Harry sonrió. Ese era Draco, Seguramente el real estaría tomando un desayuno con nombre extraño en su elegante terraza. Pero éste era su Draco.

 

Entonces perdió la consciencia.

 

La primera vez que despertó solo vio un techo blanco y varios rostros que no pudo definir encima suyo. La segunda estaba oscuro, mismo techo blanco, pero no había nadie. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y su cabeza parecía reclamarle por haber tenido una borrachera monumental, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí ni por qué, así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, ya luego lo averiguaría. La tercera, su cerebro estaba más despejado, en el sillón anexo a la cama, Ron dormitaba, estaba ojeroso y con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. Harry hizo un movimiento y alguna alarma comenzó a sonar, de inmediato el cuarto se llenó de gente que lo revisó y lo llenó de preguntas, apenas fue capaz de entender lo que decían, solo comprendía el dolor.

 

Cuando al fin lo dejaron en paz, se sintió aliviado, pero su mejor amigo se le acercó, tenía una expresión de angustia que le dolía, ¿qué había pasado para que se mostrara así? ¿Había tenido un accidente o…? Ah… Se sintió enrojecer con fuerza al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado. Estaba seguro que Ron lo regañaría, pero el hombre, en su lugar, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, movía las manos nerviosamente y parecía buscar las palabras correctas, finalmente pasó la diestra por su cara, donde una barba de un par de días se notaba.

 

—¿Sabes qué no comprendo, Harry? Siempre hemos estado aquí para ti, lo sabes. Hemos superado un jodido torneo, un mago tenebroso, una guerra… Lo hemos hecho juntos… Hermione, tú y yo… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas mal?

 

No parecía que fuera una acusación, pero sí se sentía como una. Guardó silencio y solo miró a otro lado, sentía el rostro caliente.

 

—Harry, tienes que empezar a hablar. ¿Cuál era la idea? —explotó al fin.

 

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con la túnica de San Mungo entró, observó de mala manera al pelirrojo y le pidió que saliera. Luego sacó una libreta y se sentó en la butaca. El silencio inundó la habitación un par de segundos antes de que la sanadora comenzara a hablar, explicándole la razón de su llegada al hospital y los pasos a seguir. Eran en apariencia fáciles, debía quedarse hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara de la intoxicación al mismo tiempo que debería tener sesiones de terapia que durarían lo suficiente. Posteriormente, le darían de alta y tendría que seguir recibiendo las sesiones.

 

Al principio no habló, solo dejó que la mujer le comentara todo el revuelo que había generado y de paso le explicara cómo estaba su salud después de tamaña estupidez. En algún punto se perdió en sus pensamientos, en cómo estarían Ron y Hermione, cómo se lo habría tomado la señora Weasley o Andrómeda, cómo estarían sus ahijados. Incluso se permitió pensar en Draco, seguro se había enterado y estaría pensando que era el idiota más grande. De pronto sintió una mano en su brazo, la sanadora se había inclinado hacia él y lo observaba preocupada. Harry se dio cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo y se sonrojó.

 

—Señor Potter… ¿Puedo decirle Harry? —el chico asintió—. Harry, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero ya es hora de que empieces a hablar. No puedes guardarte todo. Has pasado por mucho y ahora hay gente que quiere ayudarte… Debes dejar el pasado atrás. Toda tu familia, amigos y yo te vamos a ayudar.

 

—No quiero hacerlos cargar con mis cosas…

 

—Harry, tú te haces cargo de dos niños, ¿verdad? A veces ellos deben tener problemas y tú quieres, como alguien que los quiere y que los cuida, que estén bien y te cuenten sus cosas cuando se sienten abrumados.

 

—No soy un niño…

 

La mujer sonrió y luego se acomodó mejor en el sofá, jugando con la pluma mientras lo observaba atentamente.

 

—Todos tenemos problemas, Harry. No podemos vencer todo solos. Supongo que con todo lo que te pasó, estás acostumbrado a enfrentar los problemas de cierta manera, pero no está mal pedir ayuda, no es de débiles.

 

El gryffindor asintió y miró hacia un costado, algo nervioso por toda la situación.

 

—Comencemos con lo más importante. Por lo que me dijeron, no eres la clase de persona que le guste beber pociones, así que este accidente no fue realmente un accidente. Esto se confirma con la cantidad de alcohol que había en tu sistema. ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto, Harry? De tu intento de suicidio…

 

El joven se puso pálido, no le gustaba esa palabra, no le gustaba admitir lo que había estado a punto de hacer, hacer aquello que en su mente sonaba tan mal, que no podía admitir. La mujer se había quedado en silencio, esperando que se recompusiera y cuando al fin Harry no se vio tan enfermo como al principio, siguió. Conversaron un poco sobre aquello, sobre cómo el moreno había estado sintiéndose mal y que de pronto todo se había vuelto horrible, que aquello lo había llevado a ejercer esa decisión que por tanto tiempo había estado rondando por su cabeza.

 

Finalmente, la mujer dio por terminada la sesión y le dijo que vendría al día siguiente, que podría tener visitas, pero que si empezaba a sentirse incómodo, llamara a cualquier enfermera y ellas se preocuparían de despachar a quien fuera que estuviese molestando.

 

Los días siguientes parecían un sueño, cada persona que venía a visitarlo tenía una expresión curiosa, era una mezcla entre lástima, culpa y pena. Nadie sacó el tema del por qué él se encontraba allí, ni siquiera Hermione. Le hablaban de lo que ocurría en el mundo, de lo bien que iban sus libros, de lo mucho que lo extrañaban sus niños, de Quidditch y de leyes. Harry agradecía aquello, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar el problema, bastante era que conversara por una hora con la sanadora.

 

Las sesiones eran complicadas, siempre estaba a la defensiva y se negaba a ver los problemas en su vida, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, explotaba, sacaba todo como si fuera un río que por mucho tiempo tuvo una presa y que, de pronto, ésta desaparecía. Fue en una de esas tantas veces en las que el nombre del Slytherin salió a la luz, incluso con toda su profesionalidad, la mujer alzó una ceja y se detuvo en aquel punto. El tema era un nudo tremendo, con demasiadas aristas y conflictos, pero, al fin, Harry fue honesto consigo mismo. Draco Malfoy le gustaba, le gustaba lo suficiente como para que su rechazo hubiese dolido, como para que rebalsara el vaso que ya estaba lleno con todos sus problemas.

 

Después de aquello, Harry se sorprendió esperando que alguna de sus visitas fuera el chico rubio, sin embargo, él nunca llegaba. Había pasado una semana y él no había aparecido. Quizás era su forma de decirle que no estaba interesado en tener ningún tipo de relación con él, ni siquiera por el bien de los niños. O, también, podría ser que estuviera demasiado enojado.

 

—¿Cuándo te darán de alta, Harry? —la voz de Andrómeda llegó hasta sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Si las cosas van bien, la próxima semana. Mi cuerpo todavía no termina de expulsar las toxinas —explicó, la bruja hizo una pequeña mueca ante la alusión a su intento de suicidio.

 

—Agradezco que mi sobrino haya sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer que Holly mantuviera un ojo sobre ti, incluso cuando tus órdenes fueron otras. Así ella pudo avisarnos a tiempo de lo que ocurría y pudimos traerte.

 

Harry la observó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como platos. Nunca había preguntando cómo fue que había llegado hasta el hospital. Había supuesto que Ron o Hermione se habían ido a dar una vuelta a su casa y lo habían encontrado en aquel estado, incluso había pensando que había sido Andrómeda. Creía que solo fue suerte, una coincidencia del momento, pero la bruja le estaba diciendo que Draco lo había estado vigilando. No pudo evitar sentirse enfermo, ¿por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Es que no confiaba en él? ¿Sabía que haría algo así? Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña calidez se instaló en su pecho, quizás el rubio no lo odiaba tanto como él imaginaba.

 

—Pero, no lo entiendo, Andrómeda. Le pedía a Holly que fuera a su casa a cuidarla, ella debió obedecerme, le prohibí que volviera a casa, ¿cómo es posible que avisara?

 

—Los elfos tienen un contrato de sangre, Harry, la elfina tiene de amos a los Malfoys, mi hermana te cedió el poder para que pudieras ordenarle, pero si alguien de la familia le daba otra indicación, ella estaría obligada a seguirla. Draco hizo, sin saberlo, que tu orden fuera anulada.

 

Aunque quería seguir preguntando, como, por ejemplo, por qué Draco había puesto a la elfina a vigilarlo o si aquello tenía una intención detrás. Guardó silencio. Eran cuestiones que debía tratar específicamente con el otro hombre, quizás algún día tendrían esa charla, claro, cuando el rubio se dignara a volver a verlo.

 

El día transcurrió normal y, al llegar la noche, Harry se volvió a ver solo, rodeado de los extraños artefactos y del silencio del lugar. No el gustaba San Mungo y todavía debía aguantar varios días allí, pero sabía que si era buen chico, le dejarían ir pronto, quizás sus amigos se turnarían para quedarse con él en la casa, volvería a ver a Alioth y a Teddy, todos habían estado de acuerdo que por el estado de Harry no era una buena idea que los niños lo visitaran. Podría volver a tener su vida normal.

 

Soltó un suspiro lastimero, cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con ambas palmas, removiéndose un poco en la camilla. ¿A quién quería engañar? Se sentía confundido y destrozado, probablemente los días siguientes serían difíciles, todos estarían pendiente de él, no le dejarían en paz y solo se sentiría agobiado. Podría ser que hasta le prohibieran ver a sus ahijados, en el mejor de los casos tenerlos por un par de horas, bajo la supervisión de cualquier otro adulto, ya que había demostrado ser irresponsable, estúpido y débil.

 

Un sonido de pasos lo hizo volver a la realidad, apartó las manos de su rostro y observó hacia la oscuridad, una figura estaba avanzando hacia él y solo se detuvo a un par de pasos. Un hechizo fue susurrado y desde la punta de la varita se formó la luz, las facciones del intruso se definieron y Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Aunque Draco parecía todo menos contento, estaba allí, al fin estaba allí. Incluso si solo era un juego de su mente, aquel hombre había ido a verlo. Se sentó en la camilla para no estar en una posición tan vulnerable, verificando que las mantas cubrieran su pijama infantil.

 

—Veo que estás mejor, Potter —la frase fue dicha con indiferencia, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había establecido. Harry solo atinó a asentir—. ¿Me podrías explicar qué mierda pensabas? Porque de verdad no me cabe en la cabeza ese actuar tan… estúpido, ¿de verdad te querías morir? ¿Qué cosa pudo haber sido tan mala para que decidieras eso? ¿Qué fue tan duro que no lo pudiste soportar? ¿Eh?

 

Había empezado con un tono de voz bajo y tranquilo, pero a medida que las preguntas se sucedían, la voz había ido adquiriendo volumen, las palabras habían sido dichas con más prisa y el rostro, aquel rostro de marfil tan perfecto e inexpresivo se había convertido en el reflejo del sentir del rubio. Molestia, impotencia, culpa y tristeza. Era extraño verlo perder los estribos de esa manera, era como volver a la escuela, aunque de una forma totalmente diferente. Harry se sintió avergonzado, bajó la mirada y se aferró a las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo.

 

—Harry… —esta vez la voz se escuchó más cerca. Draco se había sentado a una orilla de la camilla, observándolo con sus ojos grises, había dejado la varita aún iluminando en la mesita de noche y había llevado sus manos a tomar las del moreno—. Harry.

 

—Ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, Malfoy, no tienes por qué recordármelo, todos han sido bastante claros en ese aspecto —susurró, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.

 

Unos dedos largos y delgados llegaron a su rostro, tomándole de la barbilla y obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Verde y gris chocaron. Los primeros culpables, llenos de lágrimas. Los segundos comprensivos, con una infinita ternura. Harry no aguantó. Se encorvó hacia adelante, soltándose del agarre y afirmando su estómago, los sollozos lo invadieron. Sintió unos brazos rodearle y apretarlo, lo que le hizo irse más hacia adelante y acurrucarse contra el pecho del otro joven, caricias a su espalda notó, lo que poco a poco logró tranquilizarle.

 

—Tuve tanto miedo al verte así —llegó hasta sus oídos la voz estrangulada del Slytherin—. Estaba aterrado de que fuera demasiado tarde… Yo… Pensé lo peor. Me quedé toda la noche contigo, esperando buenos resultados. Pero los niños me necesitaban y debía hacerme cargo de las cosas de la mansión. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero creí que no querrías verme.

 

—Yo creí que tú me odiabas… Dijiste que te irías a la mansión y que te llevarías a Alioth y a Teddy, pensé que me estaban abandonando.

 

—Oh, Harry, era de momento, estabas tan ebrio y apestabas a tabaco que creí mejor dejarte unas horas tranquilo, esperando que te desintoxicaras. Jamás los alejaría de ti, son tus ahijadas, prácticamente fuiste tú quien los crío. No tendría corazón para quitarle a mi hermano la única cosa buena en la vida que obtendría.

 

El gryffindor asintió, aferrándose todavía más al cuerpo ajeno. Sentía un gran alivio en su corazón ahora que el problema se había resuelto, además de que solo había sido un malentendido. Probablemente sus caóticos sentimientos hacia el rubio no serían solucionados por ahora, pero saber que el chico estaría a su lado sin importar lo que hubiese pasado era suficiente para él por el momento. No creía merecer algo más que eso, una amistad en todas sus letras, pero nada más que una amistad. Se mordió los labios y hundió el rostro en su camisa, humedeciendo la tela con sus lágrimas.

 

El tiempo pasó lentamente, Draco le habló de lo que había sido de los pequeños, le contó anécdotas y problemas, de lo mucho que lo extrañaban y que todos esperaban ansiosos la hora de que al fin le dieran de alta y volviera a casa. En cuanto Draco solucionara todos los problemas legales podrían estar juntos, los cuatros y disfrutar la vida sin preocuparse del resto del mundo. Aquellas palabras le consolaron, eran miel para su corazón destrozado, reafirmaban su confianza rota y le hacían sentir necesitado y útil. Quizás el rubio había logrado ver a través de él y por eso decía ese tipo de cosas, porque, si Harry lo pensaba, dudaba mucho que las cosas fueran por tan buen camino.

 

Por comodidad de ambos, se habían recostado en la camilla, era estrecha para dos personas, pero se las arreglaron. Poco a poco el sueño los invadió, primero a Harry, que se sentía agotado por todas las emociones vividas, la tensión de todos esos días al fin se había disipado, todo estaba en el lugar donde debía estar. Con las manos unidas y las frentes juntas, al fin se quedaron dormidos, deseando un futuro mucho mejor para ellos.

 

Acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, los ojos del gryffindor se abrieron cuando aún era temprano, creyendo que lo ocurrido anoche solo había sido un sueño, soltó un suspiro, pero la calidez a su lado le dijo que no era así. Se giró un poco y sonrió al ver el rostro dormido de Draco, su expresión libre de preocupaciones, el cabello desordenado y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos daban una imagen espectacular. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la línea que estaba siguiendo sus pensamientos y desvió la vista hacia otro lado, específicamente la puerta. Empequeñeció los ojos al ver a alguien parado allí, sintiendo como la sangre se esfumaba de su cara al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

 

Cabello rojo y largo, un vestido que suponía bonito. Desde esa distancia no podía definir sus rasgos, pero ya se imaginaba la cara que estaría poniendo Ginny. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no necesitó de las gafas para saber que era una mirada lastimada. La chica dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Rápido, Harry se levantó, dando un fugaz vistazo a Draco para asegurarse que no lo había despertado, luego tomó sus lentes y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de su ex. La detuvo a unos metros más allá, en el pasillo, agarrándola del brazo para pararla. Ella se giró hacia él, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

—Ginny…

 

—No, Harry. Ya no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo es el último capítulo (luego tendremos un epílogo y será el fin de la historia). He estado pensado que quizás sería buena idea escribir un pequeño one shot sobre lo que ha sentido Draco, ya que todo el fanfic es a través de los ojos de Harry, ¿qué dicen?


	9. Capítulo VIII: Hablar y aclarar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FIN LES TRAIGO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
> 
> Cambié las advertencias porque me di cuenta que no había puesto ninguna (tonta de mí), así que, de paso, advertencias: SE HARÁ MENCIÓN DE UNA VIOLACIÓN, SEXO NO CONSENTIDO, SI ES UN TEMA QUE TE AFECTA O NO TE AGRADA, POR FAVOR, NO LEAS. No es nada explícito, pero sí se toca el tema, así que la advertencia está.
> 
> Y bueno, fue un gusto estar con ustedes todo este tiempo, MUCHÍSISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER.
> 
> (No olviden que queda el epílogo)

 

“El problema con mi vida era que se le había ocurrido a alguien más”

Benjamín Alire Sáenz

 

 

—Ginny, debemos hablar.

 

La chica se soltó de su agarre, limpiando rápido las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Fijó sus ojos en Harry, el cual se sintió intimidado por la mirada, sus ganas de bajar su propia vista se volvieron casi intolerables, pero mantuvo su determinación. Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que finalmente la pelirroja rompió el contacto visual, observando hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

 

—No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? No… ¿Cómo te lo diría? ¿Sabes, Harry? Te quiero, te quiero demasiado y esto que hiciste, querer morirte… Me sentí destrozada y culpable. No soy estúpida, puedo ver que a quien necesitas es a Malfoy, te… —la chica cerró los ojos, buscando el valor para continuar—. Te enamoraste de él.

 

—No es eso, es…

 

—Lo es, lo sabes, te veías infinitamente vacío estos días, pero esta mañana parecías estar al fin bien. No puedo creer que sea Malfoy entre todas las personas la que haya logrado ese cambio en ti, pero… Está bien.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Lo que quiero decir, es que está bien que tengas algo con él, si es que eso te hace feliz. Lo nuestro hace años terminó, es solo que me aterraba superarlo. Mientras yo no tenga que convivir con él cuando esté en Inglaterra, no me importará que mantengan una relación. Solo no quiero verlo cuando vaya a La Madriguera. Quizás en muchos años más, décadas, le perdone y pueda estar en la misma habitación que él, pero, mientras tanto, solo voy a aguantar su existencia y que ronde cerca de ti… ¡Pero solo de oídas! De verdad no me siento capaz de respirar el mismo aire que él.

 

Harry guardó silencio. Con Draco no tenía nada y dudaba que llegasen a ser algo más que amigos, pero el hecho de que Ginny, una persona a la que había amado, fuera tan abierta con algo a lo cual se cerraba, le hacía sentir un peso menos, era justo lo que necesitaba, apoyo.

 

—Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, Ginny.

 

—No lo estoy haciendo, cuando fui a verte a tu casa eras una persona, tenías una mirada triste, pero cuando nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante, algo en ti había cambiado, parecías más satisfecho con tu vida, planteé esas dudas en ti porque estaba molesta. No quería ni quiero que estés con Malfoy, es una mala persona con malas intenciones.

 

—Él no es así, te equivocas.

 

—Estoy cansada de discutir, Harry —la mujer volvió a observarlo, sus ojos eran dos pozos llenos de tristeza—. Sé por qué te digo las cosas. Pero… Está bien si él te hace feliz, si es la única persona que logra que disfrutes la vida, porque joder sí que te mereces vivir plenamente. Me tragaré mi odio, quiero verte feliz al fin.

 

Harry se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza, ella se mostró sorprendida en un principio por aquel contacto, pero de todos modos correspondió al agarre, apresándolo un poco más, susurrando algo que no llegó a entender, pero, en ese momento, las palabras estaban demás. El cariño que ambos se profesaban era más que suficiente. Rompieron el contacto y se sonrieron, no era una reconciliación propiamente tal, pero lo intentarían, ambos tratarían de que las cosas volvieran a estar bien entre ellos, volver a ser amigos. La chica se despidió luego de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y Harry pudo volver a su habitación.

 

Sentado sobre la cama se encontraba Draco, parecía estar a punto de levantarse, así como un gato enjaulado, pero detuvo sus acciones al ver la puerta abrirse. Primero hizo un rictus de preocupación y un poco de culpa, pero de inmediato el alivio se reflejó en su rostro. Rápido estuvo frente al gryffindor, tomándole de los hombros mientras se aseguraba que estuviera bien y completo.

 

—¿Qué hacías, Potter? Me preocupé, pensé que te habías escapado al fin y ya pensaba en el discurso que tendría que darle a Weasley y a mi tía —aunque sonaba a regaño, la expresión del joven era otra cosa.

 

—Lo siento, es que Ginny vino y… Nos vio. Tuve que explicarle. Arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros, creo. El punto es que ya no te odia.

 

—Ginevra Weasley tiene todo el derecho de odiarme, Harry —mencionó con cierta sorpresa el Slytherin, al ver la extraña cara que ponía su interlocutor, como si no entendiera nada, se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la vista hacia la ventana—. ¿No te enteraste? Entiendo que nunca lo haya contado, pero suponía que tú, que fuiste su novio, lo sabrías.

 

—¿Qué cosa? —ahora que lo pensaba, la chica también había mencionado algo que no sabía, cuestión que lo ponía ligeramente nervioso, ¿qué era lo que se había perdido?

 

—Es algo complicado y un poco largo, será mejor que te sientes.

 

El muchacho obedeció, acomodándose en la cama, fijando sus verdes ojos en el rostro del otro joven. Draco se paseó por lo que quedaba de la habitación, jugando con sus manos. Era un tic que no le había visto nunca, debía sentirse bastante incómodo como para no importarle mantener la compostura, incluso si era frente a él.

 

—En la escuela, séptimo año fue una cosa realmente jodida. Los castigos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, los mortífagos solo querían demostrar su poder, al fin estaban por sobre los demás. Humillaban a cualquiera que no fuera sangre pura y siguiera los cánones propios de una familia de alta alcurnia. Su víctima favorita era Weasley. Era la única de su familia que estaba en la escuela y como todo el mundo sabía que era cercana a ti, no se detenían al molestarla o darle algún castigo. La consideraban una traidora a la sangre, lo que les permitía, de alguna forma, poder dañarla sin miedo de arruinar la sangre mágica.

 

Harry hizo una mueca, sabía que aquel año escolar había sido difícil para los que habían ido, pero nunca habían hablado demasiado del tema. Ginny jamás había mencionado aquel año, para nada, la guerra había sido algo que ambos habían querido borrar cuando retomaron su relación. El dolor era demasiado reciente y, luego, había llegado Alioth. No habían tenido tiempo ni ningún momento para conversar esas cosas. Por otra parte, nunca había tomado consciencia de lo complicado que fue para su ex ese período, se había enfocado en su propio drama existencial.

 

—Tampoco estaba cómodo con esa situación, apenas e iba a clases y me pasaba vagando todo el día por el castillo, si no hubiese ayudado a los mortífagos a entrar, probablemente me habría escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres por siempre, pero como ellos conocían su ubicación, tenía que contentarme con andar por los terrenos del castillo cuando teníamos la suerte de un clima agradable y, en invierno, intentar encontrar alguna habitación desocupada.

 

Draco había optado por sentarse en la cama, junto a Harry. Había poca distancia entre ambos, aunque el joven parecía la tensión encarnada. Todos sus músculos, su expresión, su mirada, todo en él era como un grito suplicando que lo detuvieran, que le impidieran seguir hablando sobre el pasado. El chico que vivió no hizo nada de ello, se mantuvo en silencio, atento a su relato, suponía que lo que seguiría sería algo terrible y debía enterarse. Para entender al rubio y para entender a Ginny, para comprender la mala relación que había entre ellos dos.

 

—Fue unas noches después de que te escaparas de Malfoy Manor, todo se había vuelto complicado para mi familia y mi lealtad ya se había visto mermada, lo que hacía que intentara mantenerme lo más lejos posible de la vida escolar. Cuando entré en una habitación en una zona poco frecuentada, tuve que detenerme, había un hombre acorralando a una mujer. No… Era Amycus Carrow forzando a una chica a tener relaciones sexuales. Él no me vio, pero la chica sí. Supongo que tenía un hechizo silenciador, porque no la escuchaba gritar ni hacer sonido alguno, por mucho que abriera su boca. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y lo supe. Me estaba suplicando que la ayudara… —guardó silencio unos segundos, subiendo su diestra para cubrirse los ojos, frotando con el índice y el pulgar el puente de la nariz—. No lo hice. Di media vuelta e intenté borrar ese recuerdo, hacer como que nunca existió —su voz fue bajando de volumen, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación y sus manos al fin se habían quedado quietas sobre su regazo.

 

—¿Entonces Ginny te odia porque no ayudaste a una chica? ¿Pero cómo se enteró de ello? ¿Era su amiga? —el gryffindor no podía entender por completo la situación, no comprendía la relación del relato con su ex y eso lo estaba preocupando, era como si hubiera mucho más detrás de sus palabras y no entender le angustiaba y le hacía ponerse en los peores escenarios.

 

—No, Harry… La chica era ella —al fin Draco lo miraba, su rostro reflejando toda la culpa que seguro debía sentir.

 

Ambos quedaron en silencio, el slytherin parecía esperar una reacción con una expresión comprensiva, casi como si fuera inevitable que el contrario lo echara de allí y se resignara a que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Nada de eso pasó. Cuando al fin el salvador del mundo reaccionó, se acercó a Draco y le dio un abrazo apretado, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Harry no estaba seguro qué decir, probablemente si se hubiese enterado de esa historia antes de hacerse amigo del chico, lo habría odiado; pero ahora lo conocía, sabía cómo era su personalidad y, por sobre todo, le quería. Simplemente no podía darle la espalda. Le tenía un profundo cariño a Ginny y sentía como su corazón se había roto al descubrir la atrocidad por la cual había pasado, aunque al mismo tiempo se estaba haciendo trizas con solo un atisbo de lo mal que parecía estar el rubio. No podía odiarlo. No, no podía. No si ponía esa expresión.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Lo siento… Debí haber estado allí, debí haberlos protegidos, yo… —había roto el contacto mientras hablaba, sin embargo, tuvo que callarse cuando los largos dedos de Draco se posaron sobre sus labios, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

 

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, debes empezar a entenderlo, Harry. Nadie es capaz de hacerse cargo de todo, y en la guerra te llevaste una buena parte de la responsabilidad. Tienes que dejar de culparte por cada cosa mala que sucedió, la gran mayoría ni siquiera fueron por tu causa y, la otra parte… Todo el mundo comete errores, incluso tú, no eres perfecto, eres humano.

 

El chico asintió, había vuelto a tomar distancia, bajando el rostro para observar sus manos, el rubio de inmediato las agarró, entrelazando sus dedos, presionando ligeramente para darle confianza. Harry soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, negando apenas con la cabeza. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los grises de su visita, perdiéndose un momento en el color, en aquella calidez que le ofrecían. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso sin querer, esperaba que todo el conflicto de sus sentimientos no se viera reflejado en su propio rostro.

 

Draco lo soltó, subió su diestra y le ofreció una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, apenas una caricia con la yema de los dedos, pero fue suficiente para lograr que el corazón de Harry latiera con fuerza y rapidez, casi como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Por un momento tuvo el aterrador pensamiento de que el otro hombre sería capaz de escuchar sus alocadas palpitaciones, si lo hizo, no lo demostró. El rubio se acercó un poco más al gryffindor, éste incluso podía sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios. Harry cerró los ojos por inercia, aguantando la respiración, lo próximo que notó fue algo suave y cálido presionándose sobre su boca.

 

Por una fracción de segundo no reaccionó, aunque pronto entreabrió los labios, moldeando su propia boca a la ajena. No es como si en su mente se hubiesen formado fuegos artificiales ni fuera capaz de oír el cantar de los ángeles, pero sí dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa, enfocándose solo en el contacto entre ambos. Lo agradable que eran los labios ajenos, en el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que los dientes del slytherin mordisqueaban, tiraban o rozaban su piel, o en lo nervioso que se sentía cuando la lengua contraria le acariciaba.

 

El beso terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto, sin embargo, su expresión mostraba lo feliz que estaba. Una sonrisa estúpida, los ojos brillantes, un rubor cubriendo su rostro. Se sentía tan correcto estar con Draco de esa forma, besarlo. Harry observó al chico rubio, tenía un asomo de sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos, era alguien simplemente bello, daban ganas de llenarle de mimos y probar de su boca una y otra vez.

 

Volvió a romper la distancia entre ellos para dar un nuevo beso, reconociendo y memorizando aquella boca, reclamándola como suya. Harry no era una persona posesiva, tampoco caprichosa, pero estaba seguro de que con Draco se transformaría, quizás nunca llegaría a tener unos celos tóxicos ni una necesidad de dependencia, pero podía asegurar que ahora que había probado sus labios, no lo dejaría irse nunca. No importaba las dificultades o los problemas que tendrían en el camino, sabrían superarlo, serían capaces de avanzar, nunca más volvería a soltar la mano del rubio.

 

Cuando al fin dejaron descansar sus bocas, se quedaron mirando, con las frentes juntas, ambos intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se analizaban y bebían de la expresión ajena. El momento era demasiado perfecto como para romperlo, pero Harry se había vuelto una persona demasiado insegura con el pasar de los años, debía tener la confirmación no solo en gestos, sino que también en palabras. Como escritor era consciente de la importancia de ellas. Aunque el amor se profesara en caricias y en acciones, no tendría tanta importancia a menos que se colocaran en una frase. Por ello las palabras tenían gran poder, porque las personas le daban demasiada importancia.

 

—Draco, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —apenas dejó salir en un susurro, casi con miedo que todo esto fuera un sueño, un hermoso y agradable sueño, y que su voz rompiera el encantamiento.

 

El slytherin pudo haber dicho alguna frase sarcástica, pudo haberse burlado de él o hecho cualquier cosa tan típica de su persona. No hizo ninguna de aquellas cosas. Quizás porque ya conocía a este nuevo Harry, lleno de miedos y fantasmas del pasado, ya sabía lo que necesitaba. Quizás porque él también requería algo cierto y tangible en su vida, una tabla en la cual aferrarse dentro de lo que era esa caótica vida. Sea cual fuese la razón, respondió a la pregunta no dicha por la boca que acababa de besar.

 

—Estamos disfrutando de la vida, Harry. Estamos, al fin, perdonándonos a nosotros mismos. Nos estamos permitiendo ser felices —de nuevo la mano del gryffindor fue atrapada por la pálida del rubio—. Estamos siendo Draco y Harry. Nada de serpientes o leones, de niños malditos o Malfoys y Potters. Solo Draco y Harry. Dos personas que se quieren y que quieren estar juntas… ¿Quieres probar ese tipo de vida conmigo?

 

La sonrisa que había mermado un poco por las preocupaciones volvió a brillar en todo su esplendor en el rostro de Harry. Asintió rápido a su propuesta, acercándose a él para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, si no fuera demasiado, se habría puesto a saltar y a gritar de la emoción. Siempre había sido alguien tímido, así que se contentó con expresar su alegría en su rostro y en lo muy apegado que estaba de esta persona que le hacía sentir de todo. Un pequeño y dulce beso fue ofrecido antes de que hablara.

 

—Por supuesto que quiero, Draco. Estar contigo, con Alioth y Teddy.

 

Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa, Harry sonrió.

 

Quizás las cosas no fueran perfectas y los problemas seguramente recién empezaban. Tenían personalidades demasiado diferentes. Tenían una historia caótica. El mundo en contra. Sin embargo, por un momento, por un pequeño, pero eterno momento, las cosas al fin estuvieron en su lugar, fueron perfectas dentro de su simplicidad. Entonces Harry lo supo, este era el fin de un capítulo.

 

Ahora empezaba uno nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido?
> 
> Ya tienen la razón de por qué Ginny odiaba tanto a Draco, así que no me odien a la niña :(
> 
> Sí, es un capítulo muchísimo más corto que los anteriores (incluso más corto que el prólogo), pero sentí que con eso expresaba todo lo necesario, más habría sido relleno y no quiero eso. :(
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo perdón ni olvido para haber fallado vilmente en publicar cuando correspondía esta historia, pero al fin, les traigo el epílogo, lamento la demora y espero que les guste.
> 
> Por cierto, agregué esto en una serie, así que si gustan y van a la siguiente historia, encontrarán una pequeña historia que relata un pequeño momento pero desde la perspectiva de Draco.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

 

El andén 9 ¾ estaba repleto de gente y apenas cruzaron la barrera mágica, Harry sintió las miradas de todos y el posterior cuchicheo. Agarró con fuerza el carrito donde estaba el equipaje de los chicos y avanzó lentamente. Teddy y Alioth estaban emocionados, sus ojos brillantes, observando cada cosa que veían, planeando quién sabe qué cosas sobre lo que harían en Hogwarts. El hombre se detuvo y observó de reojo a sus otros acompañantes.

 

 

Andrómeda regañaba cariñosamente a su nieto y le terminaba de arreglar la túnica, era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que luego se pondrían sus uniformes, pero la mujer parecía empeñada en hacer lo más presentable al chico, incluso con ese cabello color rosa. Teddy iba a destacar en el primer momento y no solo su aspecto, tenía una personalidad atrayente. A su lado, Alioth estaba quieto, el único gesto de nerviosismo que podía notarse era su mirada paseando por la multitud que hablaba sobre él. Harry no estaba seguro si acercársele, sabía que era orgulloso y al único que mostraba debilidad era a su compañero de juegos.

 

 

Draco, quien había estado callado y alerta, como si en cualquier momento alguien lo fuera a atacar, rompió la distancia que había entre su hermano y él para apoyar su mano en su hombro. Qué extraños ejemplares eran aquellos, los Malfoy, parecían necesitar tanta contención, pero se conformaban con un pequeño apretón. Los chicos decidieron subir al fin al tren, era el plan desde el principio, llegar con el tiempo justo y salir lo más rápido posible. Aunque Alioth tenía el apoyo incondicional de Harry Potter, su padrino, ninguno de los adultos creía conveniente alargar demasiado las visitas públicas.

 

 

El moreno suspiró inconforme mientras veía como Andrómeda se despedía de su nieto, le recordaba que debía escribirle y que no se metiera en problemas. Harry cerró los ojos un momento y negó para sí. Era imposible que ese par no hicieran tremendas barbaridades. Había estado pensando semanas si era correcto o no darle un pequeño objeto o no, finalmente había decidido que sí. El Mapa del Merodeador le había servido a él en su juventud y sabía que Teddy era prudente y no haría demasiadas estupideces, pero, por sobre todo, quería entregarle algo que le perteneciera a Remus. Harry había sabido realmente poco de ese hombre y sabía que para el niño solo el hecho de tener algo que había pertenecido a su padre, era más que suficiente, que el mapa le sirviera para sus travesuras era otra cosa en la cual el moreno no quería pensar.

 

 

Se perdió el momento en que terminaron de despedirme. Andrómeda le dijo que lo vería en un par de días y Draco solo le echó una pequeña mirada antes de desaparecer en el tumulto de gente. De inmediato la tensión en el andén disminuyó. Era triste que se vieran obligados a hacer esas cosas para mantener a salvo a sus retoños. Era doloroso.

 

 

Ayudó a los dos pequeños a subir sus baúles y se despidió de ambos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y recordándoles lo importante que eran y que, sin importar qué, él estaría orgullo de ambos. Harry abrazó por última vez a Alioth antes de verlo subir al tren, el chico se veía emocionado y feliz y eso le daba una pequeña seguridad al gryffindor. Realmente no importaba qué ocurriera, ese niño sabría enfrentar a la vida y a los problemas que se le presentaran. Sonrió, despidiendo con su mano a sus dos pequeños que desde una ventana agitaban sus manos, ansiosos por ese nuevo comienzo que se les presentaba, ansiosos por llegar al fin a Hogwarts. Quizás el sombrero los terminaría separando, pero el Niño Que Vivió tenía la certeza de que seguirían siendo amigos sin importar qué. El primer amigo de Harry lo había conocido a los 11 años, en un tren, pero sabía que había amistades que trascenderían incluso la barrera de casas rivales.

 

 

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Sentía la mirada del resto, sus susurros, sus ojos fijos en él. Por un momento se tentó en hundirse de nuevo, en dar un paso hacia el abismo, después de todo, sus pequeños ya no estaban allí, no importaba si se rompía. Sus atormentados pensamientos disminuyeron cuando sintió la calidez de unos dedos rozarse con los suyos, una tela suave entre ellos. Bajó la mirada, pero allí no había nada. Sonrió, girando el cuerpo hacia donde suponía estaba el cuerpo y cubrió su boca con la otra mano, fingiendo toser, no quería que los reportajes que hiciera la prensa mágica concluyesen dudando de su sanidad mental al hablar a la nada.

 

  
—Quizás deberíamos ir al lado muggle. Por un café.

 

 

Sintió como algo agarraba su diestra, un pequeño apretón como confirmación. El moreno se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar su sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia el muro que lo separaba del mundo no mágico. Avanzó tranquilamente entre el tumulto de gente y cuando ya estaban fuera de la estación pudo ver la blanca mano que lo sujetaba, un ancla a la realidad. Le sonrió a la persona a la que le pertenecía y ésta le devolvió el gesto, la alegría llegando a sus grises ojos.

 

 

Habían decidido que no harían demasiado traumática la despedida de los críos, pero Teddy se había negado por completo a llegar al andén 9 ¾ sin que con Alioth estuviera toda su familia. El niño rubio se había quedado en silencio y Harry pudo notar lo importante que era para él. Por supuesto que siempre sería su padrino, Teddy su primo y amigo y Andrómeda su tía, quizás más abuela que tía; pero al igual que a él le había pasado con los Weasley, aun sabiéndose parte de la familia, quería algo más… real. Sus planes cambiaron, por supuesto, lo que hizo que las cosas se volvieran más complejas.

 

 

Era mejor que nadie de los pelirrojos ni amigos fuera, sería más fácil. Andrómeda tendría que llegar con su nieto, despedirse y luego irse, acompañada de Draco. A la mujer no le había gustado de todo el plan, pero luego de negociar y ver pro y contra era lo mejor. Harry sería el único que se quedaría hasta el final, con Malfoy escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad. De esa manera daban el mensaje que sin importar qué, Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió era parte de la vida de Alioth y, por ende, del resto de los Malfoy vivos y libres. Después de años de reclusión, al fin la prensa amarillista tendría algo de él, algo más que suposiciones e información de segunda mano y… Harry estaba preparado.

 

 

O tal vez no.

 

 

Temía las cartas que le iban a llegar, furiosas palabras llamándole traidor. Nadie olvidaba la guerra después de más de una década. Nadie. Las heridas recién comenzaban a cicatrizar y necesitaban un chivo expiatorio, un culpable. Un Malfoy reunía un montón de característica. Pero no le daba miedo el repudio público, ni siquiera le preocupaba lo que le pudiese pasar al rubio, sabía que estaba seguro, en su mansión y en la casa de Harry. No, el problema era lo que esas cartas podrían revivir en él.

 

 

Había pasado un par de años desde que comenzaba su tratamiento y había avanzado, pero en su interior tenía tantas cosas reprimidas, tanto miedo, tanto que ni siquiera había logrado vislumbrar. Draco había estado ahí para él, siempre, y se lo agradecía. Ron a veces quedaba mudo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la irritabilidad del pelinegro. Hermione rompía en llanto cuando las cosas se le iban de las manos. El slytherin era el único que se había mantenido firme, aceptando recriminaciones, palabras duras, ofensas, incluso golpes. Por supuesto había establecido límites y cuando Harry los había cruzado, él se había ido, luego de, claro está, ponerlo bajo extrema vigilancia para que no hiciera una nueva estupidez. Odiaba eso, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y se calmaba, después de que ese hoyo negro disminuía y las lágrimas se secaba, lo buscaba y pedía disculpas. Draco siempre volvía.

 

 

Giró la cabeza y observó al hombre, quien lo guiaba sin observarlo hacia su café favorito. Le sorprendía la habilidad de este hombre para moverse en ese mundo tan diferente al suyo, parecía mucho más cómodo aquí que al lugar donde siempre había pertenecido. Dentro del café, él no habló, dejó que su pareja ordenara todo, él solo era un muñeco a la deriva y el slytherin su titiritero. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al pensar en lo que habría dicho su yo de quince años si le hubiese contado lo que pasaría en su futuro. Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada, en una muda pregunta, Harry solo negó y apenas llegó su café, le dio un sorbo.

 

 

—¿A qué casas creen que irán? —distinguió la voz del rubio sobre el ruido de la cafetería.

 

 

Harry lo miró curioso.

 

 

—Es más que obvio, ¿sabes? Desde pequeños han mostrado características de la casa a la que serán seleccionados y este último tiempo ha sido aún mayor. Quizás no sean el ejemplo mayor de una serpiente, un león, un águila o un tejón, pero… Se nota la prevalencia de ciertos aspectos.

 

 

—Si es tan obvio, ¿no lo dirás? —Draco arrastró las palabras, Harry sabía que estaba molesto, probablemente no le gustaba no tener toda la información.

 

 

—¿A cuál crees tú que irán?

 

 

El rubio se tomó unos momentos para responder, comiendo de las delicias que había pedido mientras daba sorbos a su té, sin decir nada. Finalmente, levantó la vista de nuevo, Harry sintió sus ojos grises como dagas enterrarse en su alma. Por un momento temió que le leyera la mente y detestó el hecho de nunca haber aprendido oclumancia. Pero el momento terminó tan rápido como vino, Draco observaba su taza, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la porcelana.

 

 

—Pueden ir a cualquiera, en realidad. Alioth podría terminar en Gryffindor, siempre ha sido valiente, ha defendido lo que ha creído justo y ha tenido tu influencia y de todas las comadrejas. Si fuera allí, la prensa lo despedazaría, a mí, a él, a toda nuestra familia, tú te sentirías culpable y él se esforzaría en demostrar su valía, esa presión sería demasiada, se terminaría alejando, especialmente los últimos años de escuelas, no volverían a hablar hasta mucho tiempo después de esa forma tan dramática que tienen ustedes los leones. Aunque también tiene rasgos para ser enviado a Ravenclaw, es inteligente y allí no tendría problemas, no mayores de lo que tendrá solo por ir, sin embargo, no creo que quede, tiene más atributos que tener buena cabeza, su curiosidad está ligada demasiado a lo que siente. Hufflepuff, no. No te rías, Potter, es simple que Alioth no es una alma dulce y trabajadora, para nada. Y Slytherin… Sería algo que todos esperen de él y estaría bien, pero las molestias que podría recibir serían mayores, metiéndose con su familia, con todo y, sin embargo, a lo que mejor va preparado.

 

 

Ambos tomaron de sus bebidas, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

 

 

—Teddy, por otro lado, a Slytherin no irá, no tiene madera. Podría ir a Hufflepuff, lo que también dudo, todo ese drama que hizo para que yo fuera a despedirlos ha sido demasiado Gryffindor, a la casa que creo debe pertenecer. Además, es muy inquieto para poder sobrevivir a Ravenclaw. No, tu ahijado es un león por completo. Pero, sea donde vaya, podrá hacer amigos, tiene un carisma del diablo y una tendencia al igual que tú para meterse en problemas.

 

 

Harry rió y asintió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo último que había pronunciado, pero seguía algo inquieto. Apretó los labios, buscando las palabras, sin embargo, Draco apenas lo observó, volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

 

 

—No te preocupes, seguirán siendo amigos y, créeme, seremos llamados más veces de lo que sea digno a la oficina del director. En un principio me llamarán solo a mí, buscando expulsar a Alioth, pero Teddy siempre estará allí y nadie querrá expulsar a tu ahijado ni al hijo de dos grandes personas que lucharon en favor de la Orden. Entonces tú aclararás que eres padrino de ambos y las cosas se calmarán. Pero sus travesuras siempre serán demasiadas. Iremos un montón de veces a Hogwarts.

 

 

La charla continuó, hablando de todo y de nada, el moreno aliviado sobre lo que pasaría con sus pequeños, se tranquilizó. Era divertido como Draco podía leerlo tan fácil, sin hacer preguntas, solo actuando respecto a lo que veía. Para Harry aquello era fácil, nunca había sido bueno expresando en palabras lo que sentía, siempre eran a través de gesto. Las palabras, definitivamente, solo le funcionaban en el papel, porque nunca había sido elocuente al pronunciar sonidos, nunca se lo habían permitido ni se lo había permitido.

 

 

Observó al hombre que tenía enfrente, en algún punto había cambiado sus túnicas de mago por ropa de muggle, suponía que luego de ponerse la Capa de Invisibilidad. A diferencia de lo que Harry habría creído, no había vestido trajes de marcas famosas ni hechas a la medida. Tenía la elegancia, por supuesto, pero se adaptaba al ambiente. Se llevó la taza a los labios para que no viera su sonrisa. Sí, Draco siempre se había adaptado para sobrevivir. Era como un camaleón, colocando sus colores de acuerdo a donde estaba. Recordó haber leído que eso no era del todo cierto, que el animalito ese cambiaba por la temperatura, pero en el conocimiento colectivo era otra cosa y le servía más la adaptación del ambiente que la temperatura para sus metáforas. Draco Malfoy había sido un mimado y perfecto heredero sangre pura, había despreciado a quienes creía inferiores y había exigido un trato privilegiado. Después se había sometido a un loco psicópata, agachando la cabeza y obedeciendo hasta las más ridículas e imposibles peticiones. Sobre el chico en Azkaban sabía poco, pero había logrado vivir ocho años sin noticias, sin muerte, aislado completamente. Y ahora era un joven silencioso, aprendiendo a vivir en libertad, al menos cuando estaba con él, puesto que para el mundo mágico se había vuelto el cabeza de la familia y debía cumplir con ciertas funciones.

 

 

Siempre había sido un camaleón.

 

 

Siempre había sido un sobreviviente.

 

 

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

 

 

—Por nada, solo creo que eres guapo.

 

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que no era eso lo que había estado pensado y dio un último sorbo antes de dejar la taza en su lugar. Todo con una elegancia y tranquilidad sorprendente, hasta sus movimientos eran bellos. Harry bufó en su mente y apuró el café, se estaba tornando tibio y odiaba el café frío, era mejor acabar con la bebida. Pagaron y salieron a la calle.

 

 

Caminaron buscando un lugar más apartado, no tenían nada más que hacer en aquel mundo, nada que hacer con las personas. Aunque había una ventaja con las ciudades muggles, era tan grande que permitía el anonimato, ser quien quisieras y en ese mundo solo eran dos jóvenes con los dedos entrelazados, hablando de deporte, de sus familias y de lo que cenarían. Harry sabía que aquello no era eterno. Jamás iban a borrar quiénes eran, sus pasados ni sus responsabilidades.

 

 

Harry Potter era el Salvador del mundo mágico, a escondidas era un escritor de renombre, plasmando en sus historias aventuras de tres amigos en un colegio donde les enseñaban magia, era padrino de dos niños con demasiadas energías, tutor de uno de ellos. Y en momentos ocultos, a solas en su privada casa, era quien besaba la boca de Draco Malfoy. Sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían o lo sospechaban, pero él no había afirmado ni negado nada. Cualquiera se habría molestado, pero el rubio pretencioso no, él entendía, entendía porque era él.

 

 

Draco Malfoy había sido un mortífago, un tatuaje en su brazo lo demostraba. Había ido a Azkaban y toda la sociedad mágica lo repudiaba, por su apellido, por los ideales que seguía su familia, por querer culpar a alguien, sin importarles quién. Tenía un hermano a quien parecía amar, pero las muestras de afecto las guardaba para espacios más privados. Era el cabeza de su familia, como tal debía mostrarse como un perfecto sangre pura, manejando incontables negocios y haciéndose una imagen pública, intentando por todos los medios limpiar su apellido, no tanto por él, sino que por los que tenían que enfrentarse a las consecuencias en el futuro. En la privacidad de la casa, se dedicaba a mimar y a cuidar a Harry Potter.

 

Al fin se detuvieron en un callejón apartado, nadie se daría cuenta que desaparecían dos personas. Harry le sonrió al slytherin y éste asintió, preparándose para apararse, sin embargo, antes de que la magia funcionara, el moreno reunió el suficiente valor para acercársele, tomó con ambas manos sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior. Se apartó solo un poco para así verlo, Draco era hermoso, confundido, sonrojado y un sentimiento que no lograba definir.

 

 

—Te amo mucho —susurró Harry.

 

 

—Yo te amo a ti —respondió en el mismo tono Draco.

 

 

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas, esta vez en un beso más hambriento y al romper el contacto ambos se sonrieron. Era un secreto. Lo que los llevó a estar juntos y el cómo había avanzado su relación. Todo aquello era un secreto que solo compartían entre ambos. Estaba bien si el mundo los odiaba. Estaba bien si el resto creía que lo que hacían estaba mal. Nada de eso importaba. Porque eran Harry y Draco, Draco y Harry, nada más. Sin apellidos, sin casas, pasados ni responsabilidades.

 

 

Desaparecieron de esa calleja oscura para así ir a su lugar. Una pequeña casa cerca de un acantilado que en un momento había reunido llantos y risas, peleas y berrinches, pesadillas y vicios. Era una casa viva y, por primera vez, Harry comprendió que no era necesaria la magia para que un lugar lograra aquello, solo se necesitaba vivir, realmente vivir en ella. Era algo que jamás había hecho, al igual que Draco, era un sobreviviente y no fue hasta que teniendo apenas dieciocho años y trajo a un pequeño bebé rubio a su casa que comenzó a hacerlo, a tropezones, como un niño pequeño y es que a veces uno olvida las cosas y necesita que otro le muestre el camino, en su caso había sido Alioth, él, con sus juegos, sus brillantes ojos grises, con sus carcajadas y sus lágrimas los había hecho. Teddy con su hiperactividad, su cabello de colores y esa forma de sonreír cada vez que hacía algo malo. Y Draco… Draco quien le había tomado la mano para que se diera cuenta que había algo más que oscuridad. Los tres, a su manera, de distinta forma, le habían enseñado a vivir y Harry nunca tendría tantas palabras para agradecerles, ni tanto oro para pagarles lo que le habían mostrado.

 

 

—¿Está todo bien, Harry?

 

 

—Sí, solo estaba pensando.

 

 

—Vaya, que sorpresa, espero no te hayas cansado.

 

 

El rubio se perdió en la cocina, probablemente para preparar té mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor, sonriendo. Paseó los dedos por las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea, los Weasley en su totalidad, tres generaciones metidas en una sola foto. Él, Hermione y Ron. Sus tres ahijados. Andrómeda y un Teddy bebé. La vieja foto de sus padres siendo una hermosa pareja feliz. La foto de la Orden, donde, entre otras personas, estaban Sirius y Remus. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la última foto, la más reciente, cuatro personas. Alioth y Teddy jugaban, riendo una y otra vez, el Harry de esa foto soltaba carcajadas y miraba de vez en cuando al otro adulto y Draco… Se veía feliz, sin un peso en sus hombros. Pasó los dedos por la imagen del rubio, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

 

 

—Me enseñó a vivir —susurró, aunque no sabía a quien se refería realmente. Todos y nadie. Cada persona que se había cruzado en su vida le había mostrado la importancia de la vida y le habían indicado una forma de vivirla. Harry era un conjunto de experiencias y, como tal, no podía agradecer a solo una persona, solo podía concluir—: Me enseñó a vivir.

 

 

Se apartó de la chimenea y siguió el ruido que estaba haciendo su pareja. Era un agradable día y mientras esperaban a las cartas de los pequeños, que llegarían bastante entrada la noche, solo podrían disfrutar la jornada. Y es que en eso consistía la vida, en vivirla.

 


End file.
